Sweet Dreams
by xXxLovelessxXx
Summary: What if all you knew was a dream? If your deepest desires were all played out in your head? EdxRoy Rated for yaoi, violence, and a little bit of dark scenes. sorry about the change!
1. Preverted Bastard Colonel

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_A fullmetal alchemist yaoi 3_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist… or Ed and Roy… If I did own any of it, I would definitely force Roy and Ed together XD**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (due to later chapters)_

_**Chapter One – Perverted Bastard Colonel**_

Roy Mustang sat in his office at his desk, drumming his fingers against the surface. Considering the pile of papers on his desk, you'd think he had more important things to be doing. Though the papers needed to be signed and filed, the colonel wanted nothing more than to walk right out his door and avoid doing any work at all. Unfortunately for him, his trigger happy assistant would be pointing her gun right in the middle of his forehead, threatening to blow his brains out if he didn't get back into his office and stop procrastinating. He sighed to himself silently, knowing there was no way out of it. Just as he was about to regretfully start signing and filing with pen in hand, he heard the sound of his door creaking open. Soon enough, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair poking into his office.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" He asked smoothly, smirking and looking up from his papers. He immediately saw the smaller alchemist stroll in looking rather annoyed.

"Mustang, when am I actually gonna get some real work around here? All I've been doing is going through other people's research and filing it… Most of the stuff's just crap anyway..." Edward complained. Naturally, his complaints fell on deaf ear, due to the current short joke thought up at that particular moment by Roy. He then chuckled, leaving Ed not amused. He simply plopped down on the black leather couch in front of the Colonel's desk and looked over at the chuckling man across from him.

"What's so funny Colonel Bastard? Going mentally unstable in your old age?" Ed quipped, smirking, yet still awaiting an answer.

"Just think Ed, if you were any shorter, I'd have to look over my desk and pile of papers just to look you in the eye..." Roy commented quickly, awaiting the younger alchemist's heated reply.

And Ed certainly didn't disappoint.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" came the blonde's very loud and angry reply.

While Ed stood there fuming, Roy simply chuckled, loving how he could get a rise out of him with a single remark about his height. He then walked around his desk and the fuming teenager on the couch. Edward's expression changed from annoyance to confusion as curious golden eyes followed the dark haired alchemist's actions….The colonel in question was walking over to his door. He then proceeded to open it, poke his head out to look around, then close and lock it. Edward tilted his head to the side as Roy began walking back, wondering what the hell all that was about.

"Oi, Mustang, what were you doing?" Ed asked curiously, wondering what the colonel would need to lock the door for. Roy glanced over at Ed and smirked. This wasn't his normal everyday taunting smirk either… This... was different. Roy made his was to his desired path… straight to Edward. Soon enough, Roy was right in front of Ed, causing Ed to look up at him. "Mustang, what the he-"soon his sentence was muffled by a pair of lips pressed against his own. Edward's eyes flew open and his face flushed as he gasped in surprise. Roy took advantage of this and deepened the kiss, pinning Ed's hands behind him against the back cushions of the sofa. Edward made an effort at struggling, attempting to push the advancing colonel off of him. To no avail, the man above him did not budge.

Roy then managed to keep both of Ed's wrists together with only one of his hands. He then took his free hand and allowed it to travel down to the lap of the smaller male below him. He heard Edward's desperate attempt at suppressing his moan but failing miserably. Roy found himself smirking into the kiss, the sounds escaping the teenager below him motivating him even more. Edward involuntarily ground into Roy's hand, groaning into his mouth. Roy broke the kiss and began to trail light kisses down Ed's neck, hearing Ed's gasps and heavy breathing. Edward whimpered softly and then mumbled, "R-Roy…. I-I lov-"

_**RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! RIIIIII-**_

Roy Mustang slammed his hand down on the annoyingly incessant ringing telephone next to his bed. He grunted groggily into the telephone.

"Mustang."

"Sir, you're late." Came the voice of Lt. Hawkeye through the receiver.

"Sorry, Hawkeye, I…. Had some minor difficulties waking up, I'll be there soon."

"Yes, Sir"

"And Hawkeye?"

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"Have Fullmetal wait in my office for me until I get there, I need to look over his report."

"Consider it done, Sir."

They hung up and he fell back onto his bed. Another night… another dream about the short, blonde haired object of his affection. He sighed and lazily threw off the covers from his body. Looking down, he quickly realized that he was pitching a rather large tent in his boxers. At that point all he could say to himself was, "Well... Time for a nice, freezing cold shower." Roy groaned inwardly and got up off his bed, walking over to his bathroom to do just that.

After several minutes of ice cold water…

The Colonel proceeded downstairs after getting dressed, still slightly cold after his shower. Shivering a bit, he grabbed his keys, coat, and suitcase and headed out the door, locking behind him. His driver waited ever so patiently for him to finally make his way over to the car, and in the back seat. Then they drove off, heading for Central Headquarters.

----------------------------------Meanwhile…------------------------------------------

Our favorite metal limbed teenager was sitting inside of his military dorm room glaring at a pile of scattered papers that lay upon his desk in front of him. This pile of papers was the report that the young state alchemist was asked to write, summarizing the facts of the research material he'd been asked to read. The same report Ed was supposed to file in to the "damn good for nothing bastard colonel" as he referred to him. Thinking about Mustang's pompous attitude and smirk wasn't going to help the small blonde calm down much either.

"I'd put that bastard colonel in his place…. If he didn't have the power to burn me to a crisp and then call me 'Fried Shrimp'…" Edward mumbled to himself as he gathered the papers back up, stacking them and mumbling under his breath, "Bastard..."

He looked through them to make sure he didn't miss any 'important' details that Mustang might get on his ass about. One he was certain, he slid them into a manila folder and closed the flap. He walked around his room, gathering random scattered clothing to straighten up, and then plopping it onto his bed, too lazy to actually put it away. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out his signature red cloak and slipped it on. Then he stepped into his boots and grabbed his report on the way out the door, slamming it behind him.

Ed walked down the hallway, his eyes staring forward blankly, thinking of many ways he could come back to any one of Mustang's short joked before he found himself in front of said Colonel's office. Hawkeye looked up at him from her desk and a small smile found its way onto her face.

"Hello Edward. Colonel Mustang told me to have you wait in his office until he arrives. He's running a bit late, I trust you have your report?"

Ed nodded, holding up the folder. "I'll just see myself in, I guess" he said quietly and opened Mustang's door, then closing it behind him. As soon as Ed walked in, he caught the colonel's scent. He inhaled deeply, smiling to himself. He never really did understand why Mustang's scent always relaxed him. It was one of those things he couldn't explain. Roy's scent…. Firewood mixed with rain…. Very odd combination…. He smirked to himself.

Glancing around the room, he noticed that the Colonel's room was very orderly. He aimlessly wandered around the room, taking in small details that not many people who knew the black haired alchemist would focus on. Like the picture the small group of people who worked outside of Roy's office… including Edward himself. He lightly smiled at that picture. Hawkeye stood to the far right, smiling gently with Black Hayate, her dog, sitting right next to her feet. Roy and Edward stood in the middle next to each other, looking like they had better things to do than stand still for a picture. Hughes was smiling big, flashing the camera a picture of his daughter, Elysia. Havoc was just smirking at the camera with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth while Feury, Falman, and Breda just smiled at the camera awkwardly.

His eyes then traveled over to the phone. Remembering that Al was probably eagerly awaiting in Risembool for a call from Ed, he picked up the phone and dialed the number. He waited for a couple seconds before the familiar female voice of his mechanic came through the receiver.

"Hello, Rockbell residence..." said Winry.

"Hey there, Winry…" Edward answered.

"Ed! How come you sent Al here and didn't come too? You know, we want you here too!" she complained as Ed winced, thankful he wasn't actually there for fear he might get clocked over the head with a wrench… again.

"Sorry… I'm just swamped with a whole bunch of crap over here… Mustang's not giving me a break… Now… can I talk to Al please?" He asked eagerly.

"-Sigh- Yeah…, " Then she called, "Al! Your brother's on the phone!"

There were a few clanks gradually getting louder and louder. Naturally, it was the sound of his brother walking over to the phone… Then soon he heard a timid, boyish voice speak.

"Brother?"

"Hey al…. How are you settling in over there?" Ed asked softly, smiling slightly to himself.

"Oh… just fine I guess…. When are you gonna come over here?" He asked, wanting to see his brother again.

"I don't think I'll be able to, Al… I have to do a lot of work over here… Besides, you get to spend time with Winry and Aunt Pinakko, you don't have to worry about me over here, I'll be fine, alright?"

There was a silence over the phone for a minute, before he finally spoke, "I can't help but worry about you, brother… But I guess I'll try to enjoy myself..."

Just then, Ed heard the colonel's deep voice making small talk with Riza outside.

"Hey, Al I gotta go now, alright? I'll call you when I can..." He then hung up the phone and leaped over Mustang's desk, then ran over and hopped onto the black leather couch in front of the Colonel's desk just as Roy had walked in.

Roy looked down at Ed and smirked.

"Well, Fullmetal, I'm surprised. I thought for sure that your short patience would wear out and you'd have left…"

Ed's eye twitched and he glared at Mustang, "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD FIT INTO THE GROOVES OF A SHOE?!" he yelled, standing up and fuming at Roy, who merely chuckled and proceeded to walk over to and behind his desk, then sat down in his chair. Once he was comfortable, Roy opened his eyes and sent a cool glance in Ed's direction. Ed caught it and against his better judgment, he felt his cheeks heat up as they turned the faintest tint of red. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by the Colonel. Sitting back down, Edward turned away from his superior officer to not only regain his composure, but to pick up his very lengthy and tiring report. He held it for a second; letting his cheeks cool down before turning around with a smirk on his face, holding it up in front of Roy.

"So, you want this damn report or what, Mustang?" This was more of a statement than an actual question.

Roy chuckled at the younger alchemist and nodded, "Bring it over here, Fullmetal, make yourself useful." He taunted, making Edward bristle. '_Make yourself useful, he says…' _He thought to himself. '_Bastard Colonel…'_ Ed made his way over to Roy's desk, carelessly plopping the report on his superior's desk. He turned on his heel and was about to start walking out of the office when the colonel's smooth voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, Fullmetal? You stay here until I'm done reading through this report. I have to make sure you actually did your job right."

Edward nearly collapsed, then he grunted a stream of remarks about how the "Sadist Colonel Bastard" who got his kicks from ordering him around. He dropped back onto the couch, looking around bored out of his mind. He had rest his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on the arm of the couch. The only thing breaking the silence f the room was the occasional flipping of the pages of Ed's report.

Just as he started to fidget after sitting for what seemed like hours, Ed hear Roy finally speak. "Edward…" Roy said, waved for him to come over to him. Ed got up and went straight over to Mustang's desk. When he got there, he looked at the Colonel and unexpectedly locked his gaze with the older males. Not able to break their locked gaze, Edward just listened to the man in front of him. Roy then spoke, "Well, first I'd like to inform you that this was very well written… I didn't think you had it in you, but it looks like you've finally grown up, Ed. This will be very helpful to me." Ed managed to keep his surprise from showing on his face as he muttered a "Thank you" and waiting for any more things the Colonel might want to tell him.

Roy then continued, "Secondly, I want to know something…." He used one finger to motion Edward to come closer. Ed obeyed reluctantly, wondering what was so important. Roy then whispered…

"Fullmetal… Why do you come when I finger you?"

Ed didn't need much time to catch the hidden meaning behind that one sentence and found himself blushing profoundly and stuttering out, "W-What? C-Colonel!" He felt his face heating up more and felt his emotions flaring, only causing him to blush even more. "I-I have t-to…." Before he finished his sentence, he ran out of the room, ignoring the stares he was getting from his fellow military men, only wanting to get to his room. Soon he made it to his military dorm and closed the door, attempting to calm himself down, still blushing at the totally unexpected comment that just came from his Colonel.

Meanwhile, back in Roy's office, the infamous and feared Flame Alchemist was gaping for air between fits of uncontrollable laughter. Lt. Hawkeye poked her head through the doorway, giving a questioning look to the alchemist who was laughing his ass off.

"Sir, if I may ask… what on earth is so funny?"

Instead of a reply, all she heard was Roy's laughter. She just shrugged to herself, going back to working. After a few minutes, the older alchemist's laughter died down to faint chuckling. He allowed himself to calm down finally, letting his breathing even out.

'_Now, what to do about my dreams…'_


	2. More Dreams, No Solution

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_A fullmetal alchemist yaoi 3_

_**Disclaimer: Once again… No own**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (due to later chapters)_

_**Chapter 2 – More Dreams, No Solution**_

Ed sat on his bed, thinking over his ever so obvious reaction to the Colonel's suggestive… question. Ed wasn't naive, he knew that Mustang knew it too. His eyes widened… Did Mustang see him blush like that?? '_Well, Duh…_' he thought to himself, '_There's no way he missed it… I was pretty obvious... stuttering like an idiot and then running out of his office…'_ His thoughts continued as he leaned against the small closet of his dorm. Edward was mature enough to admit to himself that he did, in fact, harbor deep feelings for the bastard; Feelings that, in the rest of the world's eyes, he was supposed to be feeling for women, not men.

He really couldn't care less what the hell the world thought… but he certainly did care what _Mustang_ thought. He was strongly certain that the infamous and womanizing Roy Mustang wasn't exactly 'into' guys. Ed wasn't 'into' guys either… the only exception to that was Roy. Ed really couldn't picture himself with any other men. He wasn't gay… at least not for anyone but said Colonel. He didn't quite understand it, but he'd been feeling this way for such a long time now… So much so that he'd grown used to it, and has accepted it. As far as Ed knew, Mustang was only toying with him to try and get him pissed off.

He sighed and collapsed onto his bed, letting himself land on his back. He folded his arms behind his head, feeling the cold automail arm chilling the back of his neck and other arm. He stared up at the ceiling and felt himself getting drowsy. His eyes eventually fluttered closed, causing him to fall into a comfortable sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy didn't know how long he'd been in his office doing all the work he'd blown off during the day, but he bet it'd been at least five hours since everyone had left the office. He dearly did want to leave his prison of an office, but he knew that the Lieutenant would immediately be on his case the second he got into work the next day. His go-home-an-sleep mode was running on high as he had to fight to keep his eyelids from drifting closed. His consciousness was teetering on the brink of wearing out, finding it rather difficult to complete a simple signature... or for that matter even hold onto his pen.

'_Maybe…. I'll just rest my eyes for only a couple minutes…'_

_Roy walked down the hallway of the military dorms, then he happened upon a certain dorm room of a certain teenager with blonde hair and a height issue. Slowly, he inched the door open, peeking inside. As his eyes surveyed the area of the room, a figure on the bed caught his eye. The Colonel smiled a bit, letting himself into the room and gently closing the door behind him. He crept over to the unsuspecting smaller male sleeping in his equally small bed. Roy crouched down to take a better look and the slumbering alchemist and smiled warmly._

_Edward was sleeping very peacefully, dreaming a seemingly pleasant dream. Roy traced his index finger lightly along his jaw line, soon moving his hand to gently cup his cheek. Edward shivered slightly, causing Roy to smirk outwardly; Naturally, then image of Edward's flushed face staring up at him in surprise had burned permanently into his mind. _

_Daringly, the older alchemist slid his hand into the slumbering blonde's shirt, tracing the slight crevices of Ed's muscles. Roy felt the boy tremble slightly in his sleep, then heard a gentle moan. He smirked once more, continuing his actions. He soon had the pleasure of going up further into the shirt, his hand landing on Ed's chest. He grazed the teenager's nipple slightly with his index finger, making it harden under his touch. _

"_R-Roy…" Edward whimpered quietly during his slumber._

_Roy's eyes widened as he swore that he had woken up, but then upon further inspection, Roy had nearly grinned ear-to-ear as he realized that Ed was dreaming about him doing this… A sense of pride and quite a bit of surprise had washed over him. _

_Roy couldn't, and didn't want to, control his actions as he leaned his head down until his lips were barely, if not lightly touching the boy's lips. The moment his lips touched Edward's he felt a slight twitch from beneath him, as if the young man underneath him moved…or…._

_Soon, the twitch was followed by a small gasp. _

"_C-Colonel..? W-What are you…. Doing?!" , Edward semi-exclaimed. He was surprised but he also was still half-asleep and drowsy._

Roy's consciousness finally began surfacing, but he kept his eyes closed. He sighed as he realized that once again he'd dreamt his blonde haired alchemist. Though he had to admit, he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to finish it, it was getting really good…

As his mind cleared most of the haze out he realized that he was not sitting… He felt like he was straddling something… He opened his eyes…

Only to meet surprised golden orbs right in front of his own. His heart rapidly dropped into his stomach as he realized what had just transpired. He found himself in the exact position that he'd gotten himself into in his dream.

Edward's lips were very close to his own. So very temptingly close. His breath tingled Roy's lips, taunting him… begging to be ravaged. Their eyes were locked, faces flushed. Roy was straddling the younger alchemist and their bodies were somewhat intertwined. Their lower bodies burned with a tingling sensation, more familiar to Roy than the inexperienced teenager beneath him.

Edward's mind was racing a million miles a minute with too many questions to be able to acknowledge at once. Unfortunately, before he was able to ask anything, the Colonel got up off Edward so fast that he didn't have time to register what was happening before Roy had already bolted out the door, rushing down the hallway to his office.

As Roy dashed down back to his office, he was silently cursing himself.

'_So, not my dreams have escalated so far as sleepwalking?! Humph, more like sleep-raping. Goddamn it, I can just hear the ridicule now. "Gee Colonel, who wears the pants in the relationship?" or "Hey, Colonel Pedophile_!", He mused bitterly. He'd never actually intended on acting on his desires. The alchemist was only seventeen years old goddamn it!_ 'He's not even legal.. And I'm __**twenty-eight… **__Hell, he's a HE!!! What the hell am I gonna do about this?!'_

He sighed loudly and closed his office door. He trudged over to the black leather couch and collapsed on top of it. He landed on his back, resting his forearm on his forehead. He closed his eyes and reflected upon his actions.

Did he really mind that he had feelings for a young man almost half his age? Did he mind that it was a _man_ who he wanted for his own…? He supposed not, considering his body managed to act on it's own accord, getting him all the way over to the teenager's room.

And what was with the boy actually responding?

He would've been able to ponder that fact if not for the slight jingling he heard coming from the doorknob of his door. When he heard the door open, he lifted his head off the couch and sat up half way, resting his body weight on his arms. His eyebrows rose curiously as he recognized the familiar head poking through the door. To his surprise, he found none other than….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys!!! I HAD to do it, it was just waaaaaay too tempting!!! I'll post as soon as I write it out and type it…. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best! Pleeeeeeeeeease review, I take constructive criticism, I always like improving my work. Cya later guys! Ja Ne!

-xXxLovelessxXx


	3. Roy's Decision

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Sorry the last chapter was so short, guys, It'll be longer this time, hehe. I just really had to do that cliffhanger, it was too tempting.. Though it really sucks that I have such writer's block! . **_

_A fullmetal alchemist yaoi 3_

_**Disclaimer: I own this story… but not Ed or Roy –pouts-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (due to later chapters)_

_**Recap:**_

_When he heard the door open, he lifted his head off the couch and sat up half way, resting his body weight on his arms. His eyebrows rose curiously as he recognized the familiar head poking through the door. To his surprise, he found none other than…._

_**Chapter 3 – Roy's Decision**_

…Edward poking his head into the room, looking around, not seeing the Colonel sitting on the bed right in front of him. He entered the room, looking a lot more shy than he had ever looked before. Still not seeing the colonel, he closed the door silently, as if not to be loud. Roy used the fact that Ed still had not realized his presence and quickly lay back down, feigning sleep. Roy heard footsteps nearing him. Edward looked down at him, tilting his head.

"The guy sure falls asleep fast… and I really wanted to talk to him about it…" Edward mumbled to himself.

Instead of leaving like Roy initially thought he would, he felt as if Ed was staring down at him or something. Soon enough, the hesitant touch of Ed's hand to his face. The younger male trailed his fingers along Roy's jaw line, much like what the elder alchemist had done to Edward earlier. Edward felt his own face flush as he gazed down at the "sleeping" man laying down right in front of him. He felt his face inching closer to Roy's… not quite sure if it was voluntary or not.

Roy heard a small 'thump' and realized that the boy was not only on his knees, leaning on his chest, but the warm puff of breath tickling his lips told him that Edward was mere centimeters away from his lips. It took all of the Colonel's self control not to capture the boy's mouth with his own and ravage it hungrily.

Just then, as Edward was mere millimeters away from touching his soft lips onto Roy's own… A loud knock protruded from the offending door. Edward jumped, Roy almost feel face first onto the floor, and they both had the utmost desire to kill the person on the other side of the door. Roy, though awake the entire time, pretended to have woken up at that moment, looking up at Ed with groggy eyes.

"F-Fullmetal? –yawn- What're you doing here?" He asked, inwardly smirking at his acting skills.

Edward blushed slightly and stuttered, "I-I…um… wanted… to warn you that you… s-sleep walk! Yeah! Um.. you were sleepwalking and you came into my room and…" he flushed again"…uh… you kis- I mean kept m-muttering about how….you were gonna…uhhhhh… Fry me to a crisp and call me fried shrimp! I was gonna throw a tantrum until I saw you sleeping over h-here… so … yeah… and um… someone's knocking on your door… so you'd better answer it…. Bye!"

Edward then bolted out of the room so fast that Mustang couldn't quite register the fact that he left until he was gone… and apparently so did Hughes as he walked in asking, "What the hell just passed me? A speeding bullet!".

"No… just a flustered shrimp…" Roy mused, smirking.

"What'd you do to the kid now, Roy? Tell him that he's shorter than his temper?"

"Nothing of the sort, Hughes! On the contrary, the pipsqueak's temper is shorter than he is" He replied smugly, "Anyway… Let's just say his flushed face wasn't because of _anger_…" Mustang finished smoothly.

"I always knew you were a closet pedophile, Mustang…" Hughes stated slyly with the funniest of smirks plastered on his face, "And now you've even admitted to being gay! What a plus!"

Roy glared over at his long-time friend and his eye twitched. Hughes just laughed and walked over to the annoyed Colonel. His smirk was replaced with a knowing smile as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't get so heated, Roy. I always knew that you had some feelings for the kid, I just hope that neither you nor he get hurt in the process. There are a lot of people who are against these types of relationships because they don't know what it's like… They've never felt a love so strong that gender doesn't matter… Therefore, they cannot accept it. Make sure that when and if you decide to tell Edward how you really feel, that you're willing to protect him with your life, without hesitation."

Hughes then took his hand off and made his way to the door. He stopped in his tracks as he heard Roy's voice from across the room.

"I'd protect him with my very being… And if anyone ever tried to take Edward away from me… I would kill them with my bare hands, Lose… no… Quit my position in the military, and run away with him…" Roy stopped for a second, the seriousness in his voice was enough to make Hughes shiver, and then continued. "Because… a life without Edward… isn't a life I'd ever accept."

Hughes's eyes opened wide, then returned to normal as he smiled warmly and replied, not even facing his superior, "Good, I didn't have to force it outta you. You've grown up, Roy." Then, without another word, Hughes left the Colonel to his thoughts.

'_I don't care what anyone says… thanks for helping me realize that, Hughes… You're always there for me when I have no idea what to do… _Roy then sighed and his eyes closed.

_Edward… I have to tell you the truth, or these dreams will never go away… I have to tell you, or I'll never get another peaceful night of sleep without you by my side. . ._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward once again sat in his room, just like the night before, staring up at the ceiling. For quite a couple days, no… weeks… Thoughts about Mustang had been plaguing his mind, preventing any sleep from overcoming him. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do about his feelings towards his superior. He had, before, contemplated all solutions. Some which included hypnotism, hitting his head on a wall until he had amnesia, or the ever popular… avoidance of the object of affection. Naturally, the only one he **had** tried hadn't worked… After all, when you work for the guy you're in love with, it's hard to avoid him. Not to mention the other two were completely illogical and impossible.

Secretly, when he'd first found out about these feelings, he'd hoped that they were nothing more than a mere crush and a stage in his life that would eventually fade away. He was hoping that he was mistaken and what he thought was love was merely friendship and a healthy adoration for the colonel. Maybe even a _brotherly _love… He was definitely mistaken about that. He once stupidly considered that he should just tell the man and maybe he could help...

But no… Edward had been oh-so-intelligent to have decided to keep these feelings for his commanding officer completely bottled up until he thought they would burst under the pressure. Countless times, he'd found himself in the shower, stroking himself until reached his highest peak, screaming out Roy's name out into the nothingness of the bathroom, then unraveling back down to earth panting heavily with flushed cheeks.

Not only that, but he also just wanted, if nothing more, than to be able to sleep in the same bed as Roy, and have the chance to be the one cuddling up to the man's side, just to be with him. He wanted to be loved by the man he'd harbored such deep feelings towards for years on end. Yet, he couldn't ever seem to be able to tell him. He was so afraid that Roy would reject him… or worse, be completely disgusted by the younger male's feelings. He was just so worried.

'_Goddamn… I'm so weak… I can't even admit my feelings…'_ Edward thought to himself, his self-abusive personality nagging at him over and over.

'_If only I could somehow know just what he feels for me… If only somehow he'd just come out and tell me, I'd be ok… I want to know… Then I could… tell him… just how much he means to me…_

That had been one of the last thoughts that entered the young man's mind as he began to drift off to sleep. Just as his mind began to go completely hazy, he whispered one thing…

"Roy..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm gonna tell him, no matter what…_

A very nervous yet excited colonel made his way, once again, down the hallway to Ed's room, only this time he was conscious. Roy held the small piece of paper in his hand as a back up, in case he froze up or something. He took the time to write out a note to the blonde boy, though throughout the entire message, he hoped he wouldn't mess up when he got there.

He found himself in front of Ed's door and took in a deep breath, then, he placed the note into his pocket for storage. Just as he reached for the door handle, he heard something that diminished his fears almost instantly.

"_Roy…' _He heard through the door as he laid his hand on the door handle.

_Well… I guess here goes nothing… _Roy thought to himself. Then he swiftly and quietly opened the door and revealed the younger alchemist already sleeping in his bed. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the boy, staring down at him lovingly. He tenderly cupped Ed's cheek, lightly brushing his thumb against the higher point of his cheek. Then, he lifted his hand back up and took his note out of his pocket. He held it in his hand for a minute, then lightly placed it on the nightstand next to his bed, in plain sight for the boy to see the next day.

The Colonel looked down at the boy for the last time for the night and smiled gently, leaning down to place a slight kiss on Ed's cheek before walking to the door, then stepping out of the room, heading back to his office to pack up for the night and go home for some very much deserved sleep.

He walked out of his office, locking it behind him this time , then for a reason unknown to anyone but the Colonel, and soon the sleeping blonde as well, he placed the key far back into a plant he'd put in front of his office the day before.

He walked out of the Central Headquarters with no other intention other than to go home.

-----(10-15 minutes later)-----

The older male made it to his home in record time, due to the certain hour of the night it was. He stepped out of his car and walked up the steps to his humble home, inserting the key into it's position before turning it and opening his door, stepping inside. As he made it inside, Roy hung his trench coat on the coat hanger and placed his keys on the front table. Then, the Colonel slipped off his shoes and didn't glance in a single other direction as he walked upstairs.

He sighed as he made it up to his room, soon undressing until he was only down to his with undershirt and black boxers.

As he climbed into bed, he imagined how it would be to be able to have Edward laying in his bed with him, clutching onto his and sleeping peacefully by his side. Roy smiled at that thought and plopped down, getting under his covers. Soon, his fatigue allowed him to sleep for once in the past couple weeks, freeing his mind from his fantasies.

Sometime during the night, Roy somehow acquired a pillow and soon snuggled into it, a certain blonde-haired shrimp that he'd fallen for taking every crevice his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Oi, that took me forever to come up with! I had writer's block only until a couple of days ago when it just hit me and I began writing, lol. Anyways, read and review please! 3 Until next time, Ja Ne!**_

_**xXxLovelessxXx**_


	4. Home Sweet Home Of Roy Mustang

Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Once again, just randomly hit by inspiration and began writing, Enjoy the chapter!! =D**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story –sigh-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (later chapters)_

_**Recap:**_

_As he climbed into bed, he imagined how it would be to be able to have Edward laying in his bed with him, clutching onto his and sleeping peacefully by his side. Roy smiled at that thought and plopped down, getting under his covers. Soon, his fatigue allowed him to sleep for once in the past couple weeks, freeing his mind from his fantasies._

_Sometime during the night, Roy somehow acquired a pillow and soon snuggled into it, a certain blonde-haired shrimp that he'd fallen for taking every crevice his mind._

_**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home... Of Roy Mustang**_

The next morning, Edward woke up to the sound of gunshots from off in the distance. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He stretched out his arms, back and legs before looking over at his nightstand. He intended to pick up his pocket watch but instead a small folded up piece of paper caught his eye. He eyed it curiously before taking it into his hand. He unfolded it and read the neatly handwritten message inside.

_Fullmetal,_

_I need to talk to you privately about some matters that need to be attended to. Please head to my office first thing in the morning. There is a spare key to my office in the plant by the door. Make sure to lock the door behind you. I'll see you then._

_-R. Mustang-_

Ed quirked an eyebrow at the seriousness of the note. He assumed it was confidential and no one else needed to hear about it. _'Maybe he found out some information about the Philosopher's stone'_ he thought suddenly. As if inspired to get ready, Edward sprinted over to his small closet and barely took any time at all to slip on his clothes, shove the note into his pockets, slip on his shoes and coat, and head out the door. Edward's path was automatically directed to Mustang's office.

Meanwhile Roy was staring down the barrel of Hawkeye's gun, comically shocked by her earlier shots at him.

"Sir, what do you mean you want to 'Take the rest of the day off'? You have a LOT of work to do today and I don't want to be stuck with it." Hawkeye calmly, yet coldly spoke to her supposed superior.

"Hawkeye… put the gun down. I have matters to attend to today that are much more important. I don't need you to do any of my paperwork because I'll be take it with me, so please calm down." He spoke calmly, having overcome his initial shock.

First Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed and hesitantly lowered her gun. _'I guess as long as he does the work, it's alright…'_ she thought to herself and put the gun back into its holster. "Fine, Colonel, but you'd better finish it."

Roy smirked, "Of course… Oh and one more thing, Lieutenant…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Make sure to let no one but Edward into my office, alright?"

"Um… alright sir…" She replied with a slightly raised eyebrow and then walked back out the door to her own desk.

Roy almost smiled to himself as he thought to himself. _'Edward will be here soon… Finally I'll be able to tell him._

Roy yawned to himself, recalling the events of the previous night's dream. It wasn't as erotic as all the others… It was passionate… It was loving.

He smiled to himself again. He hoped that all the dreams he'd had would soon become reality.

Edward stopped in front of the door to Mustang's office. He looked to the side of the door and saw the plant that the Colonel had mentioned. After digging around, he finally felt the cold, hard, metal shape of a key and grasped it. He pulled his arm out and used his thumb to try and wipe off the dirt. Not noticing the questioning glance of a pair of amber eyes coming from Hawkeye's desk.

He took the key and slid it into the keyhole. After unlocking it, he opened the door and immediately caught the gaze of two dark, slanted eyes almost hidden behind raven bangs.

Edward simultaneously flushed and felt it difficult to breathe. He forced himself to look away in order to close the door. He then locked it just like Mustang had said in his message. Afterward, he made his way over to the Colonel's desk.

Roy just gazed at the younger alchemist as Edward made his way over. He had to force himself not to get up and embrace the boy and spill his heart out. He looked so nervous, and it was just so adorable. This was a side of Ed that Roy had never seen. He wondered just how many sides there were to the small blonde.

"So… Mustang, what was so important that you needed to see me in private?" Edward asked curiously and was attempting to hide his nervousness behind an annoyed tone. Roy on the other hand could see right through the boy's façade. He honestly did try to contain himself, but a small and noticeable smile made its way onto his face.

"Edward… There have been many things on my mind lately… One thing in particular has me infatuated and partly confused…" Roy started vaguely as he stood up from his desk. He walked over to where Ed was standing and stood right in front of him. He gazed down into the boy's eyes and knew he had Edward's undivided attention.

"What… is it…?" Edward asked hesitantly. He face heated at the close proximity of their bodies. The young alchemist's heart raced as he figured this couldn't be about anything in the military or about the philosopher's stone… _'H-He knows… Goddamn it, he knows about my feelings!! Oh god, he's probably gonna lecture me about how men should like women, not men… Or worse, he'll tell me to consider relocating!_

As Edward's mind thought up every possible thing that could happen, none of his thoughts could've prepared him for what the Colonel had actually wanted to say…

Before Edward had any time to register anything, Roy took Edward into his arms in a tight embrace as he spoke. "You… Your eyes, your hair, your face, your voice, your body… Everything about you has been on my mind, Edward… God, I haven't been able to think straight for the longest time and I can't take it anymore…" He murmured into Edward's shoulder.

Edward was so shocked that he couldn't seem to move. He could barely believe what he was hearing yet he couldn't help but feel relief and happiness flood throughout his body. Roy felt the same way he did… but how could he have not noticed? He got absolutely no signals from him beside that finger comment the other day…

Roy embraced him tighter. "Fullmetal, I'm in love with you…" he muttered and then took his head from the boy's shoulder and pressed his lips softly against Ed's. This action following the words muttered only a second before caused the boy to gasp lightly, letting his face turn slightly red as he kissed the Colonel back reluctantly. Roy smiled into the kiss and allowed his hands to explore up the blonde's back until they reached his braid. Roy then pulled the band out of Ed's hair and let the golden hair unravel from its braid to cascade around and past the boy's shoulders. Roy buried his right hand into the softness of Edward's hair and pressed against the back of his head to pull Ed's face closer to his own. Roy licked Ed's lower lip causing his smaller subordinate to whimper. Then, the Colonel deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm around Edward's waist. Their bodies molded together as if they were meant fit together.

Edward shyly brushed his tongue against the Colonel's, making the older male slightly groan. Roy then flicked his tongue against Edward's and caused the boy to let out a small moan into the man's mouth. Knowing they wouldn't last much longer, Roy broke the kiss for some much needed air. They both caught their breath while keeping their faces at a close distance as they were able to feel each others' panting breath. Roy gently nibbled on Edward's lower lip playfully.

"Colonel… I… I've fallen in love with you, too…" Edward whispered against Roy's lips. Roy smiled at that and moved his lips up to kiss the boy on the forehead.

"Edward, why don't you take the day off with me and come over to my house? It's much more comfortable than my office. Plus, we can talk a bit more… I'm sure you have a lot of questions and concerns about our…situation…"

Edward simply nodded, still melting in Roy's arms. His head was resting on the Colonel's chest and he felt himself growing instantly tired. Roy smiled warmly at the tired boy and picked him up bridal style, then carried him over to his chair and sat down. He set him down on his lap and hugged him from behind. Edward blushed and was fully awake in an instant. Roy reached for his papers and began gathering them up to put them into his briefcase. Then, Roy motioned for Edward to stand up so that he could get ready for them to leave.

After everything was all finished and ready to go, Edward and Roy walked out the door to the office and strode down the hallway. They both could've sworn that they felt eyes on them, but decided to pay no mind.

They all watched as Fullmetal and Flame walked down the hallway together. Every single one of them was smirking.

"So, he finally did it… about damn time!" exclaimed Hughes from the back of the room, throwing his hands back behind his head.

"I wondered how long it would take them to finally admit it…" sighed Major Fuery quietly while petting Riza's dog, Black Hayate.

"Damn!! They took less time than I thought they would!!" Second Lieutenant Havoc whined from his chair.

"Havoc, you owe me twenty-five dollars" Hawkeye called from her desk, not taking her eyes off the book she happened to be reading. Havoc grimly reached his wallet and took out the money he owed, then walked over to Riza and handed it to her. "I can't believe I lost the damn bet…" he mumbled gruffly.

"Thank you." Riza said, partly amused and slipped the money into her own wallet before sliding it back into her back pocket.

"So… what do you think will happen now?" asked the voice of Vato Falman, who was sitting by the window, watching the two who had left that were now heading to Roy's car.

This question lingered in the air for a few moments before every male in the room, excluding Fuery, got the most perverted smirks on their faces. Riza just kept to herself as she watched all the men in the room make bets on what would happen and how it would happen. She just rolled her eyes and continued to read. She was sure that they would decide when the time was right.

_It's about time…_

Roy and Ed side by side during the drive to the Colonel's house. Edward fidgeted with his fingers and kept his gaze towards the window. He watched the buildings and people as they seemed to rush past. He wondered what would happen… Or where he should start his questions.

Roy glanced over at Edward. He noticed how concentrated his face looked and he wondered what on earth was making the young man think so hard. He would've kept his eyes locked to the boy if only he didn't have to keep them on the road. Roy continued to drive down until he finally hit his street and turned. Soon enough, the two State Alchemists stopped right in front of Roy's home.

As soon as they walked in, Edward began looking around, finding his Colonel's taste in decorating very…well… Roy-ish. It was kind of what he'd picture the man to have. Black furniture, dark grey walls, some splashes of silver gold here and there. It was very well put together… Very much like Roy…

Roy just watched as the short blonde examined his home top to bottom, looking as if he were studying one of the most difficult books in the English language. After what seemed like a couple minutes into the younger male's inspection, Roy decided to walk over and tap on the boy's shoulder. He quickly spun around and tilted his head.

"Yes?" Ed asked innocently.

"Are you planning to inspect my house all day, Edward?" Roy asked slyly, smirking down at the younger alchemist.

Edward slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that Colonel… I tend to take in my surroundings to get comfortable…" He then walked over to Roy's couch and plopped down on it, using the table as a footrest and crossing his legs over one another. Roy looked down at his questioningly.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my table as a foot rest, Fullmetal…"

"Since when did I do something that you'd appreciate, Colonel Bastard?" Ed retorted with a smirk.

Roy sighed and sat next to Ed. He looked over to him and then Ed spoke up again, his tone softening only a little, but still noticeable.

"Why did you all of a sudden decide to tell me about your feelings, Colonel…?" He asked as he looked him squarely in his eyes.

Roy was slightly caught off guard with that question, but then simply smirked and responded with…

"I've been having dreams about you Fullmetal, and I hoped this would make them stop, also… I didn't want to keep on waking up without you sleeping beside me."

"C-colonel!?"

Ok, Another chapter finished!! Hope you all enjoyed it, it took me a while to write, hehe. Next chapter's gonna be great, I'm contemplating whether or not some nice yaoi action should happen, considering it's so early in the story. If you want, review what you think should happen. Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter! Ja Ne!

xXxLovelessxXx


	5. Closets and Showers

Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Why hello there, again. Hopefully this chapter will go as well as I think it will **_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story –sigh-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (later chapters)_

_**Recap:**_

_Roy was slightly caught off guard with that question, but then simply smirked and responded with…_

"_I've been having dreams about you Fullmetal, and I hoped this would make them stop, also… I didn't want to keep on waking up without you sleeping beside me."_

"_C-colonel!?"_

_**Chapter 5 – Closets and Showers**_

Edward was caught off guard by Roy's words… and even more caught off guard when the Colonel pushed him down on his back and planted his lips firmly against his own. Though blushing like hell, Ed couldn't help but close his eyes and respond to the kiss, his inexperience reflecting through his nervousness. Ed made a little noise as he felt the Colonel's tongue lightly run along his bottom lip through slightly parted mouth. Going with his curiosity, Edward parted his own lips and let out a quiet moan as he felt Roy's tongue glide against his tongue as he explored every single inch of the boy's mouth. Roy held the smaller male tight against him and his hands traveled every groove, crevice and curve of Ed's body.

Edward shuddered and felt himself raise his hips slightly as if it controlled itself. This in turn caused him to grind into the Colonel's … What is that…? Edward then flushed furiously as he realized that his Colonel… was hard… For him. The man above him let out a low groan and Edward found himself moaning as the Colonel took no time at all to respond and ground against him.

Edward felt a feeling he'd never in his life had felt before… At least not while he was with another person. He wanted… something to happen…

'_I want to do that grinding thing again…'_ He thought to himself and then, with no warning to the Colonel kissing him senseless, he raised his hips again to meet Roy's and both of their hips and groined rubbed up against one another.

"_E-Edward…_" Roy groaned out breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

The older male then kissed down the boy's chin, down his neck and stopped at the juncture between his collarbone and neck and nipped at it. The young alchemist beneath him gasped out, "C-Colonel!!"

Roy smirked against Ed's neck '_Heh… Damn, that has a bit of Kink to it…'_ He thought before lifting his head to look up at Ed. The sight before him nearly pushed him off the edge. He laid his eyes on the very aroused blonde-haired male looking at him with a flushed face and half lidded eyes. His breath came out in pants and he gazed into Roy's eyes with a passion he'd never think the boy could possess. He felt his own erection grow, if possible and saw the boy's face become a darker shade of red as he felt it against his leg.

It took Roy almost the entire strength of his being not to strip off both of their clothes and just take the boy right then and there. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Edward on the top of the forehead before climbing off, sitting Ed back up and sitting next to him. He sighed, but looked back at Ed as he felt the teen's hand cover his. Roy smiled tenderly and grasped it in his own.

"Colonel… why'd you stop…?" Edward asked shyly and quietly. Roy almost chuckled at this more shy side of Edward, but kept it to himself.

"Edward… You're not ready for what could have come… Hell, I don't think I'm exactly ready for that either… We have things to talk about… I know you have millions of questions running through your little head right now…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT THEY HAVE A HEAD THE SIZE OF A-" Edward's almost-tirade was halted by Roy's lips on his. Edward blushed as soon as the kiss broke.

"You really need to work on that sh- uh… Temper of yours, Ed…" Roy said teasingly, toying with a couple strands of Ed's blonde hair. Ed murmured a quiet 'Shut up…' and rest his head on the Colonel's shoulder with a small sigh.

"What are we gonna do, Colonel..? I mean… aren't these kinds of relationships prohibited…? …What if someone finds out…? Will you leave me? Wait, does all this mean we're together?? Does this mean you weren't dating Riza? I thought you liked women!" Edward soon had to breathe, not ever finishing half the questions he had going through his head. Roy chuckled and kissed Ed on the cheek. Ed scowled and blushed, "I'm not a girl ya know…" He mumbled. Roy just held him closer.

"Ed, you ask way too many questions, but since you probably won't remember them all, I'll just answer…" Roy took a short pause before saying, "I'll just have to protect you, Yes these kinds of relationships are a taboo and prohibited. If someone finds out, I'll make sure that no harm will come to us, I will never leave you, Yes, we are together if you want to be… I do, I wasn't dating Riza… she's more like a sister to me, and I do like women, but apparently you're different since you're the only male I've ever fallen in love with."

Edward blinked a couple times and was still trying to comprehend all the answers just given to him. Soon he looked up at Mustang, smiled, then tackled him and hugged him tight. Roy chuckled and hugged him back.

For a while, the two just lay there enjoying the feel of being in each others' arms. Then it was Edward who broke the silence by letting out a very long yawn. He rubbed his eyes lightly and then made a small "Eeep!" as he felt himself being picked up by the man who was beneath him only moments before. Roy picked the blonde up bridal style and began to walk over to a hallway that led to a flight of stairs.

"Colonel… Where are we going…?" Edward asked curiously. Roy smiled down at him and replied.

"You're tired, I'm tired, we're gonna go to bed." He answered simply. Edward looked up at him and in his mind he began putting two-and-two together… Well, more like Roy+Ed+bed+sleeping together. His face became red for the millionth time that day.

They walked up the stairs and down a hallway before they were in front of a foreign door. Roy managed to open said door and walked inside, using his foot to close the door behind him. Edward had to admit, Roy certainly didn't favor much color… Not that he was complaining. The Colonel's room was the same color as the rest of the house, but it had more of a personal touch. Plus, it was the one room in the house that smelt the most like Roy. Edward smiled to himself and let himself be carried over to the bed.

Roy set the teen down on his bed and watched him take off his red coat along with his long sleeved shirt and his leather pants. Now he was left in his light blue boxers and black tank top. Roy thought he looked adorable as he yawned lightly again and rubbed his eyes. As soon as Edward lay down, Roy laid down right next to him and wrapped his arms around the young man's frame, pulling him closer and burying his face into Edward's hair and Edward buried his into his Colonel's chest.

It didn't take long for both soon-to-be lovers to fall into a peaceful sleep lying in each others' arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sometime in the way-too-late hours of the night, Roy found himself stirred awake by a loud rapping at his door. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he got up, he stretched his arms up and bent partially backwards as he attempted to get somewhat awake enough to answer the door. The Colonel walked downstairs and made his way to the door. Opening it, his eyes widened in surprise.

"F-Furher!" Roy immediately went into a sharp salute, standing attention.

"At ease, Colonel Mustang." Furher King Bradley answered from outside of the door. Roy rest his hand against his side and asked, "If I may ask, what are you doing here, Sir?" He asked tensely, keeping in mind that he had an underage subordinate sleeping up in his room at that very moment.

"I know it's late, Colonel, but I need you and Fullmetal to go on a mission together next week. I came to give you the mission specs and to brief you on your assignment."

"I see, It's no trouble at all, Sir. Please, come in." Roy stepped to the side as the Furher walked in and then said, "I just need to take care of something upstairs, Sir. Please make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a moment." As Bradley nodded, Roy made his way back up the stairs and walked into his room. The Furher had nearly given him a heart attack, as he thought that he'd be found out for sure. He opened the door and immediately looked down at the teenaged alchemist curled up in a ball like a cat. He smiled and walked over, lightly rubbing the boy's shoulder.

"Ed….Edward… Wake up…" Roy whispered softly into the boy's ear. When Ed didn't wake up, an idea hit him. The Colonel leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against the boy's own lips. He felt a stir below him and lifted his head to look down. Edward was tiredly gazing up at him with pink tinted cheeks.

"What a way to wake me up, Bastard…" Ed mumbled lazily with a slight smile on his face.

Roy smirked down at the boy and kissed him again before he said, "Edward… We've got a bit of a problem… The Furher is downstairs…"

Edward stared up at him before his eyes went dinner-plate wide and he let out a silent scream. Edward then proceeded ask in a nervously angry whisper, "What the hell are we gonna do, Mustang?!"

"You hide in my closet, I'll tell you what goes on downstairs, and you'll stay as silent as a mouse until I come up to get you." Edward couldn't argue with Roy's suggestion, so as silently as he could, he got up off the bed and headed towards the closet. After climbing in, Ed stuck his tongue out at the Colonel and closed the closet doors. Once he was sure that it was safe, Roy walked back down the stairs and went into his living room where the Furher sat on his couch.

"Sir. Sorry for the wait." Mustang stated professionally, sitting down in the chair across the way from Bradley. "Please, inform me on Fullmetal's and my mission and I will brief him tomorrow."

"Alright, Colonel. This mission shouldn't take more than a couple weeks to complete, but it definitely isn't easy. You will have to keep watch over East city, there has been some trouble and seeing as you and Fullmetal are both accomplished and powerful alchemists, you should be able to handle it." Bradley explained, handing him a file containing leads and content about their mission.

"Sir, can you elaborate on what's been happening in East City?" Roy asked curiously.

"Well… there have been countless reports of trouble on the streets. State alchemists have been brutally beaten, kidnapped tortured…and sometimes found dead. I believe it's an extremist group rebelling against the military and I feel that you and Fullmetal are competent enough to handle it and put a stop to it. I trust that you'll protect each other… or at least you'd protect him, considering his attitude towards you."

This caused the Colonel to slightly smirk, responding to the Furher, "Sir, I'm sure he'll be fine with it, besides, I think he's warming up to me…" '_If only you knew…'_ Roy managed to keep his smirk down to a small grin, practically laughing his little pyromaniac ass off.

Soon, their meeting was over and the Colonel saluted to the Furher before closing the door and locking up for the night. Then, he made his last trek up the stairs for the night as he went upstairs and walked back into his room. He tapped on the closet door, but was surprised to not get an answer. When his second try didn't work, he opened the door to the closet and saw something that caused him to unconsciously hold his breath.

Ed was curled up in a small ball facing forward, sleeping. His hair fell around the shape of his face, with a couple of stray strands hanging in his face. Roy could barely hear Ed's breathing and couldn't stop staring at how angelically peaceful he looked while sleeping. Finally, Mustang noticed his need for breath and let out the air that he'd been holding in. With a small smile gracing his features, Roy picked Ed up and carried him over to the bed. He lay down with Ed by his side and felt the boy snuggle closer to his chest as he pulled the blanket over both of them, falling asleep until the next morning.

The next morning, Ed slowly gained consciousness and found himself in very strong, warm arms. His eyes opened only slightly as he recalled last night's events… '_Didn't I end up falling asleep in Roy's closet?' _Edward thought to himself in confusion. He finally looked up to see the face of his Colonel and snuggled into him one more time before stealthily slipping out of the man's arms and replacing the gap with a pillow, sneaking off to Roy's bathroom.

'_The Bastard must've brought me over to the bed…' _Edward though as he locked the door, turned on the bathroom fan and stripping off his clothes. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the shower, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. Once it was hot enough to his liking, he dropped the towel and stepped into the shower.

Edward tilted his head up and let the water stream down his body, relaxing his muscles. He sighed in contentment and just stood in the flowing water for a couple minutes.

-With Roy-

Roy woke up in the morning and attempted to kiss the blond in his arms. The only problem was… he ended up kissing a white, fluffy pillow. Roy pushed the pillow away and looked around his room. Confused, he though _'Where did Ed go…?'_

Baffled, he was about to walk down the hall before he heard a slight hissing sound coming from his bathroom. (You all know he'd so do this…) The now grinning Colonel waltzed over to the door. Unfortunately his plan backfired when he grabbed the handle to the door, tried turning it, and figured out that Ed locked it.

Still not completely crestfallen, Roy went over to his nightstand's top drawer and took out a thin piece of plastic. After walking back over to the door, Roy took the piece of plastic and inserted in a bit above where the doorknob was, in between the door frame and the door itself. Then he slid it down and pushed the door open. Grinning with the success of his break in, Roy stepped into the bathroom and looked over to the shower.

There stood Ed, in all his naked glory as he was washing his hair. Roy felt himself and '_**himself**_' stiffen. With a perverted smirk, Roy started to strip off his clothes. Once his boxers were off, he snuck over to the shower and stepped in silently behind Ed. The unsuspecting teenager was still washing his hair, unaware of the man ready to pounce.

Roy wrapped his arms around the younger male and felt him jump and let out a startled shout.

Edward felt someone's arms wrap around him and, surprised, he let out a shout. He spun around in the man's arms and looked up to see his Colonel.

Annoyed, Edward shouted, "Oi! Bastard! What the fuck?! You scared me!"

The smirking Colonel just held him tighter, pressing their naked bodies together. Wait… Edward looked Roy up and own as much as he could… Roy was naked. In the shower… With him.

Edward's face turned so red that it was almost purple as he then felt the man's growing erection right on his stomach. _'Is... Is that because of me…?" _Edward didn't have time to stay on his current trail of thought due to the hand trailing down Ed's back, making him shiver and involuntarily grind himself against Roy's leg… as well as his stomach on Roy's member. Edward moaned as Roy let out a suppressed groan coming out as a grunt.

"R-Roy…" the younger alchemist whispered into the older male's chest while his body shivered. Roy on the other hand, was attempting to control himself from bending Edward over and thrust into him over and over again. He knew that the boy wasn't ready yet, and he knew he should have more self control than this as well. So, regretfully, Roy pulled away slightly, looking down at Ed with a small smile.

"Ed… you're not ready yet… I can't take advantage of you like this… We'll take it slower than this, alright?"

Edward nodded, still gazing at the Colonel with a flushed face. Roy sighed and held the boy close once more, mindful of both his and his soon-to-be lover's arousal.

Roy stood there, wondering how the hell he could control himself around the blonde, when he couldn't stay away from him for more than five minutes.

Ok, guys, here was the next chapter, I made it a little longer than usual and I added some nice yaoi moments… Hope you liked it!! I'll see ya next chapter! Ja Ne!

xXLovelessXx


	6. Short Temper

Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Ed will finally start acting like himself again! XD sorry about the OC ness, I just thought that he'd probably act that way if Roy were to do those sorts of things to him.. Hehe Anyways, I decided to make this a really fun, really LONG chapter due to the long wait. I'm sure you guys will love this!! Plus I finally learned how to spell "Fuhrer"**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story –sigh-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (later chapters)_

_**Chapter 6 – Short Tempered**_

"MISSION IN EAST CITY?!" cried a small blonde in a towel as his Colonel told him the news. The boy's flushed and angered face was pouting as he continued complaining," But Al NEEDS me! He's all the way in Risembool and now I have to tell him that he has to stay there for a few weeks while I'm on a mission?! How cruel would that be?!"

Said Colonel happened to be holding in his laughter at the small over protective older brother. "Ed, it'll only be a couple weeks… Stop making such a fuss, your small body may not be able to stay stable under pressure." Said the smirking Colonel.

Edward narrowed his eyes up at him and his eye twitched as he yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS A LADDER TO REACH THE FIRST TIE OF HIS SHOE?! HOW ABOUT I SNAP OFF YOUR LEGS?! WHO'D BE THE PIPSQUEEK THEN, HUH?!"

"You're adorable when you're angry Ed…." Roy suddenly purred out. Edward stared blankly at Roy and then broke out into a blossoming blush.

"Fuck you, Colonel Bastard…" Edward mumbled as he looked away from the perverted bastard he had for a Colonel.

"When and where?" Roy quipped rapidly, causing Edward to grunt, turn a darker shade of red and stomp down the hall calling back to him in a higher octave, "You, Colonel Mustang, are a PERVERT!"

"Tell me something I don't already know, Fullmetal!!" Roy called back as he heard the boy stomp down the stairs, grumbling about "Perverted bastard colonel pedophiles" and whatnot. Soon, he heard the opening of a cabinet and realized that the bottomless pit was about to eat. He rushed downstairs to keep him from eating Roy out of house and home.

When Roy got downstairs, the blonde in question was already devouring a box of cookies that were sitting on the shelf. He chuckled and walked over to Ed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know Ed, if you drank some milk with that I'm sure you'll not only wash down those cookies, but I bet you'll start growing."

Edward's eye twitched and threw his half-eaten cookie as he began yelling all kinds of ridiculous things like "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE'D DROWN IN A SINGLE DROP OF MILK?!" and many others that just did not make any sense. During his little rant, however, Roy managed to take away the cookies, pick Ed up, and get him all the way back up to the bedroom. By the time Ed realized that he was taken away from his beloved cookies, he was already being dressed by Roy.

Once they were all dressed, they headed downstairs and were about to walk out the door before Ed pointed out, "Um… wouldn't it look weird for me to be leaving your house with you…?" Roy nearly did a face plant for not realizing that small fact. Sighing, Roy looked back at Ed and suddenly embraced him.

"M-Mustang?!" Ed exclaimed. Roy just made a shushing noise held him tighter. He slipped something slightly heavy into his pocket and kissed him on the forehead. "You head out first, alright? The headquarters shouldn't be far from here… I'll see you tonight." Then the Colonel pushed him out the door and smiled as he waved. Edward just stood there for a couple seconds with a confused face before shaking his head slightly and turning to start walking to headquarters.

Edward reached into his pocket to reveal a key to Roy's house. He blushed and put it back, suddenly not so angry at the Colonel.

A couple minutes later, Roy left the house and walked out to the car. At first, he expected to see his driver looking at him impatiently for taking so long, but when he actually looked at the driver's side, he remembered that he'd been the one to dismiss his driver for the day yesterday.

'_Looks like I'm gonna have to drive today…' _He changed his pathway and walked around the car to the driver's side.

-Meanwhile-

A very pissed off Edward barged into Headquarters…. Soaking wet. It seems the weather decided to turn against him and his forty-five minute walk. _'Close my ASS. I am NOT going over tonight.' _Edward stomped all the way to where all of Mustang's subordinates had gathered. Five pairs of eyes stared at Edward, noting his annoyed demeanor. Havoc was the first to practically voice his own death wish.

"Awww…. What's wrong shorty? Mustang break your heart?" he teased.

Jean barely had any time to react before the Fullmetal Alchemist turned into a very angry and dangerous "Ed-Go-Round", swinging Havoc around in a violent circle, yelling profanities, insults, comments of his not shortness, and cursing the absent Colonel into oblivion. Havoc was passed out by the time Ed was done with him and was currently lying on the floor with swirls in his eyes. The fuming half-metal teenager was standing in the middle of the room, eye twitching when the Colonel stepped out to see what all the commotion was about. Edward's head snapped around to meet eyes to back with a now nervously retreating Colonel.

His body spun around and he pointed fiercely at his soon-to-be-dead lover. "_**YOU.**_" He seethed.

The Colonel froze, then nervously smiled at the blonde as he said, "Edward… I… didn't know there…. Was going to… be rain… today…"

The other barely paid attention to his Colonel as he walked over, dragged him into his office by his collar, and slammed the door behind him. Fear gave way to curiosity as the members of the office, excluding the unconscious Second Lieutenant, attempted to listen to the conversation through the door.

-In Roy's office-

"I challenge you!!" Edward started off with a shout.

"What on earth are you talking about, Fullmetal?" He asked with a cool voice, his initial surprise and nervousness having worn off as soon as the sat down.

"I want to have another mock battle with you… No holding back, use all our strength, I'll show you that I can kick your pompous ass in front of the entire military!!" He exclaimed, smirking.

"Ed… I don't want to fight you… can't we just talk this out like civilized men?" He asked, but got a scoff in return. "Hell no. I. Want. To. Fight. You." Ed said while taking steps over to the colonel's desk. Roy's calm expression turned into an amused smirk as Ed glared at him with a smirk on his face.

_He really is serious about this, isn't he?_ Roy thought with a small chuckle. He leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Ed's lips and smirked at him. "You're cute when you're all heated about something…" As Ed flushed and stuttered a "Shut up bastard" and Roy leaned back into his chair and looked up at the pink faced blonde.

"Alright, Ed, I'll get clearance from the Fuhrer for the mock battle and permission to use the Parade grounds tomorrow... again… but how about we make this just a bit more interesting, ne?" Roy quirked an eyebrow at Ed with a smug smirk plastered on his face. Edward stared straight at him with a similar smirk.

"I'm listening…," he answered in an amused tone, indeed wondering what his Colonel was planning.

"Let's have a wager, Fullmetal… my dear, sweet Edward…"

His tone made Ed look at him strangely, but all intent on listening, "Alright, let me start it off then… If I win… You have to say in front of the ENTIRE military that you're gay. And you'll have to tell them that you wanna see all MEN in miniskirts"

Roy hadn't expected that… Hell, he was hoping the little twerp would tell him to do whatever he said as his personal slave or something… Well, no matter, he wouldn't win anyways… And Roy's suggestion was much, much better and more rewarding.

"Agreed, Fullmetal… Now… If I win…" Roy waved Edward to come closer as he whispered him into his ear. Edward's eyes opened wide and his eye twitched as his face turned red. "W-What?! Are you crazy? Why should I give you the pleasure of me doing THAT?!" Edward exclaimed heatedly.

"What? Afraid you'll lose Fullmetal?" Roy smirked and almost outright laughed at Ed's incessant mumbled curses. After a few moments of what looked like inner arguments, the alchemist caved.

"Fine! But I **_WILL_** win this you snap-happy pyromaniac."

"Mmmmhmm… keep thinking that... Edward, and when I end up winning, I'll be sure to enjoy your end of the bargain."

And with that, Ed stormed out of the office… in all his angry red-faced glory.

--(Later on with Roy)--

After getting very approving and interested clearance from the Fuhrur to use the Parade grounds once more (and a comment about not causing as much damage as last time), Roy was sitting in is office again, drumming his pen against the surface of the desk.

As much as he wanted to go see the blonde that was only a short stroll away, he had to wonder if the boy would even let him in. Seeing as how angry the young prodigy seemed to be about having to walk all the way over to headquarters from Roy's house, he found that to be a resounding… no way in hell.

"_I guess this means I won't have him over tonight like I'd hoped… Damn…'_

He had to admit, the boy practically had him twirled around his finger, even if Ed didn't realize it. The young state alchemist plagued his mind damn near every second of his sleep and waking hours.

Then again, there were plus sides to this bet. If, and most likely when, Edward lost, he would definitely never live it down. Not only because of his humiliating loss to Roy, but also let's not forget the other little detail… that would be oh so very enjoyable and Ed would _definitely_ never live that one down.

The Colonel smirked to himself and like every other night, he filed papers into his suitcase to leave. He got up from his desk and walked over to the coat rack, took his standard issue military trench coat, and slipped it on. He grabbed his suitcase by the handle as he walked out the door…

Silently eager for the next day to come.

He would definitely not hold back.

--(The next morning)--

Around the circular parade grounds, nearly the entire Military gathered behind giant fences temporarily put up to keep incidents like the previous battle from happening. In the middle, Maes Hughes stood with a microphone in hand as Edward and Roy stood at opposite ends of the area. Edward was glaring at the Colonel while the other had an amused smirk gracing his features.

"Members of the Military, the moment you've all been waiting for… Fullmetal's and Flame's long awaited REMATCH!!" Hughes exclaimed into the microphone while the members of the "audience" cheered.

"I had no idea so many people wanted to see this again…" Edward mumbled to himself glaring at the ground.

"OK! So, let's get started. The rules are simple, boys, the last one standing wins…." Hughes explained, then continued, "You have your terms and wagers explained to each other, so…… READYSETGO!!" he said quickly, then ran off, similar to last time. Ed was expecting that.

As soon as Maes ran off, Edward had managed to dodge the first snapped flame headed in his direction. He did a running flip, then spun on his heel and ran straight towards Mustang while changing his automail arm into a blade. Dodging several flames, having spent all night figuring how long it would take in between each snap of Roy's fingers, he managed to get about a foot away from his Colonel and swing his blade. The older alchemist, however, dodged it easily and drop-kicked Ed in the back of the shin, knocking him to the ground.

Edward caught himself in a back flip and changed his arm back to normal, throwing the "destroy flame gloves" idea straight out the window.

The blonde then ran back towards Roy. Once he got maybe a foot away again, he clapped his hands together. Expecting him to transmute, Roy lunged forward, only to be punched in the stomach… he fell for Ed's fake-out transmutation.

Ed then jumped back and attempted a real transmutation, clapping once again and slamming his hands down on the ground. A rumbling in the ground sounded and in only a second, a well formed out of the ground. Somehow, Ed managed to get deep enough to the water pipes and in just a matter of seconds, a large gush of water came shooting out of the well, drenching Ed himself and Mustang.

Roy's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his gloves. "_The kid's improved… I'll give him that"_ he thought to himself and looked over at Ed to see him running at him again.

Roy quickly rose up off the ground and dodged Ed's first punch. Ed got frustrated and tried again. Missed. He growled in frustration and kicked Mustang in the leg. Grunting, the Colonel fell back onto the ground. "That was low, Ed…" and he kicked out as well. This caused the blonde to fall over and this gave Roy some time to get up.

With the water still gushing out of the well, Roy was still soaked and couldn't use his gloves. Instead of trying to ignite a fire he looked at Ed, who'd just got up, and he got into a fighting stance. Ed smirked and did the same. Roy was the first to attack and threw a left hook. Ed easily blocked this with his flesh arm and aimed a high kick at Roy's face. Dodging to the side and rolling, Mustang crouched and kicked his leg out at Ed's shin again. Learning from the mistakes of the early part of the battle, Ed jumped up and then kicked Roy in the ass, sending him forward to land flat on his face. Edward started laughing uncontrollably at his soon-to-be lover's unfortunate face-plant into the soil.

"Careful, Ed, you shouldn't get distracted…" Came the voice of a very NOT amused Colonel and before the blonde knew it, he was falling straight towards the ground with a foot print of his back.

Getting up and dusting himself off, Roy watched the boy quickly get back up. The annoyed twitch of his eye was enough to make the older male laugh if not for the foot making a bee-line for his chin. He jumped back and then, without any warning, got within centimeters of Ed's face, his body very close to Ed's.

Fullmetal's face turned instantly red as he looked into the Colonel's eyes. Unfortunately, Roy had yet another trick up his sleeve… or rather… in his front pocket.

Roy ignited a spark from a match and within a split second, Ed was flying into the air due to blast of the explosion. "BAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAAARRRRRDDDD!!" Edward exclaimed in mid-air.

They all lost sight of the small alchemist as he disappeared in a big cloud of smoke.

By the time the cloud disappeared, all they saw was Roy standing in the middle of the Parade ground smirking his flame-igniting ass off… plus a very unconscious Edward lying on the ground about fifty feet away from said spot with big swirls in his eyes and his shirt almost completely singed off.

Once everyone was sure that it was over, Maes stepped out again and said, "The winner… and only conscious competitor in the ring is… Roy Mustang!!"

After the cheers and quite a couple disappointed groans, Roy picked Ed up bridal style and walked out of the center, heading to the infirmary, smirking the entire way there.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day…

The office was in a fit of chuckles, giggles, snickers, and suppressed laughs as Ed held up his end of the bargain… and no one would ever forget the day Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, showed up to work in a miniskirt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

XD I had to do it, yeah it was unrelated to the story, but I had to put that in there!! I hope ya liked it, because I know I loved writing it!! I'll see ya next chapter! Sorry if the fight scene may have been too short, by the way.

xXxLovelessxXx


	7. A Night Well Spent

Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Oi… hope you can forgive me for the wait, people. I've had school stuff, a whole bunch of dance shows and stuff, I haven't had time to type anything, not to mention writer's block, but now I'm much better, so here's the update!!**_

_**WARNING (Mature Content): Yes, I'm finally trying my luck with a lemon, so if you do not like this type of thing, please do not read it. I don't want flames about disgusting anyone thinks this is or whatever, cause if that's the case you shouldn't be reading this in the first place P Anyways, Enjoy!**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: No ownage –pouts-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M –This chapter!_

_**Chapter 7 – A Night Well Spent**_

Outside of headquarters in the courtyard, Edward sat on the steps out in the rain. It had been about a week since the whole mini-skirt deal and soon he and Roy would have to leave to East City. He had already informed Alphonse, and the younger of the two actually sounded happy to stay with Winry and Pinako for a couple more weeks, if necessary. Edward had informed him about everything… except about himself and the Colonel's current relationship status. Though he felt bad about keeping something from his younger brother, Edward believed it to be best to tell him something that important in person…

He gazed forward, his mind wracking with thought after thought. He found that rainy days were always easier for him to think things over and wind down. He always did find rain somewhat relaxing… unless he was in a pissed off mood… then it was just kind of irritating. He pondered about a number of things… from things like his relationship to when his next check up with Winry was… and all the way to what would happen in East City. He absently toyed with the cool, metal key which was slipped into his pocket about a week or so ago. Maybe he should go over tonight, he felt the odd desire to see his Colonel.

With that in mind, he stood up drenched from head to toe, and trudged his way out of the courtyard and headed on his way to Roy's house, hoping that the Colonel was home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flip...

Flip…

Flip…

Roy sighed as he flipped yet another page to one of his subordinate's _extremely _long report on coal mines in the northwest. All he really wanted to do was to go home and hopefully find a certain small blond seventeen year old soon-to-be lover in his house waiting for him. He knew the blond hadn't used the key yet, nor had he been to Roy's house since the day they'd confessed their feelings to one another, but he hoped that the boy would finally use it today. Just the thought of Edward made him smile to himself. Soon, they'd have to set out on a mission together…

That thought made him worry. He didn't want to lose the boy so soon into the budding relationship, especially with how smooth everything was going so far. Considering how well known he and Edward were he was sure that within the first couple days they'd have a confrontation with the culprits.

Although he trusted Edward's abilities to defend himself, he couldn't seem to shake off the memories of the boy's right arm completely demolished by Scar, or the terrified glaze in his eyes when he'd almost been killed by "Barry the Chopper"… He just hoped that Ed would rise above his fears.

Roy shook his head _'This is not the time for thinking! I need to finish reading this report…'_

He then looked down at the little bit he had left. Smiling excitedly, Roy concentrated harder this time, anxious to get home, hoping he had Edward waiting for him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Knock

Knock

Knock

After getting no answer from inside of the Colonel's house, Edward figured that he wasn't home. Reaching into his pocket, the blond took out the metal key he'd been toying with earlier and slid it into the lock. Turning it, he unlocked the door with a small '_click'_ and turned the doorknob, walking inside.

Once inside, Edward closed the door behind him and looked around sensing that he was, in fact, alone like he'd thought. He toed off his dripping wet boots and took off his coat. He hung the drenched article of clothing up and walked into the living room. He really didn't get to look around the place too much the last time he was here, so he figured now would be the best time.

He walked around the room, taking in the detail before heading back over to the entrance where he saw a staircase. Sure enough, there was a long set of stairs leading up to a hallway. He made his way up and felt around clumsily for the light switch… which he roughly stubbed his flesh finger on. Hissing slightly in pain at the sudden unnatural way his finger bent, he stuck the tip of it in his mouth and used his metal finger to flip the switch.

It was a very small upstairs, but the blond quickly found the Colonel's room right across from him. He flipped another switch and looked around the room now that he was fully able to…

(please don't get too upset with the short scenes, I would make them longer… but I don't want to put too much detail into it…)

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Open.

Close.

Lock.

Finally after what felt like hours, though only a half hour, Roy finished his reading Havoc's report, and was now on his way out of the Central Headquarters. Thinking of home got him in a slightly better mood. After all, he might see the little shrimp… and if not, at least he'd be able to get some rest. As he stepped out of the main doors to Headquarters, the sight of his car partially pulled him out of his reverie. His driver looked over to him and waved at him politely. He returned the small greeting gesture and made his way over at a tad faster pace.

As he slipped into the large, black car, he greeted the man politely before closing the door and sitting down to look out the window. Roy watched the scenery pass as he thought of what he'd read about Edward's and his mission which he'd just recently learned that he and Edward would have to leave tomorrow afternoon…

It seemed that the Fuhrur had failed to mention that every soldier that the criminals had apprehended were, in fact, killed. What was strange was that the perpetrators seemed to carry out acts of brutality throughout the course of days, and each day the acts got worse. For example, a soldier would first simply recieve a threat, then the next day it would carry out into stalking, physical course of action would happen after two or three days of stalking, then a kidnapping would take place, followed by brutal torture carrying over for maybe a couple of days to a week, then they would commit the murder, and then the terrorist group would send a body part or article of clothing to the higher-ups as a warning to keep the military away.

With those facts in mind, Roy already knew he needed to stay close by Edward at all times, and vice versa. Else the Furher may be receiving some body parts of either Fullmetal or Flame… or both. In any case, thankfully there was a safe point for any and all Military personnel to hide out or stay, and it was in the form of a small Inn held by a married couple and their small daughter.

There were not many other details that he'd not gone over with the Furher the previous night, so he carefully tucked the details into the back of his mind as he pulled up to his house. It was pretty late at night, so it was partially dark outside… Dark enough to see a light on in his bedroom.

Roy thanked his driver, bowed, and stealthily walked up his walkway up to his door. He quietly slipped his key into the slot, turned the lock, but suddenly realized that the door was already unlocked. '_Little shrimp forgot to lock my door…' _Smirking to himself, he slowly and quietly opened the door, using his military skills for something he'd never thought he'd have to do… Sneak into his own house.

Closing the door and barely making a sound, Roy placed his briefcase down next to the coat rack, hung his trench coat on the coat rack and slipped his shoes off. He was sure Ed was there now, considering the sight of Ed's coat on the coat rack and shoes by the door, plus the tiny puddles of water leading upstairs. Roy tip-toed up the already-lit stairway and his opened door caught his eye. After he got to the top of the steps, Roy snuck over to his door and peeked in.

There stood Edward. Completely not paying attention, in his own little world examining Roy's room.

-With both now!-

Very silently and very quietly, Roy snuck behind the young alchemist. Said boy was examining the contents of the top of Roy's nightstand. He picked up a small, thin book next to Roy's lamp. It was small, black and thin… and made of leather.

"Could this be the Flame Alchemist's infamous 'Little Black Book'"? He asked himself out loud in a mocking tone, "I wonder how many women's phone numbers he has in here…"

Before the small blond was able to flip through it and find out, Roy wrapped his arms around Edward from behind and whispered into his ear, "Forty-six to be precise…."

Edward jumped and dropped the small book. His eyes widened as he spun around in the man's arms to meet eyes with the Colonel's onyx orbs. "C-Colonel!! You… uh… I was… "Edward searched for an excuse in his mind for what he was doing and why he was there…. But sighed defeatedly when he found none, "…Hi." He said timidly and smiled nervously.

Roy smirked and held his captive closer, nearly purring into his ear as he said, "Oh, dear, Ed. Why are you so nervous? I won't bite… Much." As he saw the young alchemist's face go aflame he chuckled and smirked down at the boy again. Edward attempted to get out of the Colonel's grip before Roy noticed the certain… Problem in his lower region. Luckily, Roy had yet to notice, for he was too busy teasing the teen with sexual innuendo and alluring smirks. Edward's eyebrow twitched _'You know… For a guy who wants to 'wait 'til I'm ready', he sure likes to tease a lot…'_

"C'mon, Colonel… you're really testing my… H-Hey… What're you…" The boy had no chance to finish his sentence as the Colonel in question was kissing his neck, allowing his teeth to graze the delicate skin. Edward whimpered quietly and tilted his neck to the side to allow the Colonel much better access. Roy accepted it generously, sucking on the skin and leaving semi-dark red spots behind. The young blond shivered and gasped as he felt Roy's hands snake up his shirt, caressing the soft, unseen skin hidden beneath his tank top.

"C-Colonel…" Edward breathed out as his eyes drifted closed, allowing the man permission to explore the confines of his body. Unfortunately, Roy's hands stopped their movement and pulled out, making the younger male make a small whimper in protest at the lost warmth. Roy turned the boy around and looked him in the eyes as did Edward into Roy's. "Edward… I think we're at the point where you can start calling me by my name…" Roy smiled genuinely at the blond, Causing Edward to naturally smile back, answering, "Ok… Roy."

For some odd reason, hearing the boy speak his name just sort of made the older man snap slightly. He gazed at Edward, making Edward get a little nervous. "Um… Are you ok? ... Hello…?" Edward waved his hand in front of the man's face. "Roy?"

Roy blinked and smirked at Ed. Then, without warning, he pounced. Tackling Edward, coincidentally onto the bed, Roy's lips connected with the younger man's. Surprised as Ed was, he couldn't find room to complain as he accepted Roy's lips against his own, feeling the man's tongue probing his lips, desiring to gain entrance. Edward parted his lips as his tongue met with Roy's. Experimentally, Edward rubbed his tongue along the side of Roy's, prompting a quiet groan out of the man's throat. What he didn't expect next was for the man to grind into Edward's hips with just the right amount of pressure. Edward moaned into Roy's mouth and met his hips with Roy's.

Breaking the kiss, Roy grinned down at the younger male who was, in fact, panting underneath him. With half lidded eyes, Edward looked up at his superior officer… No… Lover, and grinned back. Roy leaned down and gave Edward a chaste kiss before kissing down his cheek, down to his neck. He kissed the small bite marks on his way down and reached the boy's collarbone, where he nipped the junction between his collarbone and his neck. Hearing the boy whimper, Roy unclasped Edward's top shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Next he pulled the loose, black tank-top over the blonde's head. He took in the sight before him and leaned down to kiss down his soon-to-be lover's chest, bringing his attentions to kissing down the young man's stomach before reaching the waistband and belt of Edward's pants. The raven haired man unclasped Edward's belt, then felt a slight tugging on his uniform and met the other male's eyes. Looking up at the boy, they let their eyes communicate for them.

The already half-naked teen fumbled with his lover's uniform shirt, unable to figure out the complicated zippers and buttons. Roy chuckled lightly at the blonde's confusion saying, "Edward, most of those are only for show…" and led the boy's hands to three small clasps underneath a flap in the front of the uniform, thus leading to a few more clasps running down the middle front. The shirt opened to reveal a white long sleeved undershirt. Ed grunted softly, "So many layers…" Roy smirked and replied, "That's the only one left." Edward made quick work out of pushing off the first top and undershirt. Soon, Roy was in the same state as Ed, both males topless.

Roy then returned to pulling off Edward's pants, as did Edward with Roy. Roy chuckled again, Edward looked up at him slightly annoyed, "Why do you keep laughing at me?" Roy smirked down at Ed and replied, "I take it you use the laws of equivalency in bed too, huh?" Ed blushed, only just realizing it. Taking advantage of Edward's distraction, Roy pushed the younger male down back into the bed and climbed on top of him. A startled blonde looked shyly up, losing his stubborn exterior all together. Roy reached down and fingered the waistband of Edward's baggy light blue boxers. Edward pushed his hips up slightly, whimpering to try and get the raven haired man's attention. Taking in the boy's obvious sexual needs, Roy allowed his hand to slip underneath Edward's boxers, softly grasping his length.

The blonde let out a sharp gasp at the feel of the man's touch. Roy gently squeezed as to get a reaction, and wasn't disappointed as Edward breathed out a moan and arched his back. Roy felt his own needs suddenly spike at the sound of the boy's moan. Deciding to take it further, Roy began to stroke the boy, hearing Edward's moans begin to escalate in pitch and volume. As Roy's right hand was increasing pace slightly, his left hand was working Edward's boxers down his legs, until they were off. Edward's cries were getting louder and louder by the second and Roy could feel himself stiffen greatly, almost painfully, as his arousal grew tremendously. Edward groaned out loudly, feeling a sensation slowly build up within himself.

Roy then knew that his lover was ready. Much to the protests and whimpers from the young man beneath him, Roy released Edward's arousal and reached over to the dresser next to his bed. Edward cocked his head to the side as he watched his lover pull out a tube of some sort and, although he was dieing from the torture of not being able to climax, he was curious as to what the man was doing. Roy closed his drawer, pulled off his own boxers, causing Edward to blush slightly, and crawled back over to the blond.

"Edward… Is this your first time?" Roy asked suddenly.

"Um… Y-yeah, it is…" Edward stuttered, his face flushed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Because once we start this, we can't turn back" Roy explained to the younger male, taking in Edward's well being rather than his own needs.

Edward searched Roy's eyes for any doubt, but found nothing but love, concern, and care. "Yeah, I'm ready Roy… I want this…"

Roy nodded, then instructed, "Then you'll need to lie on your back… This may feel strange, but trust me, it won't for long."

Edward did as he was told, for once, and Roy uncapped the bottle, pouring a small amount of it's contents into his hand. He then coated his fingers with the substance and closed the bottle, leaning over Edward and placing his fingers at his lover's entrance. Slowly, he pushed only one finger inside of Edward, giving him the chance to adjust to the feeling. When he felt Edward was ready, he slid it completely in, then slid it out. Edward squirmed slightly. It felt weird to him, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Roy's finger gained a little bit of speed before suddenly, he hit a little bundle of nerves that caused Edward to gasp and arch his back. Roy grinned as he'd hit the spot again, causing Edward to cry out.

Slipping a second finger in and feeling Edward quickly adjust, he gained a bit more speed, hitting that one spot more frequently, making his lover moan and cry out in bliss. When slipping the third finger in, he had to give Edward a bit of a chance to adjust, the stretching causing a bit of discomfort for the blond. Once he was comfortable, Roy began again, as did Edward's moans and once he was stretched out enough, Roy slipped his fingers back out of his lover. Leaning down to kiss Edward lightly, Roy leaned back to once again took hold of the bottle of lubricant. He opened it again and poured a bit more onto his hand before coating his member and closing the cap again. He positioned himself back on top of Edward.

Instinctively, Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, causing his rear end to brush against the man's arousal. Roy groaned slightly and hung his head, shuddering. Taking a moment to gain his self control, Roy positioned himself at Edward's entrance before beginning to slowly push in. Looking down at his lover's face, he watched as Edward winced in slight pain, realizing that Roy was much bigger than his fingers. Stopping mid way and shaking to try and keep the control not to pound into the boy's tight entrance 'til Edward couldn't walk, he gave his lover the chance to adjust. It was only a matter of seconds before honey golden eyes were staring back into his, giving the ok.

Roy slowly slid in the rest of the way to the hilt, once again controlling himself to let Edward adjust. Soon, Edward was ready. Roy slid back out, then pushed back in as deep as he could, hearing Edward moan lowly. As Roy only slightly increased his speed, Edward felt as if it were torture. "R-Roy… Faster… Please…" And that was all Roy really needed. After slowly sliding out, he suddenly thrust back in hard and deep. Edward cried out loudly and Roy sped up tremendously, continuously thrusting into his lover the sounds from beneath him were pleasure to his ears. Edward's cries and Roy's grunts filled the room.

Roy began to thrust harder, faster and nearly came altogether as he heard Edward start crying out from beneath him, "Roy! Roy!! Holy hell, Roy!!" then felt Edward attempt to meet his thrusts. "Edward… God…" he groaned, panting. Feeling his climax coming and coming fast, Roy reached between them and began to once again stroke Edward's arousal. "F-Fuck… Fuck! Fuck!!" He heard Edward exclaim and moan beneath him. Roy then felt Edward's insides tighten and went at full force and speed.

"Roy… Fuck… Roy!! ROY!!" Edward nearly screamed out as he clutched said…more like screamed… man's shoulder's, his back arching and shuddering as he hit his earth shattering climax. Roy continued for a few more thrusts before stiffening slightly, buried deeply into Edward and shouting in pure pleasure through gritted teeth, "E-EDWARD!!" before Edward felt him release into him, filling his completely.

Roy pulled out and collapsed to the side of Edward, pulling him into an embrace; the evidence of Edward's own release covering both of the panting males' lower halves. Sighing, Roy buried his face into the blonde's hair, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. Edward rest his head atop Roy's chest, allowing his eyes to rest.

"I love you, Edward…" Roy whispered, before kissing the boy's forehead.

"I love you too, Bastard…" Edward grinned into Roy's chest before muttering, "…Roy"

Soon, both fell into a light sleep, the night's events taking toll on their bodies.

-- (Next Morning) --

Edward woke up to the sound of Roy pulling something very large and very square from out of his closet. Noticing the man was pulling and pulling at the thing, Edward yawned and looked over at the clock. "It's eight o'clock in the morning, what in the name of Amestris are you doing, Roy?" he asked groggily, and slightly raspy.

Roy looked over his shoulder and smiled lazily. "Good morning, did all that screaming last night get to your throat?" he asked slyly. Edward turned pink, then yelled… or at least tried to, but it came out sounding like he was going through puberty all over again. "Quit being a pervert you old man!!"

What was meant to offend just made the Colonel burst out into laughter. Edward stood there with his eye twitching as he watched his Colonel-turned-lover laugh at him hysterically. Grumbling about going back to sleep, Edward pulled the sheets over his head and laid back down. Roy's laughter died down and he looked at the small bump in the bed and smiled, walking to it and climbing over to his short tempered blond.

"C'mon Ed, don't pout, we're leaving for the trip tonight, and I was taking out my suitcase so that I can pack." After Roy said this, however, the young man from under the sheets came out and looked him squarely in the eye.

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" he asked, a whine making it's way out of his mouth. Roy explained, "Well, I only just found out yesterday, and when I came home to find a sexy blond alchemist waiting for me in my room, it must've slipped from my mind…" He finished with a suggestive grin and watched as the boy rose up and exclaimed with his sore voice, "I-I'm going to the bathroom… I need a shower thanks to you!" Then Edward stormed off, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Roy smiled at the now closed door, then turned away to pack his suitcase.

Later on, after a wrestling match of who was gonna dress Ed… Roy won, Ed lost… The men both headed out the door starting on their way to Edward's dorm and Roy's office.

Once they actually got to headquarters, they stood at the gate and said formal goodbyes. After all, they had both agreed that they should keep their relationship secret. After all, it would create quite a problem if they were discovered. Edward headed towards the dorms, leaving his lover until he was all packed and ready to go.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright guys, I once again am sorry about the wait, but thankfully I'm already working on the next chapter and it's gonna be good! Until then, Ja Ne!

-xXxLovelessxXx


	8. Day One: Missing

Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Hey guys, it's been a while. I've been on a non-stop writer's block. Also… finals, been ill, relationship messes… among other things…. So Now that I've recovered, I'm all revved up and ready to write w**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, yadda yadda... let's move on… -gestures hands to side with annoyance-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (this chapter again)_

_**WARNING:**__**This chapter contains yaoi (malexmale sexual acts) If you do not like it, do not read it. You have been warned…. Enjoy! (This time it actually had a purpose!)**_

_**Chapter 8 – Day One: Missing **_

Roy sat in his office impatiently as he counted a full two hours since Ed had been gone. They only had maybe an hour and a half to catch their 2:30 train to East city and he'd finished his paperwork an hour ago. He tapped his pen in the surface of his desk and soon let it carelessly drop and roll off his desk as he stood up, pushed his chair back in and irritably made his way over to the door. He opened the door and looked over to Riza.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." He stated firmly.

"Yes, Colonel Mustang, Sir?" She asked curiously, looking up from her book.

"I need you to send for Fullmetal… he's going to make us late for the train."

"Yes, Sir, I'll se-" The Lieutenant was interrupted by sight of said blond alchemist opening the door to the room and making his way inside carrying a medium sized suitcase.

"Well, it's about time, Fullmetal." Stated the annoyed Colonel.

Edward glared at the man and said, "Don't get your panties in a twist Mustang; I needed to wash my clothes…"

Roy made an irritated hand gesture to the clock on his wall and replied, "You could've had the common sense in that little head of yours to do it before the afternoon rolled by since you had the ENTIRE morning off..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEIR HEAD CAN'T CONTAIN ENOUGH COMMON SENSE TO WASH DIRTY LAUNDARY?!" Edward bellowed, waving his arms in the air and screaming like a lunatic.

Roy shot a cool gaze and Edward and replied, "Apparently you."

Havoc let out a sigh and grunted, "Random fight much?"

The two sent the man death glares and soon the Second Lieutenant shrunk down and hid under his desk.

While the two continued to argue, the entire office sighed and hit their heads on their desks. It seemed that no matter what circumstances those two were under, be it relationship or not, the bickering would never cease.

--((After all that nonsense))--

Roy and Edward made it just barely to the platform as it was boarding. Luckily, being military personnel had its rewards as they were allowed on a minute after boarding was restricted.

Neither of the two had spoken to each other at all since the argument in the office. They stared off in opposite directions as they made their way to their compartment. Closing the sliding door, they sat on opposite sides of the small space, on opposite seats looking out the window. Both being as stubborn as they are, they avoided eye contact with the other.

'_We wouldn't have had to run if the damn shorty didn't take so long to get ready. Hmph, you'd think he was a woman or something, especially with those mood swings… _Roy took a glance over in Edward's direction, but caught himself and snapped his eyes back to the window. _'I won't feel bad… This is his fault…… -sigh- but… maybe he had trouble getting to the washer… The military personnel usually __**do**__ wash their laundry during the morning… But…'_ although annoyed, Roy couldn't help but want to sit next to Edward and hold him, but his pride got in the way and wouldn't allow such a weak gesture.

It was killing Edward, on the other hand, and Edward felt himself looking over at the Colonel for short glances before let his gaze snap back to the window. _'Bastard… It wasn't __my__ fault the stupid washing room was full of military personnel… I couldn't find any spot to wash my clothes…. What happened anyway? This morning we were fine… It's like we've reverted to before we admitted to anything…' _

Roy caught the hurt looks and glances, and sighed, knowing that they'll never be able to keep their tough façades up now. He looked over to Edward and the younger alchemist looked back at him with a blank face. Roy smiled semi-warmly and gestured for Edward to come over to him. Edward smiled and went over to him, sitting next to the man. Roy, thankful that these compartment's doors had no windows, wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders and drew him in close. Edward shifted against Roy and made himself comfortable, resting his automail hand on Roy's lap.

Through the duration of the ride, the two had unknowingly fallen asleep and the whistling of the train's horn woke them up and let them know they had stopped in East City.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around the corner of a large stack of crates, a man stood, watching the train pull in. He was informed that there were two high ranking state alchemists on board. Grinning, he recalled the information released to him.

Apparently, word was that they were the infamous Fullmetal and Flame alchemists. He'd been waiting for the day that the military would send a couple state alchemists for him to mess with. He was told not to underestimate Fullmetal despite his size. He was also told that the Flame would take whatever necessary measures to make sure no harm came to either of the two. He was informed on the Flame's fire igniting gloves that couldn't be used when wet and Fullmetal's ability to transmute by just clapping his hands.

He watched the passengers of the 8:30 train step off and spotted a raven haired man in Military uniform and a blond younger male… maybe around sixteen… in red and black. Instantly, the man knew who his targets were… He supposed he should take out the small fry first. He'd rather not deal with having to defend himself while trying to dispose of the older man.

Now that he'd seen his next targets, he'd wait a couple days, let them think they were safe… and in the meantime plan out the course of action. The shadowy figure moved from the spot and proceeded to blend into the crowd as just another civilian, disappearing amongst the crowd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edward yawned as he and Roy strolled down the street. He looked up at his Colonel and smiled lightly. "So… where's this Inn? I'm starved!"

Roy chuckled and smirked down at Ed, "You know, I think I should start calling you the bottomless pit.. all you ever do is eat..." This comment made Edward's eye twitch in irritation and he was about to retort… or rather yell like a maniac, until Roy glanced down at him with a playful smile. Grunting, Edward let a small half-assed smile make its way onto his face.

They continued down the road until they hit a place called, "The Rozen Inn" Edward grinned and then his face fell as his stomach growled loudly. Roy rolled his eyes with a grin on his face and opened the door, holding it for Edward. Edward gave him an annoyed glare and grunted, "I'm not a girl, you know..."

Roy grinned and stated, "I'm being a gentleman… besides, the sooner we get checked in, the sooner we eat." Edward mumbled under his breath and Roy followed him inside with a teasing look on his face.

They walked up to the counter and were met with a cute little girl, maybe only around the age or six or so. She had chocolate brown hair in a low ponytail and brilliant green eyes. Roy smiled down warmly at the little girl and said, "Hello little lady… Are your parents nearby? My friend and I would like to stay here for the night."

The little girl smiled brightly at the two and replied with, "Yup! Mama's over there" she pointed over to a pretty middle-aged woman serving water to a table nearby. "Papa's in the kitchen, so Mama does the res… resver…" The girl fumbled with the word and Ed smiled a small smile, "Reservations?" he asked softly.

She grinned happily and nodded. The small talk gave the mother of the child enough time to see the guests and make her way over.

"Thank you for keeping the guests occupied, Mina…" The woman commented warmly to her daughter. The woman had long, wavy black hair and the same stunning green eyes as her daughter. Her face was only slightly aged, yet she still had an earthly beauty about her. She kindly looked to Edward and Roy and smiled, "Hello, Welcome to The Rozen Inn… My name is Sera, what can I do for you two?" She asked politely.

Roy smiled at her and replied, "If it wouldn't trouble you, A room for two perhaps?" The woman nodded and walked behind the front counter to take out a rather large reservation book. She skimmed through a couple pages and found that week's entries. Frowning, she looked up and them and said, "I'm sorry… we only have one room left… and it's a one person… rather one bed room… is that alright? If you two can make sleeping arrangements…"

Before Ed could speak up at all, Roy smiled politely and said, "Thank you, It's quite alright, I'm sure my friend here and I can think of some kind of sleeping arrangement." The woman smiled and took out a pen. "I'll need your names, and then we'll get you a nice hot meal." They told her their names and as soon as she wrote them down, she reached into a cabinet underneath the counter and pulled out a key.

"Well, Mr. Elric, Mr. Mustang, here's your room key. Your dinner will be made as soon as you come down. Have a nice stay"

After exchanging a "thank you", paying for their week's stay, and walking up the steps, the two found their room at the end of a long narrow hallway. Roy was the one to open the door and they stepped into their rather large, cozy, one bed Inn room. They plopped their stuff on the bed and agreed to unpack after eating. As they headed downstairs, Roy looked out the window as he guided Edward down the stairs. He could've sworn he'd seen something move away from his line of vision as soon as he'd looked over. Shrugging it off, the older male continued down the stairs, keeping the little event locked in his memory.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Intent on gathering information on his targets, the man intended to watch their every move. So far, nothing seemed to be a weakness for the two. He intended to find something he could use against them, but to no avail, he found nothing. He watched through a window as they walked down the stairs. All of a sudden, the flame one looked back towards the window. The man outside of it hid further in the tree quickly.

Once he was certain they went the rest of the way down the stairs, he jumped down from the tree and landed just beside the window in the diner. He looked through it and saw that they were soon seated.

As the little one stuffed his face disgracefully, the older male looked down at him, obviously insulting his from the looks of it. A couple words were thrown around before the blond burst from his chair, flailing his arms and looked like he was yelling. It seemed the two didn't even like each other…

Having seen enough for now, he crept back up to his tree outside of their room and waited for them to come back up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After, in Edwards case, stuffing his face… or Roy's case, eating politely and making teasing comments about the other's eating habits, the two alchemists went back up to their room.

They entered their room in silence and walked over to the bed. Edward removed his coat and over shirt, commenting about how hot it was in the room. Roy agreed and took of his military top, leaving him in his white long sleeved undershirt. After throwing their already removed clothing aside, they opened their suitcases and began to unpack the week worth of clothes they had packed earlier that morning. Edward made a glance over at Roy and said, "You know… that comment about me getting fat if I kept eating so much due to my size was a little harsh, Bastard…"

Roy looked over at Ed and smirked, "I'm sorry, Ed… Did I hurt your feelings?" he teased.

Edward bristled, "Do ya always have to tease me like that?!"

"It's just so much fun… I over getting a rise out of you and seeing that fire spark in your eyes" Roy purred out and gazed over in Edward's direction. Edward, in turn, didn't know whether to take that as a shot at him or a compliment. In response, he muttered, "Bastard" and looked back down to his suitcase.

Roy however, stopped unpacking in the middle of folding a shirt and put it down. He walked around the bed to the unsuspecting blond, who was looking in the opposite direction, folding what looked like a second red coat. He got right behind him and wrapped his arms around him fondly. Edward gasped lightly and dropped his coat. He said back to Roy, "Oi… Bastard… what're you doing?" He asked, attempting to hide his nervous embarrassment. Roy bent over a bit and set his jaw to rest on the shorter of the two's shoulder. Roy murmured, with what Edward found to be the sexiest voice on earth, into his ear, " Would you like me to make this day up to you, Edward?"

The young man shivered and tried to regain composure, "W-what if… someone hears us…" Roy turned him around and covered Edward's lips firmly with his own. He nibbled on the blond's lip before pulling away. Smirking, the raven haired Colonel said, "I don't really care… None of these people know us…"

Edward piped up with a yell, "You idiot! We gave our names! If they hear us, they'll kn-" Edward was cut off with another kiss and his back meeting with the bed. Edward felt his Colonel's arousal growing against his thigh as the man started kissing down his neck and blushed. "B-Bastard… We… Can't…" Roy let one more kiss make its way onto the young man's neck before pulling away and gazing down at this young lover. Roy then asked huskily, "Edward… You wanna know the real reason I was so annoyed with you this morning when you took so long?"

Slightly thrown off track, the blond asked shakily, "W-Why..?"

The older male leaned down until he was millimeters away from Edward's lips and whispered, " I thought that maybe we could have some time alone before we left… but then you were late… and I had to wait the entire morning, part of the afternoon, the entire train ride, dinner, and until we finally got into our room… Now can you honestly deny me or yourself this chance?"

Edward's face turned a light shade of red, slightly and gently pushed on Roy's shoulders to give their faces at least a couple inches apart and still tried to keep up his persistence, "Well… What if they strip you of your title? Y-you'll never become Fuhrur…" Roy, though, was just as persistent and pushed Edward fully on his back and towered over him, once again deathly close to the young man's lips.

"Like I said… I don't care… I'd risk it all for you" and before Edward had a chance to protest or respond, the man on top of him crushed his lips to the young alchemist's own passionately and embraced him tightly. Edward gasped lightly and Roy took this opportunity to guide his tongue into his love's mouth.

'_What's with him… he's… so much more… forward tonight… So…' _Edward's train of thought was lost as he shivered, feeling the man's hand slide under his tank top. A minute later, the blond's jacket, shirt and undershirt were removed. Shirtless, he boy gazed up at his lover and reached his hands up to unbutton Roy's shirt. Roy smirked and just let his hands rest on the bed at either sides of Edward's waist. Once he'd unbuttoned all the buttons, Edward slid Roy's shirt off his shoulders and it pooled onto the floor next to their bed.

Roy let out a small surprised… noise… when Edward surprised him by pushing him back and nestling himself between Roy's legs. He nearly let out a loud moan as Edward brushed against his erection while trying to undo his pants. Holding his breath, Roy felt the younger male pull down his pants slightly along with his boxers. Nearly hissing in pleasure as he felt warm fingers wrap around him, he bucked his hips slightly, leaning his head back. Edward curiously stroked the man's arousal, watching as his own touch sent shocks through his lover's body. Smiling to himself, he gathered courage that he had and did something that Roy didn't expect. The next thing Roy knew, he felt a pair of soft lips kiss the tip of his erection before engulfing it in a warm, wet mouth.

"Ah…E-Edward…" slipped from Roy's mouth breathlessly. The boy's tongue swirled around the tip before his mouth took in about half his shaft and sucked. Roy fought the urge to buck his hips and gripped the sheets, clenching his eyes shut. He breathing labored and an extremely thin sheet of sweat formed on his body. Feeling something building up, he knew he couldn't let it go too far, so he reached down and pulled Edward back up. The boy slightly wiped his mouth and soon felt a pair of lips on his own. Roy reached over to his already half-way off pants and took out a small bottle of lubrication that he'd intelligently brought with him and, while still kissing Edward, he managed to coat his fingers in the substance.

Roy reached down and brushed past the boy's already hardened member, causing Edward to moan lightly into his mouth.

He slipped a finger into the boy's entrance, slightly easier than before. Edward arched his hips and groaned into Roy's mouth. Roy pumped his finger inside Edward, making the boy shiver, whimper and arch. He let another finger pass the ring of muscle and his lover's muffled cries became louder. Knowing the boy was already ready and rearing to go, Roy allowed his fingers to slip out and Edward whimpered. Breaking their kiss, the older male turned he boy over and Edward ended up on all fours. Roy rose up on his knees and placed his hands on Edward's hips. He leaned over to place his cheek on the young man's upper back. "Are you ready, Edward?" he whispered, already positioned to enter.

The blond nodded, still partially panting from his lover's ministrations. Slowly, the man slid into his young lover, allowing Edward to adjust as he slid in. In only a couple seconds, the boy was already ready for movement and Roy began to move inside of him. Edward's body trembled at the new sensation the position brought unto him. Roy clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight, the slow pace torturing him and making him crave more. Edward soon wanted more as well and murmured huskily behind him, "C'mon Bastard… you can go faster than… that"

Roy immediately picked up pace, entering Edward in faster, deeper, and harder strokes. Edward began to groan out loud, moving back into Roy, meeting him in the middle with his thrusts and gripping the sheets tightly. They were lost in each other, feeling, for one, like no one could step in and keep them apart. Their small murmurs, gasps, moans and grunts were the only things they acknowledged in the duration of their love making.

A pair of astonished eyes went unnoticed by the two lovers as they went about their personal business, leaving them wide open for a disastrous rest of their mission.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Astonished was definitely an understatement to the man spying on our favorite couple as he had to turn away. He felt disgusted and disturbed as he saw the older Colonel and the young subordinate engage in, what he thought, was a sin against nature.

He hopped from the tree, seeing what he'd needed for that night and smirked despite what he'd just seen. The man stepped from the back ally of the Inn and walked down the sidewalk. In his head, he already knew what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. He contemplated when, seeing as they were only to stay until, what looked like, a week.

He decided to act faster than he'd planned and soon disappeared behind a corner of a nearby building, eagerly awaiting the next couple of days…

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning soon came and the sun rays streamed from above the mountains in the distance… not to mention into the window of a small Inn. Edward scrunched his eyes and opened hem with a small grunt. He stretched and yawned rather loudly, amazingly not disturbing the bed's second occupant. The young alchemist looked over to his Colonel and smiled.

Quietly, he got up from his spot on the bed and tip-toed to the small bathroom in the corner of the room. He checked his reflection in the mirror and grinned as his fingers traced the small love bites on his shoulders and neck that the flame igniting man in the next room had graciously left on him.

He cracked his neck before walking over to the shower, turning it on, and stepping in.

Roy, on the other hand, had just woken up as he heard the shower running. Taking it upon himself to control his self this time, being incredibly tired from the previous night, he laid in bed and just waited for the boy to come out so he could kiss him 'good morning'.

Soon enough, the boy walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slightly tousled from toweling it off, leaving it slightly damp. Edward walked over to Roy and stole a kiss on the man's lips, mumbling lightly, "Good Morning". Roy grinned and got up, taking a quick shower as well.

After both had finished, gotten dressed, and ate a small breakfast at the small diner downstairs, both left the Inn on their first official day of the mission. They were told to lay low and simply get used to their surroundings, as well as search for any leads to their killers.

Edward and Roy searched the city almost top to bottom, asking many people about the killings and if they'd seen any suspicious figures or events occur in the past couple of weeks. Unfortunately, their efforts were fruitless. It seemed absolutely no one in the town knew anything about any sort of crimes going on in their city. The two alchemists were genuinely puzzled, finding something very off. They assumed if it was a group of people killing, that the people would be more aware of any criminal activity.

Around 5:45 there were large crowds of people on the streets, most likely returning from work. Edward looked around, seeing many people looking at the two strangely, undoubtedly because of their clothes. They both stuck out like sore thumbs, more so Roy than Ed. It was about that time that he suddenly noticed… Where was Roy?! Edward looked around frantically and his heart sped up tremendously.

"Roy! Roy where are you?!" Edward shouted into the crowd, for once cursing his height. He darted around, his heart pounding in his ears and his panic and worry increasing.

"ROY!!" He called, near hysterics as he'd been looking for his lover for ten minutes by now. _–C-Could…the… extremists have… caught him?! I was…_ He collapsed on the floor and his body began to shake, but the boy refused to cry… _'I was supposed to protect him…'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a dark room of some sort, a man in a blue military uniform woke up and felt a terrible ache in his head. He reached up to rub his head… well, he tried. But his wrists appeared to be bound above his head to a wall as he sat on the cold, stone floor of the unknown room. He felt a breeze coming from in front of him and noticed a small, thin line of light which he assumed was from a door.

He then realized that he was in some deep trouble and tugged at his wrists, wincing as he felt the metallic bite of shackles, also hearing a clinking of chains. He began frantically struggling, getting to his feet and pulling, not caring about the metal tearing into his skin, only wanting to get out, to find Ed… to be anywhere but HERE.

A door creaked and the man looked up to see…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, there's the chapter, took me forever, hope ya like… w Sorry about the cliffie, had to do it, but I bet'cha didn't expect Roy to be the one kidnapped… and if ya did… well… I'll give ya a cookie!! –grins-


	9. Confrontation

Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Now that my computer is back up and running, I can get down the next chapter, where I will take as much effort as I can into making as close to perfect as I can manage!! –smiles-**_

_**I'm also very happy that I have so many reviews and people reading, Just the other day, I got a pm from someone (you know who you are) telling me they were a fan, it makes me feel special hehe… Thanks a lot!**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, never will, don't wanna get sued for copyright infringement –falls over-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M (for dark graphic content)_

_**(This chapter will be getting pretty dark, just a small warning)**_

_**Chapter 9 – Confrontation**_

--(Earlier at the Inn)--

Sara began her cleaning for the night, stacking the chairs on the tables as the last of her customers either left or went back upstairs to bed for the night.

Mina ran over to her mother from the kitchen. "Hey Mama… I thought Papa was in the kitchen today…" she said, tugging on her mom's apron. Sara looked down at her daughter and gave her a curious look and said, "He is sweetie… isn't he?" The little girl shook her head.

"No… Papa's friend told me that he was taking Papa's shift and that he was there all day." She replied innocently. Sara quirked an eyebrow and thought to herself, '_How peculiar…'_

The front entrance slammed open.

--(Currently With Roy)--

…No one walked in… The door just swung open right in front of Roy. He didn't buy it for a minute, believing there was no way his 'captor' could've pulled a stupid move like forgetting to close and lock his cell. He peered at every edge of the door and raised an eyebrow, not seeing anything or anyone. It wasn't until he heard a single voice begin to talk did he realize that the man hadn't wanted Roy to see his face.

"So… You're the famous 'Flame Alchemist', am I right… Colonel Roy Mustang?" The man asked, while Roy heard the faint ruffling of some sort of cloth.

"Right, and you're the rebel who's been killing my soldiers, Correct?" Roy replied evenly, masking all emotions. The man chuckled and then walked into the room, wearing what looked like a thick strip black fabric with two eyeholes cut out of it.

"Ah… so you've heard of me? Good, I'll have to have some real fun with you… And that little blonde _lover_ of yours…" The man sneered at you and a sadistic grin covered his face. Roy's eyes nearly widened out of his concern and he clenched his fists to remain calm, still keeping his face calm.

"What lover? I don't understand who you're talking about, I came alone." Roy shot over coldly and glared icily at the man. The masked extremist scoffed and glared at Roy.

"Don't play stupid, I saw both of you disgusting things fucking each other's brains out last night through your window… I have to say that boy, Fullmetal, has to be the most feminine male I've ever seen, all that screaming and moaning and… It was absolutely revolting…" Roy's eyes really did widen that time and he no longer played the act of ignorance.

"I swear to whoever is up there that if lay even so much as a finger on that boy, I will drive a bullet so far down your throat that it'll come out through your ass…" Roy seethed, venom dripping from his very words with his eyes morphed into dangerous slits. The man, however, merely laughed at the Colonel's attempts to frighten him.

"If he keeps searching for us, I can't ensure that no harm will come to him... Actually, I can guarantee that he'll be putting himself in harm's way very soon." The man then smirked and continued, "Besides, I left a little something for him in that Inn you were staying at. If anything… You two can die together like the filthy dogs you are."

The man left without another word and locked the cell's door. Roy sat in silence, his head hung low. Soon, his shoulders began to shake as tearless, silent sobs overcame his body. Then, the Colonel's broken sobs died down, his shoulders now shaking with a mixture of rage and sorrow. He threw back his head and a loud, pained cry emitted from his throat.

* * *

Edward slowly made his way down the street, having searched for hours all around the city. His body ached and his head throbbed painfully. His eyes were half lidded as his fatigued body slumped against a wall. He raised his head and looked forward to see the Inn only a couple paces in front of him. With much effort, Edward pushed himself off of the wall and stumbled over to the door, clutching the handle.

Edward pushed the door open and immediately wished he hadn't. His eyes opened wide and his pupils dilated at the sight before him. In a bloodied mess, Mina lay on the front desk of the inn, her small, lifeless body a deep, gash marring her throat, fresh blood pouring out onto the hard surface of the desk. Images of Nina caused the young alchemist to lose the last bit of control his mind was desperately clinging to and he rushed over to the kitchen area and screamed with terror.

Sara hung limply from a ceiling fan with a noose around her neck, her stomach open and void of any organs, some on the floor, some still connected and hanging. Her crimson blood pooled underneath her body as her dull eyes gazed into nothing. Edward retched and doubled over, the bitter vile rising up in his throat and the contents of his stomach emptied out onto the floor. He trembled and fell to his knees with labored breathing. He wiped his mouth off and refused to look back up at anything.

He weakly and clumsily rushed upstairs and slammed his door open. He looked down at the bed and saw a small piece of paper placed in the middle. He ran over to it and snatched it up from the bed and read it:

_I have your lover._

_He's still alive._

_I killed those people downstairs, don't concern yourself with the Inn keeper's husband._

_You will never be able to find the Colonel, because I have hidden him and locked him up._

_You will be next._

_Look behind you._

Before Edward could do what the note said, something hard and solid rammed into his neck. He stumbled and collapsed with a loud 'THUD'. His vision became blurred as the boots of his attacker stepped right in front of him.

He attempted to look up but soon he was unconscious on the floor, being dragged away to who the hell knows where.

* * *

In the confined silence of his cell, Roy slumped against the stone wall behind him. His arms hung loosely in the chains that bound him. He sighed heavily and stared forward with an empty glaze in his eyes. His brain registered the sound of something slightly heavily being dragged outside of his cell but paid no mind… That is until his door fling open and a red blur was thrown across the room a couple inches away from him. When the object rolled and head of blonde hair revealed a face.

"EDWARD!!" The Colonel exclaimed in anguish. He struggled against the shackles and attempted to reach over to him. A fist connected with his jaw and he hit the brick wall behind him. The man above him growled at him, "Stay away the fuck from him, you're lucky I'm allowing you two to be in the same room as each other." Roy stayed still against his inclination to reach for his subordinate.

He watched helplessly as Edward was chained to the wall just as Roy. His body was limp, but Roy could make out the even rise and fall of his chest and settled down slightly. The man cast a disgusted gaze over his shoulder before leaving the cell.

Roy stared over at Edward and noted, in relief, that he's been unharmed other than the bruise rapidly appearing on his skin. He assumed it was from a blow to his neck to knock him unconscious. He made an effort to move his foot and prod at the young man's leg to get a response from him. Successfully making contact with Edward's leg, he groaned in disappointment as his efforts were in vain. Edward was clearly out like a light.

"Edward… wake up… please…" Unfortunately, the alchemist didn't respond. Roy's chest sagged and his chin made contact with his chest after deciding to just wait until the boy woke up.

* * *

In the mind of the Fullmetal Alchemist, all hell was breaking loose.

_-He ran down the streets of East city, after seeing the bodies of the poor Inn keeper and her daughter. His body felt heavier than his automail and he felt too weak to move, but ran as fast as he could anyway. He couldn't keep the images of what happened to Nina and what could possibly happen or be happening to Roy at this moment._

_He shook his head in frustration and fear and continued running until his slipped on something soft and fell less than gracefully on his chin. Wincing slightly, he looked behind him and saw something blue under his boot. He reached for it and emitted a sharp gasp. What he held in his hand was Roy's blue military issued uniform top. His gaze rapidly spun over to an alleyway._

_Without a second thought, he ran into the alleyway and found a door at the end. He jiggled the handle of the door and found it was locked. He growled and clapped his hands together before slamming them against the door and transmuting an Edward-sized hole into the wood. He climbed through instantly, the sound of a man screaming reached his ears. _

"_ROY!!" Edward cried out as he instantly recognized it as his lover's voice._

"ROY!!"

* * *

Startled, said man jumped and stared over at Edward. Was Edward having a nightmare? Roy found it slightly frustrating that dreams seemed to keep popping up in their relationship. He kicked Ed with little force and flinched visibly when the young man screamed as if it hurt. The boy kept chanting his name in worry and concern.

"_Edward_!! Stop it!!" Roy bellowed angrily, or at least trying to. He then stared at the door and saw the men watching in amusement and shook with rage as he screamed at the man," This is your fault…" He murmured brokenly, directed at the maniac behind the door and then burst out, "GODDAMN IT! I HATE YOU!!" as he glared at his captor through the window.

This caused the boy's face to contort in, what looked like, intense despair before screaming his name again…

_

* * *

_

_Then, suddenly the screams ceased. Edward ran towards his Colonel's voice urgently and reached the room before something kicked him in the flesh shin and caused him to land harshly the same leg's knee, causing him to cry out in surprise and pain. He looked up to see a man with a strip of black tied across his eyes with two eyeholes. He glared at the man and snarled, "__**Where's Roy you bastard?!**__"_

_The man merely smirked and said nothing. He gestured into the room he'd just come out of. Edward pushed past him only to stop dead in his tracked and almost felt his heart completely stop. _

_Roy sat in a puddle of his own blood with it trickling from his wrists, head and gashes on his legs. The younger male ran over to him and fell to his knees. "ROY!! Roy, please! Wake up!! Don't you die on me!!" He choked out while shaking the Colonel's shoulders. Roy's head slightly lifted and his eyes met the blazing amber gaze of his lover._

"_Edward…" He ground out._

_Edward looked at him in shocked surprise. Why did he sound angry? Edward reached out to touch Roy's face but the man pulled away from him._

"_Please… Roy I-" Edward began weakly, reaching for his lover once more but the Colonel pulled away again and interrupted._

"_Stop it!" Roy yelled out suddenly, "This is your fault …" He finished brokenly._

_Edward's tears spilled down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He felt his throat tighten and he reached for his lover again "Roy… please… don't say things like that… I lov-"_

_Roy, having been unshackled for some time now, struck Edward across the face and growled, "GODDAMN IT… I HATE YOU!!"_

_And Edward couldn't breath… he began to hyperventilate as his sobs caught stubbornly in his that, tears endlessly fleeing freely down his cheeks. His eyes were wide open; Anguish, betrayal, confusion, and numerous other emotions projecting through his eyes and embedding in his heart._

_Roy got up with a bit of difficulty and began to leave. Edward made a move to get up and chase after his lover, but found himself to be the one shackled now. He frantically began to struggle against his bindings and cried out, "ROY!! ROY PLEASE!!"_

* * *

The man walked back in, only now he was armed with a lead pipe. He stormed over to Roy and glared down at him. "Get that kid to shut the hell up or I'll do it myself!" He threatened and Roy glared up at the man.

"Don't you think I've tried that already, Jackass?!" Forgetting to control his anger would cost Roy dearly and soon the man was making his way over to Edward. Roy struggled and then an idea hit him. He unclenched his fists and made them as thin as he could before roughly yanking them down and successfully ripped his wrists free from the manacles. He ignored the pulsating sting of the skin on his wrists being scraped off and hurriedly thrust his body over Edward's before a searing pain surged through his body with a sickening "CRACK"

Edward woke up just in time to suddenly see Roy throw himself over his body and watch as a lead pipe connected with his lover's ribs. Edward cried out, "ROY!!" and the older male looked down at him and smiled weakly, "H-hey… you're alright… good…" Roy then slipped into unconsciousness, falling limp into Edward's lap.

"DAMMIT! ROY!! YOU'RE A FUCKEN IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT?! WAKE UP!! WAKE-" He was struck on his left arm and yelped.

"Don't make me tell you to shut the fuck up again…" The man warned. Edward recognized this man as the man from his dream… Then gasped as he recalled the moment before he passed out.

The masked extremist grabbed Roy by the leg and dragged him to the other side of the large cell and shackled him a good ten feet away from Edward.

"What do you want with us?" Edward demanded angrily. The man looked over his shoulder and grinned maniacally, in a way which Edward was reminded of Barry the Chopper, and walked over to him. He kneeled in front of Edward and looked him dead in the eye.

"I want to use you to get to the military… Your body parts will be sent in a box for the Fuhrer as a little gift from me to him. If he knows what's good for him, he'll call off him military dogs from infesting our streets. If he doesn't, well then… I believe I'll just keep hacking up his man until he gets the message. It's fun and I'll never tire from it, so I can't say I'll complain."

Edward glared at the man, disgusted. '_This sick bastard is no better than any of the other psychopaths I've faced… it's like they're all the same…'_

The man merely grinned and commented, " Don't look at me like that, I saw what you two did back at that Inn… It was repulsive… I don't think I've ever seen a man scream or moan like that in my life… And I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing it…"

Edward was taken aback and felt like he was going to puke. This man had seen them… Even if they did get away, he'd tell the military what he saw and both he and the Colonel would be court marshaled or worse… Edward then came to a chilling revelation.

He'd need to kill…

He'd have to, there was no other way, and even if he didn't see them in that Inn… Because of the crimes this man had committed, he and Roy would be the ones that would have to execute him.

It had been hours since the psychotic murderer left Edward alone with an unconscious, badly injured Colonel. Roy had yet to wake up, but it was a calming fact to know that Roy's breathing was normal and even.

He doubted he'd be able to use any alchemy since he couldn't clap his hands or create a transmutation circle to transmute. He was just a sitting duck.

Just then, the other occupant of the room began to stir. Edward's head snapped up and he turned his gaze over to Roy. Roy looked up and caught Edward's eyes.

"Roy! Are you alright?!" He exclaimed in relief and worry, contradicting himself in a single sentence.

His lover winced slightly, but nodded, "Y-yeah… I suppose… Are you alright, Ed?" he asked weakly.

Edward looked at the man in annoyance, "What the hell do you mean, 'Are you alright, Ed?' You're the idiot who got jumped in front of me and got his ribs smashed in!" Roy simply let out a chuckle, which ended in a series of coughs. Edward looked in worry.

"Roy, just don't talk for a while, alright, you need to rest and you need to save your energy… We're gonna get outta here."

* * *

Alright guys, my computer stopped hating me and now I've typed this chapter! I spent most of my computer-less days thinking of what could happen in this chapter and finally came up with it. Sorry if it was a little shorter than my last chapter, but I wanted to save some of the ideas for the next chapter. Hope ya liked! See you guys next chapter!

-xXxLovelessxXx-


	10. Escape?

Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Hello again, my faithful readers! I've just been hit by inspiration, so I'm hoping I'll be able to make quite a chapter this time. Enjoy!**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, like always –frowns-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_**Chapter 10 – Escape…?**_

It had been merely hours, but it felt like days for the two sharing the dirty, cold cell. Edward and Roy sat slumped against opposite walls of the stone prison with their wrists still shackled, the metal biting into their skin. The man came in at 30 minute intervals and checked on them as well as toy with them a little to mess with their heads. He also, from time to time, caused physical harm to one as to mentally torture the other.

Roy tiredly gazed off into space, wishing he were somewhere else, somewhere far away from this place with his lover. He missed home even if it hadn't been very long since he'd left. He looked over at the younger occupant and noticed "The Look". That look that instantly reflected the gears turning in the little blond's head. Edward was up to something…

And Roy definitely hit the mark. Edward had something up his sleeve and he was itching to use it. He had to find some way out of here and get Roy out. The masked man, however, made it damn near impossible. Instead of tying them up in rope, he shackled them, as if he knew that Edward could slash right through rope. He spread Edward's hands out, so he couldn't clap and transmute. He took off Roy's fire igniting gloves and both their military watches. He even spied on them and found out their… intimate secret. This guy was definitely smart.

But who could he be? That's the question that had been plaguing Edward's mind he entire time. He must've killed the family back at the house because they'd helped him and Roy. _But… what was it that he said on that note? It could've had some kind of information that I could use… _Edward wracked his brain, trying to remember what the note said… He'd only been able to read it once and then he was knocked unconscious. Edward growled in frustration.

"Edward, are you alright?" Roy called over to him. He nodded quietly and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here Roy…"

Roy smiled at Ed despite their situation. _Same old Ed… Always so determined no matter how bad things get… _Roy chuckled before feeling a sharp pain in his ribs and coughed, causing the pain to increase.

"Roy!! Don't move or make any sudden chest movements, you're still seriously injured!" Edward sternly called out in worry. Roy nodded and gave him a weak smile. Edward stared at Roy with a concerned gaze and knew that he was only getting worse by the minute. Edward only had minor injuries: A few scratches and bruises, a small gash on his flesh arm, and a cut on his face. Poor Roy was pretty damn banged up with at least two broken ribs, two gashes on each arm, a black eye, and a bruise the size of a small continent on his neck.

Roy caught Edward giving his body the once over with a look of concern. Roy cleared his throat and spoke, "Edward, it's really not as bad as it looks, don't look so worried… I'm fine"

Edward's eyes snapped up, "Like hell, Roy. No one with as many injuries as you have could possibly be 'Fine' Stop acting like you're okay just to make-" Edward's sentence was interrupted when a loud, distinct growling sound emitted from his stomach. His face fell and Roy realized neither of them had eaten anything for quite some time. Edward sighed, "Naturally when you're a captive, you get no food… I could really use some of that food from the Inn…" Something clicked in his head.

'_I killed those people downstairs, don't concern yourself with the Inn keeper's husband.'_

The Inn keeper's husband was the cook… In the kitchen… Out of view.

Edward snapped his gaze back to Roy and quickly asked, "Roy! Did you ever get a glance of the Inn keeper's husband?"

Roy's eyebrow raised and said, "No… He was in the kitchen as I recall from what that small girl told us… Why do you ask?"

Edward let in a breath before he spoke again, "Ok… Roy… What I'm about to tell you might give you some gruesome mental images… When I went back to the Inn after hours of searching for you… I walked inside and saw Mina… with her neck slit and her body all slashed from head to toe… and Sara… was hanging by her neck from the ceiling fan by a noose, also with a slit across her neck and it looked like she gave a struggle, considering the amount of slashes all over her limbs… But… I never found the husband. When I went upstairs, there was a note on the bed, and there was a specific part that said 'I killed those people downstairs, don't concern yourself with the Inn keeper's husband'…"

Roy began to catch on and commented dryly, " Now why would he want to get that specific? He could've just left it to the assumption that he was killed…"

Edward smirked, "Exactly. I think we've found out the identity of our 'masked extremist'. But I suppose that doesn't help us while we're still in here, help me think of ways to get out, alright? If we're lucky, you can reach East Headquarters to pick him up…"

Roy nodded and the two began to examine the room for any faults or openings. So far, they'd seen there was no lock on the door and there was a small crack next to Edward's automail hand that looked unstable. Before being able to look for long, Edward had already formulated a plan, and the masked man had come back to make his annual check up.

"So, how are you two dogs holding up, eh?" The man taunted. No response. The man raised his eyebrow and spoke up, "What? Has all the fight been taken outta you because of mere immobilization?" Edward kept his gaze across the room at Roy. He knew the man wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer if he'd get beaten again. So, Ed decided to pipe up.

"Well, jackass, you chained us against a fuckin' wall. Hell, I could kick your ass all the way to Xing and back if I wasn't stuck here, or do you have a bondage fetish or something?" Edward taunted as Roy stared in horror. "E-Edward! What the hell are you saying, you idiot?!"

Their captor glared at the boy and stalked over to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Listen, you little runt, don't say shit that you can't back up. I'll have to teach you a lesson about disrespecting me." He hissed before sending his hand flying as an attempt at clobbering Edward in the head. Edward stayed silent and jerked his head to the side, causing the man's fist to connect with the wall right next to Edward's automail hand, and right on the unstable crack.

The wall next to Edward collapsed and the man hissed in pain, grasping his fist. Edward swung his chained right arm, smacking an attached chuck of brick wall right in the masked man's face. The man fell to the ground unconscious. Edward then clapped his right hand with his bound left hand and transmuted himself out of his chains, which melted and pooled onto the floor. Standing up, he rushed over to the door and reached for the key hanging on a hook. He snatched it and ran over to Roy. Edward collapsed to his knees and fumbled with the key, bringing it up to his lover's bloodied hands and unlocking the shackles surrounding them.

Without warning, Edward wrapped his arms around Roy and buried his face in his shoulder, cautious of the man's ribs. Roy wrapped his arms tightly around Edward's waist, and spoke, "You're an idiot, what if your plan backfired? Besides, he knows things that we can't afford for the military to know… We can't bring him to Central, he'll spill everything… Hell, I'm just glad you're safe…"

Edward didn't respond, for Roy didn't know the second part of his plan. He closed his eyes and, halfheartedly, he let go and attempted to help his Colonel to his feet. Roy, though, apparently could handle his own body weight and stood up with ease. Edward blinked and didn't say a word. As they walked out the door and into the hallway leading outside, Edward finally spoke. "Roy…"

Roy looked over and asked, "Yes? What is it Ed?" His small lover looked down with his bangs shading his face before continuing, "Do you… hate me? Or… blame me for what happened?"

Roy looked concerned and asked, placing his hand on Ed's shoulder, "No, of course not! Why on earth would you think that?" They approached the door and Edward spoke up again, "No reason… I just… dreamt something and I wanted to make sure everything was ok before I got you out of here." Just then they heard slight sounds from the room behind them. Edward opened the door for Roy quickly and Roy walked through it, noticing Edward wasn't walking with him. Roy looked back to see Edward still standing in the hallway at the door. "Go contact Central… And wait for them to get here…"

"Edward, what're you talking about? We both have to go-" Roy put two and two together, Edward's words throughout the time they locked up came flooding back into the Colonel's head.

"_Don't worry, I'll get you out of here Roy…"_

"_If we're lucky, you can reach East Headquarters to pick him up_…"

"_I wanted to make sure everything was ok before I got you out of here."_

Roy's eyes widened, _'He never intended for the both of us to escape…'_ At that moment, Edward stared him straight in the eye and said, "I love you, Roy Mustang." Before slamming the door shut right in front of him and locking it. Roy panicked. "EDWARD!! DON'T DO THIS!!" He shouted and found himself pounding roughly on the door, trying desperately to bust the obstacle down. "EDWARD!!" Roy choked on a sob threatening to come from his throat.

"ROY! GODDAMN IT JUST GO!" He heard a strained yell, followed by an escaped sob on the other side of the door. Roy pounded on the door even more as he heard his lover's footsteps begin to walk away. He hurriedly said mindlessly, "I'll come back for you, I swear…" Roy heard the footsteps stop, then Edward's voice, "You'd better… I trust you." Before his footsteps started and faded.

Leaned his forehead against the door before slowly walking away from the very place his lover was risking his life in.

It was extremely difficult for Edward to slam that door in his Colonel's face, but in order for them to preserve what they shared, it was something that was necessary. The blond walked down the hallway and reach his captor's room. With a shaking intake of breath, the Fullmetal Alchemist raised his hand to the door knob and turned it.

His heart pounded as the door slowly opened. The shuffling had ceased and he walked in to see the man still seemingly unconscious. Cautiously, he made his way over to the man to check for any signs of movement. The silence in the room was deafening, each step resonating inside the room, bouncing off the walls.

He could hear the man breathing and made it to about 5 feet away from him when he suddenly pushed himself up off the ground. Edward stumbled back and glared at the man, now upright. He could make out what his captor really looked like and realized that he wasn't just a crazy bastard with a religious cause… But he was a muscular, lean man who was about two feet taller himself. The man made a swing at Edward, but Ed flipped backwards on one hand and landed on his feet, still facing the man.

"Mustang might've gotten away, but that doesn't mean you will… You were a fool to stay behind, boy." The man sneered with a large grin on his face. Edward charged at the man at full force and right hooked him in the chin with his automail fist. The man flew back and slammed into the wall behind him. He fall to the ground and Edward stood there, wondering if that was all that it took for the man to be brought down. Edward still stood at full alert, watching as the man got back up with minimal difficulty.

"Do you really think something that small can really take me down, pipsqueak?" The man cackled and grinned at the blond who knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Once he hit the sidewalk away from the door, Roy began running as fast as his legs could take him to the East Headquarters. His breathing was heavy and labored, and his ibs ached, but he tried his best to ignore them as he crossed street after street, dodging cars and pedestrians out late at night. He figured by the color of the sky and the coolness of the air that it was around 4 in the morning, if not a little later. Roy hoped there were some early risers at the Eastern Headquarters and quickly found himself at the front gates.

He pushed them open and ran across the courtyard into the building's front doors. A couple men were near the door and greeted him with a surprised, "G-Good morning, Colonel Mustang, sir!", all of which were ignored as he dashed further into the building and got to the receptionist's desk. Roy slammed his hands down on the desk and barked out, "Lieutenant!" The man at the desk shot up and snapped into a sharp, startled salute. "Yes, sir?"

"I need officers to assist in apprehending the extremist Murderer that has been terrorizing the people here in the East."

The officer's eyes widened and he nodded, "Yes, sir! I'll get every officer on staff to assist, Sir!" Then the Lieutenant's hand shot to the phone and he dialed for Generals to give the command to their units. Roy then dashed over to the nearest military telephone and called the Central Headquarters, getting in direct contact with the Fuhrer.

"Fuhrer Sir!"

"Yes? What is it, Colonel Mustang?"

"I've learned the East City extremist murderer's location and the Fullmetal Alchemist has put himself in danger. We'll be apprehending him and we'll need multiple units to come in for the interrogation, Sir."

"Understood, Colonel. I'll get right on it. Good work."

They both hung up and Roy looked to the unit rushing out. They snapped into a salute. "Colonel Mustang, Sir! We're ready if you are, Sir!"

Edward grunted as he took another knee to the gut and fell to the ground, landing on his injured hip bone and got back up. He cringed as he felt the results of many blows to the stomach, head, a slice to the left arm and shoulder. His vision began to blur but he refused to go down. Thankfully, Edward had managed to inflict a great amount of damage to the man in front of him. Unfortunately, the man seemed to ignore the damage.

"I have to admit, Fullmetal, you're certainly stubborn to be able to injure me even after all the damage done to yourself." The man teased, "But I think you're energy is just about spent…"

Edward's eyes widened and he did a side flip as a knife nearly slit his throat open. He grimaced when his shoulder disagreed with his movement and began bleeding even worse than before. Edward clapped and transmuted his automail into a blade just as the man slashed his knife at him again. The sound of connecting metal objects sounded as Edward blocked himself. The two connected blades twice more before the man got another hit, slitting Edward's forearm. Edward let out a yelp and lost his footing, falling onto his side. Edward looked up and cried out in surprise at the man's foot aiming for his side and rolled over.

Edward quickly got up and barely dodged a hit to his already injured shoulder. He was losing blood fast and losing balance even faster.

Roy barked out orders as the men filed out of the building. They had artillery and transportation ready, now all they needed were the necessary protocols for this type of situation. The superiors had ordered their men to be careful, as their criminal had the Fullmetal Alchemist in his reach and that any mistake could cause a loss of a valuable member to the military.

Roy's fears had worsened as time progressed. He had no idea if his lover was alright or even alive. He felt this was taking up way too much time even if it was protocol. He found himself getting too anxious and tried to focus on making sure everyone knew what to do and where to go.

Much to Roy's relief, the men were finally ready to catch their man and soon a handful of military cars were on their way to apprehend the criminal and rescue Edward.

Only they had no idea what they'd find when they got there.

Edward nearly collapsed as he dodged another swing to his head. He couldn't feel his legs, but he still moved them regardless. He couldn't die. Roy promised to come save him and he wouldn't allow himself to be killed at the hand of this heartless bastard.

"C'mon, Edward, you can do better than this…You've killed before right? Well, haven't you?" the man asked maniacally, reminding him slightly of Barry the Chopper.

"I don't have to reveal anything to you, you sick bastard." Edward snarled as he blocked another slice and felt himself pushed back by the force of the man's blow. The man grinned and chuckled.

"In not telling me, I'm assuming I'm right." The man said before knocking Edward to the ground. Edward landed on the ground with a agonizing 'thud'. He hissed in pain as his injured arm connected with the ground. The man above him chucked.

"Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common, Edward. I've killed, You've killed. It's glorious, isn't it? The power it gives you ... The ability to punish the ones who've so very much wronged you." The man grinned, "I revel in the feeling… Unfortunately, as fun as it has been to fight you, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, I'm getting bored... It's time we say goodbye…" The man brought his knife down at an angle as it aimed right for the middle of Edward's chest.

Roy and the other officers got close to the alleyway.

Roy ordered them to stop a little bit away to make sure they had some room to stay hidden if things got ugly. The men got out of the cars and armed themselves with the necessary armor and weaponry.

Roy heard a man speaking as he got close enough to the door. He tried to hear what was going on, but he couldn't. All he could tell was that they were in the same room as when they were captured.

The men lined up outside the door and Roy faintly heard something that sounded like 'time to say goodbye' and took that as his que to hurry the hell up. He ordered the men to break open the door.

A deafening 'CLANK' sounded and riveted inside the cell. "I'm sick of jackasses like you… always comparing me to you and thinking that we're so much alike…" Edward growled out lowly, glaring at the man through his bangs. "I'm sick of it, old man, you and all of those other assholes are all the same. I may have killed, but I don't do it out of some sick need or fulfill some revenge…" Then Edward locked his elbow and knocked the man's weapon to the side and gave the man above him an icy gaze.

"… So when I do this, don't lump me in with you, I'm doing this for the man I love." And with that he made an upward slice and stabbed right through the man's chest, right through his heart. The man's eyes opened up wide and he collapsed with a sickening 'thud'. Edward slid the blade out of the dieing man's chest and struggled to stand up. The man coughed up blood and groaned. Edward watched as the man's life drained out of his eyes.

The body then suddenly jerked through a series of muscle spasms before the body laid still, now a fresh corpse. Edward heard a door being slammed into and broken. He staggered to the door, his vision getting blurry. Soon, a man busted into the door and Edward gazed at him. The raven haired man's concerned onyx orbs connected with the young alchemist's golden ones.

"EDWARD!" The man called out in relieved concern. Edward smiled weakly up at the man as he began to fall forward, unable to bear his own weight any longer. The man rushed towards him and caught him before he hit the ground.

Edward stared up at him and put his hand on the man's cheek, as if he wanted to be sure he was really there. He smiled and felt his eyes drooping heavily. The man held him to his chest, looking straight into his eyes as the young blond said one sentence before passing out all together.

"I… knew you'd… come back for me… Roy…"

Ok, people, there's the new chapter! I'm so excited for this one, I think it really makes up for the long wait! Hope you liked it!! –smiles-

-xXxLovelessxXx-


	11. Recovery and Alphonse's Interrogation

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**So…. If any one of you knows what Anime Vegas is... I went to it this year, just recently. I cosplayed as Ed and did a damn good job! It was so fun! And I got chased around by Winry with a wrench… and I met a BASTARD Colonel Roy Mustang.. I swear, now I know why Ed yells all the time and gets annoyed with him, OI! Hehe anyways, here's the new chapter.**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, like always –frowns-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_**Chapter 11 – Recovery and Alphonse's Interrogations**_

A suit of armor clanked its way along the bank of a river slowly. If anyone had seen him, they'd think he was just out on a stroll, but actually, Alphonse Elric was deep in thought. He wondered why Ed hadn't called him in a while. It had been about two weeks and no word came from him. The metal suit plopped itself down with surprising grace as he sat down to stare out into the water. '_Knowing Brother, he probably got himself into some sort of trouble…', _Thought Alphonse in exasperation.

"_He didn't tell me anything about where he was or what he was going to do… I might just be worried over nothing…", _Alphonse sighed. He couldn't help but worry about his older brother, he knew how Ed was. He wondered if maybe he was deep in research for the Philosopher's Stone… That seemed reasonable.

Alphonse decided to call Edward when he got back to Winry's. She'd been a little upset that Edward hadn't come with him, but he understood. He knew of Winry's feelings for Edward and he felt bad whenever she'd sit out on the porch sighing and waiting for him to come back to see her and Auntie Pinako. Unfortunately, he knew that her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated because he knew that there was already someone set in Ed's sights.

The funny thing was, Edward didn't even know that he knew. He thought he was oblivious, but he knew his elder brother better than anyone. He knew when his brother had feelings for this specific person ever since his brother started to come back from his office with less of an angry demeanor about him… He knew about Colonel Mustang. If the armor had a movable face, Alphonse would've been smiling at that point.

Alphonse got up and started on his way home… then hear a small mew come from the side of the bank and saw a small kitten sitting on the grass.

"KITTY!!"

…

When Alphonse Elric got back home, the other two occupants eyed the suit of armor suspiciously as his stomach "meowed"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Colonel Mustang finally appeared outside with a small blond bundled up in his arms. He was acknowledged quickly by the numerous soldiers and their superiors came up to him. He walked over to the small medical team they'd gathered up and gently laid the blond's unconscious body on the stretcher. Now able to inspect him, Roy saw just how much the boy had gone through and soon felt his body's weight giving in under itself.

His injuries, which he ignored, started to once again weigh down on him now that the adrenaline rush had subsided. Unable to hold himself up, he fell to the ground with a 'THUD' and held his torso, having trouble breathing. Half the medical staff rushed over to him and picked him up. Through half lidded eyes, and blurring vision the man reached his hand out to the boy next to him as he was placed on a stretcher right next to the younger male and murmured out a weak and quiet, "Ed-Edward…"

Fullmetal and the now incapacitated flame were quickly and efficiently moved into the ambulance and were on their way to the Hospital. Also, at the request of the Colonel, before passing out as well, the medical team was ordered to keep the two alchemists in the same room.

They carried the body of a large man with a mask out of the murderer's hideout and he was soon identified as their killer. Further inspection of the house revealed 20 bodies of the missing soldiers. The killer, Thomas Greenich, was pronounced dead at the scene, killed out of Fullmetal's self defense. They learned of the supposed whereabouts of his daughter and wife and the superiors sent out two teams to investigate while the rest were in charge of investigating the premises to see if they could uncover anything else. A colonel then notified the Fuhrer that they found all the soldiers and their extremist murderer thanks to The Fullmetal and Flame alchemists. He then gave information on their whereabouts and how things looked so far.

A week later at the Easter HQ Infirmary, the staff had a direct call from the Furher asking for Roy Mustang's and Edward Elric's condition.

"Well Furher sir, Colonel Mustang has two broken ribs, a large bruise on his jaw and several cuts, scrapes on his arms and back, and minor scrapes on both wrists…"

"And Major Elric?"

"He has… oh dear… several bruises on his stomach, a minor concussion, a 3 inch deep laceration on the left arm, shoulder, and forearm, and a dislocated hip joint… They're both unconscious and on IV's, but have been healing rather well considering the short time they've been here. If we're lucky, they should wake up possibly by at least next week."

"I see… make sure to take exceptional care of them, give them my best wishes and report any changes in their conditions to me."

"Yes, sir."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy moaned in discomfort as he opened his exhaustion-worn eyes. His blurred vision rested up at the white ceiling and his body ached terribly. He looked slightly to the side to see an IV and trailed his eyes along the cord which he saw was now sticking into his arm. He felt the effects of the major beating he had taken the previous day and wished to who knows what that it would go away soon.

"_Heh… I bet Fullmetal would love to see me this weak…" _Roy's eyes then widened in realization and he sat up quickly, causing his broken ribs to creak painfully and he grimaced and let out a low groan. Te occupant from the bed extremely close to his grumbled weakly, "R-Roy… you idiot… you're hurt, don't make so many sudden movements or you'll break even more of you…"

Roy's face was overcome with relief, despite his pain. He lay back down and looked over to the bed next to his to see his little blonde haired disaster, noting that the boy looked at least ten times worse than he did. "Did you… Did _he_ break something, Edward?" The Colonel asked the young alchemist. Edward shook his head, "No… Thankfully, they said I only have a dislocated hip joint… as well as a concussion, a couple gashes here and there and a few bruises… I've been up longer than you, so I overheard one of 'em talking to the Fuhrer… and apparently, you have two broken ribs…" he said, slightly slurred and groggily.

"We'll be in here for a while, eh love?" Roy joked weakly and smiled at Ed. The blonde, in turn, gave a weak smirk and said, "Yeah… Hell knows what Hawkeye will do to you when she's the one having to do all your paperwork… We might dig you up a few days later with your brains blown out and a certain part of your anatomy hacked off."

Roy shuddered, but smiled none the less, "What a waste…" Edward scoffed and laughed. He was glad to hear Roy's voice again after passing out into the dark hollows of his mind… Edward wasn't sure how long they'd really been here, but he was relieved to be free of the hell hole and its ruler.

The door opened and the two alchemists' eyes averted to it, revealing a pretty nurse with a wheelchair. She smiled at Edward and said, "Mr. Elric? You have a call." Edward tilted his head slightly in confusion, but responded with a small nod. The woman helped him into the metal contraption and wheeled him out of the room after Edward looked back and mouthed, 'Sorry, I'll be right back'

Roy smiled and mouthed back, 'See you in a bit'

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ed?" a voice asked from the receiver

"Hughes? What is it?" said boy asked.

"I have a call from Al for you, should I patch it through?"

"Yeah, sure, I think he should know what's going on…"

The line went silent for a moment, then he heard a nearly silent 'click' before he heard the boyish voice on the line. "Brother?"

"H-Hey Al…"

"Brother! What happened?! Why are you in the hospital? Are you alright??" The worried boy rushed out.

"Al… one question at a time… I'm fine… ok, no that would be a lie, I went on a mission with Roy and we were only there to keep watch and maybe catch the culprit… But we ended up getting kidnapped in a surprise attack and... well… Roy and I are pretty banged up, Al…" Edward explained truthfully.

"…Brother… Since when did you start calling the Colonel by his name?" Edward could feel his heart drop to his feet and he stuttered a rushed out, "W-Well… Er… I… Mistake… I didn't mean to, I-I just… I was so c-caught up in th-the story th-that I-I…" Edward went silent, partly of his embarrassment, the other part because he was trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm coming home, brother. We have a lot to talk about, ok?" Edward absently nodded before remembering he was on the phone and replied, "Alright, Al. I'll see you soon…"

Alphonse then said a quick 'Bye, Brother' before the line went dead. Edward hung up the phone and sighed heavily, knowing his little brother would interrogate him once he got there. He was wheeled back to the room, without question from the curious nurse, and was met with the sight of a sleeping Colonel once he was back in the room.

The nurse wheeled him to his bed and Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from how… human the Colonel looked at that moment. The nurse left and Edward attempted to hobble his way over to Roy. Considering the close proximity of their beds, it wasn't painfully difficult to make it there within five to six steps. He leaned over, just enough to keep himself balanced and not enough to hurt his somewhat new wounds. He reached out, his fingers gently grazing Roy's cheek.

Edward leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, whispering as his lips left the smooth skin, "I love you, Roy Mustang. I knew you'd save me…" Then, he limped over to his bed again and carefully laid himself back down onto the soft surface, pulling the covers over him. He closed his eyes and in no time he fell into a peaceful slumber, one revolving around a dark haired Colonel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, Roy came to and instantly, a blond head of hair caught his eye. He looked next to him… literally next to him and found Edward in a hospital bed inches away from his. He smiled and reached over with minimum difficulty and stroked the boy's cheek. Slowly, he stirred from his light slumber and his eyes made direct contact with Roy's. The moment their eyes connected, a small lazy smile formed on Edward's lips. "Roy…"

Roy grinned at the sound of his name from his lover's lips and bent over just far enough to lightly brush his lips against Edward's. In turn, he was welcomed eagerly and slid a hand behind Edward's neck. Ed shivered and flushed slightly, but deepened the kiss, much to Roy's surprise. Roy broke the kiss and lifted himself off the bed and sat on the other occupant's own bed. Edward smiled as Roy sat next to him and felt the man wrap his arms around him tightly, yet loose enough as not to harm the blond's wounds any further. Soon, Edward once again felt the Colonel's lips on his own, only now they were much more passionate and dominating.

Edward could help but succumb to kiss after blissful kiss, and found himself making small noises that would, to anyone other than the two in the room, go unnoticed. He melted like butter in the raven haired, onyx eyed man in front of him.

Roy must've forgotten where the hell they actually were and Edward must've forgotten his earlier phone call, because once they both heard an echoed "Ahem…" They looked over to see…

"A-Al!! Uh… Er…This isn't… I…can explain…" Ed finished weakly. Roy just looked embarrassedly the other way and felt the suit of armor still switching glances between His brother, and the man said brother had just been hungrily kissing. "Uh huh… Sure Edward… And you just happened to trip and smack your lips right onto Colonel Mustang's… and then not get up." Edward sat there blushing wildly as his lover snickered.

They all seemed to forget what awkward moment had just occurred when Riza Hawkeye strolled into the room. She glanced at all of them before walking over to Roy and saying, "Permission to speak, sir?" with a sharp salute. Roy simply nodded for her to continue.

"You and Edward have been cleared and you both will be staying at the Mustang household until full recovery, since you two have seemed to be able to start recovering rather quickly." Riza explained as an actual doctor walked in. The man walked in and stopped right in front of Ed and Roy.

"We hadn't expected you two to wake so early, we were sure you'd be out for at least two weeks, but it seems you've managed to become conscious within only one." The two patients' eyes snapped up and stared at the doctor as if he had two heads. "We've been out for a WEEK?!" The doctor's eyebrows rose, "Yes… What? You don't wonder how you can sit up so well after you had been severely injured? Rest does wonders when you're in what condition you two were in when you got here. Most people don't meet a serial killer, fight him, and live to tell the tale."

Both males felt a little silly for not realizing that sooner and calmed down. "So, we'll be sending you home in a couple of wheelchairs and medicine. You are to stay in bed for at least a week or two longer before moving on your own without wheelchairs, understood?" The two nodded in unison. "Good, now, you'll take two pain killers every six hours, drink plenty of liquids, and get plenty of rest." They both nodded again and soon the doctor helped both alchemists into their wheelchairs. Riza pushed Roy while Al pushed Ed. The four followed the doctor to the front desk to get them all signed out and handed their medicine to Riza.

The injured males were wheeled out to the car and assisted inside. Riza and Al got into the front seats after settling Ed and Roy in the back and their wheelchairs in the trunk. During the ride, Riza talked to Alphonse while keeping her eyes on the road, every so often glancing behind her in the rear-view mirror to see if the two were behaving themselves. She wouldn't show it, but she was extremely relieved that the two were alright and in one piece. Of course, she didn't miss the two hands in the middle of the back seat holding each other and let a small smile grace her lips.

Once they reached the Colonel's house, Roy silently thanked his intelligence in not picking a house with steps. Not that he ever expected to find himself in a wheelchair. They were once again helped onto their wheeled contraptions and rolled up to the door of Roy's home. Riza took out Roy's keys and unlocked the door. They got inside and Roy cursed having a two story house.

Thankfully, they had Alphonse…

Once the suit of armor carried the two incapacitated alchemists up to Roy's bedroom and lay them down on the fluffy comfortable softness of Roy's king-sized bed, Alphonse asked Lt. Hawkeye to leave for a moment… so he could talk to the two.

Roy and Ed looked strangely at the exchange between Al and Riza and watched as the younger Elric closed the door behind him and walked over to the side of the bed, dragging along a chair. Blinking, the two state alchemists stared at Alphonse in confusion as he sat down on the chair and stared at them, mock-clearing his throat.

"Colonel Mustang."

Taken aback, Roy raised his eyebrows and responded, "Yes, Alphonse?"

"What are your intentions towards my older brother?" He asked in a terribly adorable child-like imitation of a concerned father.

Edward stood, sort of stunned, yet also trying incredibly hard not to laugh. Roy smirked at Alphonse and said in a very professional tone, " I'm in love with your brother, Alphonse, and I intend to protect him from any harm, take care of him when he's not at his best, and scr-" It was at that point that Edward slapped a hand across his lover's mouth in annoyance.

"I will not have you tainting the mind of my innocent little brother, you perverted Colonel Bastard." Edward ground out with an eye twitch. Roy just sat there, inwardly smirking and Alphonse laughing.

"I approve, Brother" Alphonse said through little fits of giggles. Edward smiled and took his hand off of Roy's mouth, leaning his head on the Colonel's shoulder.

Alphonse ended up leaving with a few parting words… which left his brother slightly disturbed. Edward looked at Roy with a look that said, 'Look what you've done.' Roy simply smirked, "Well, he has a good idea, Edward… And if not for my injuries, I'd gladly act upon it." Edward blushed and looked the other way. He mumbled, "Let's just go to sleep…" and let his head rest on Roy's chest, his arm draping across the man's torso. Roy grinned slightly and wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulders and lightly grasped the blond's hand as they both eventually slipped into a blissful, undisturbed sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Sorry it took so long to write, guys!! School just started back up so everything's a little hectic. A writer's work is never done… or something like that… Anyways, I'm gonna try to update things as quickly and efficiently as I can, while still doing my school crap. So, hope you enjoyed!! Ja Ne!_**

-_xXxLovelessxXX-_


	12. Harsh Reality

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**I'm baaaaack!!! The new chapter is here! My laptop's fixed!!!! Now I can keep up my updates, so enjoy this special longer chapter!! **_

_**Also, I figured the plotline was going into the non-existent zone, so I'm changing it up a bit, hope you guys don't mind, but I got hit with inspiration a couple minutes ago and had to use it so it fit a bit more with the title (and to give it a bit of an edge.)**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own... never will… copyrights make sure of that**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_This chapter will also be... extremely tragic and moody… So if you cry I'm sorry! And you'll have to read this carefully, otherwise you'll miss some key hints._

_**Chapter 12 – Harsh Reality**_

The glare of the sunlight streaming through the slightly cracked curtains assured Edward that it was morning. He cracked his eyes open in a squint and was about to get up to close the little gap, but found that an arm around his waist had limited his movements. Smiling gently to himself, he turned to face his lover. Then, a large warm hand gently pinned his shoulder to the bed. With a curious glance to his right, he realized Roy was already up before him. "Don't forget, you're still injured. Try not to move around too much." Murmured his lover's velvet smooth voice. Edward obeyed him in an instant. Roy then moved his hand to the blond's stomach and traced small, light circles. Edward twitched slightly, and laughed a little. They laid there on their backs, Roy with his arm around the young alchemist's shoulders and Edward with his hand holding Roy's, for a couple minutes before the door silently opened.

"What day is it…?" Edward asked at random.

With a curious glance, Roy answered, "It's… April Third… Why?"

"We've been together for about a month…" Edward said happily.

"What?" Roy asked, slightly chuckling. "Yeah, We began our relationship on March Third!" Edward said enthusiastically. Roy just chuckled again and held Ed close.

Then, in popped Alphonse with Riza trailing in behind him holding a small white paper bag. The corners of her lips tilted upward slightly as she walked over to the bed and took out the two bottles of painkillers and a bottle of antibiotics for Edward's gash. Alphonse carried two glasses of ice-cold water. They did as instructed and took their pills, with some help from Al and Riza to sit up. Once they were lying back down, Riza looked at them sternly. "Permission to-" Roy placed his hand up to interrupt and Riza looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Riza, we are friends outside the office, just drop the formalities." Riza nodded.

" Roy, Edward… you realize that your… relationship… is strictly forbidden in the military and if anyone was to find out about it, both your reputations would be tarnished and your goals would be ruined, right?" Riza asked the couple with a serious expression. "Not to mention its damn near illegal because of Edward's age…" Roy added with a grimace. Edward looked up at him sadly and his grip on the older male's arm tightened. Riza nodded in agreement. "Where are you going with this, Hawkeye…?" Edward asked, slightly alarmed. He hoped she wouldn't try to separate them for any length of time, as much as it would help to keep them from being found out. Riza offered a slight smirk and said, "I'm just saying that I expect you two to be careful not to allow information of your relationship to get into the wrong hands… I really don't feel like having to save your hides from the malicious clutches of your superiors."

The two alchemists stared at Riza for a long minute, then both smirked and saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

o-o-o-o-o-o Time skip o-o-o-o-o-o

After a couple months, their lives finally settled down. Edward left to do some more research on the stone and was probably, Mustang guessed, getting himself in even more trouble and causing even more collateral damage.

Roy sat at his desk under the invisible of Lt. Hawkeye sitting at her desk in front of his office. He looked through stacks upon stacks of paperwork, letters, and documents looking for any news from his lover, hoping that his automail was fixed and he was on his way home.

His eyes caught a letter addressed to him from Ed. Almost too excitedly he snatched it up from the desk and ripped it open.

_Roy,_

_I'm finally to my way to central again. I have to go to the Central Library… the first branch… for some research. I hope to see you sometime before then, Bastard, or else. I can be a very VERY cruel when I want to be if you catch my drift. Hope you're doing well, see you soon. _

_Edward._

Roy smiled to himself and tucked the letter away carefully in its disfigured torn envelope and eased it into his pants pocket. He then made it a strict duty to suddenly begin to sign papers in a signing frenzy. He sat in there for about two hours, rushing his papers and compelling many to peek into his office in amusement. While he was flying through paper, he somehow managed to order Havoc to go pick up Edward from the station.

-Meanwhile-

The whistle of a train cascaded through the Central Train Station. As it came to a complete stop, the doors opened and people poured out in crowds. Among those crowds came Edward and Al, back to normal, adorned with their bodies fixed and looking brand new, and Armstrong. Edward, whose scowl deepened further as he saw his Colonel was no where in sight, trudged away from the train to catch a cab with Armstrong leading the way gleefully and his younger brother trailing behind.

_Well… I did tell him that I needed to go to the Library first… Maybe I shouldn't be too disappointed. _And yet, he felt it anyway, used to always being with the man ever since their stay at his house for that one month of healing. Edward looked up to see Havoc standing attention by Roy's sleek, black car. "Hey there, Chief, Alphonse, Major Armstrong." The taller blonde said as he gave a half-assed salute with a grin and a cigarette in his mouth. "Hi, Havoc!" Al said with an energetic wave.

Edward smirked and replied, "Hey there Havoc, Colonel Bastard send ya?" Havoc chuckled and nodded. "Hello Havoc! Things are going well at the office I presume?" Armstrong commented enthusiastically. "Yup, same old same old… But I have to say, I've never seen the Colonel work so hard. As soon as he opened this letter in his papers, he just kicked it into full gear…" Jean said with a bit of wonder in his voice. The idle chitchat between Havoc and Armstrong continued, but Edward dulled it out, smirking to himself. He guessed that the letter he had sent had more of an effect on the Bastard than he'd initially thought. He chuckled, _The lazy bum needed to get his butt in gear anyway._ Edward walked over and slid into the back seat along with Al. Havoc got behind the wheel and started up the car while Armstrong got in the passenger's side. Soon, they were driving up to Central Headquarters.

If only they saw the large car speeding for the driver's side…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward jolted up with a start. His forehead was moistened with a sheet of sweat and his heart was racing. _What the hell? _He thought to himself as he looked around the room in confusion and heard beeping right next to him. He looked over and saw a heart monitor.

He was… In a hospital?

The last thing he remembered was being in a car with Al, Havoc, and Armstrong heading to see Roy after a couple days in Risembool… A doctor came in just at that moment and he went to use his right arm… he realized he didn't have one. His eyes widened in shock and he looked up to the doctor. The man looked at him with a calm demeanor and said, "You were brought in here pretty banged up, Edward… right before you left central to do more research, as your commanding officer put it, as you were walking across a busy street, you were struck by a speeding vehicle and crushed under it. Your metal arm was lodged in the right wheel and your metal leg was under the left one. You received a concussion that put you in a coma for about a month…"

Edward looked at him strangely, "But the last thing I remember is that I was in a car with my brother, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc and Major Armstrong heading back to central after going to… do some kind of research…" The doctor shook his head, "You never left anywhere…"

Edward put his hand on his head, "When did I get hit..?" The doctor looked at his clipboard, "You were admitted…on March 1st, why?"

Edward froze.

His heart nearly stopped… and dropped to his stomach. "W-what…? Th-that's not possible… I specifically remember that I had already passed the first!! By more than a month!!" Edward was shaking, as if he had lost everything. And he wasn't far off at all. The doctor looked at him sympathetically.

"Some coma patients tend to create the entire time they're in a coma into a dream that makes it seem like everyday life… It's not uncommon. You'll need to get used to the fact that whatever happened in your mind the past month didn't ever happen…"

Edward couldn't believe his ears… he refused to. He couldn't let himself believe that all the things that happened were nothing but a fabrication of his own mind. His heard thundered in his ears and his whole body shook, felling as if he were crumbling under the weight of his own confusion. He began to hyperventilate, clutching his sides and feeling lightheaded, dizzy with thoughts and memories of his "relationship", if he could call it that, with Roy rushing through his mind. He barely heard the doctor barking out orders to get him an oxygen mask and barely felt the mask being put on his face. His body was numb with the feeling that he'd never be whole again.

He felt oxygen rushing into his lungs and his breathing becoming less erratic. He felt moisture on his cheeks and realized he was crying. His heart weighed more than his body, stubbornly refusing to lighten. He could hear his heart cracking, knowing that the slightest little movement could shatter the fragile remnants of what kept it together.

Edward heard voices talking but he ignored them. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't stop crying, not to mention the lingering feeling of vulnerability the crept up his spine. His breathing was even now, and the doctors took the oxygen mask back off of him and felt the need to leave him with his thoughts, assuming that he was too shocked to answer any one of their questions or respond to them at all. He was still shaking, but he was too numb to acknowledge anything but his thoughts.

He didn't even notice that two hours had passed by and the door opened up for him. Not that he really cared right now. At least not until a familiar voice reached his ears.

"So… another accident, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, though it didn't sound like a question. Edward's heart kipped a beat and he shot up and looked at the one man that could bring him to pieces or put him back together with just one comment.

"R-Roy…" Edward said breathlessly. Then he saw the look in his eyes…

The Colonel quirked an eyebrow, "Since when did you ever call me by the first name, kid? Just how hard did that car hit you?"

And as Edward saw that cool look in his eye… that smug smirk and those cold, condescending eyes…

His heard finally snapped in two.

And he knew what the doctor said was true.

That broke the dam and tears flooded down his cheeks and he choked on his sobs, as much as he resented showing weakness, he just didn't care right now. He shook violently and didn't hear Roy's concerned voice calling out his name, he could only hear his hear crumbling and his own sobs echoing inside his mind. Even as Roy held him in place and pleaded for him to calm down and tell him what happened, he just wept brokenly and soon went limp, his entire world going black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Golden eyes looked up to see a white ceiling.

"Welcome back…" said a voice from next to him. He already knew who it was, but he could bring himself to think about the memories that it surfaced. He lifelessly brought himself up in a sitting position and nodded dully to the man next to him.

"Edward… what happened?" Roy whispered with massive amounts of concern pouring from his words. Edward looked into Roy's eyes, his own empty, void of any emotion but pain. He said emotionlessly, "Reality."

Roy was about to say something else, but the doctor came in again and Roy got up to speak to him. After a couple words that Edward didn't feel the need to listen to, Roy was back at his side, helping him up. He got up obediently and followed as Roy led him to change his clothes. Edward got dressed, and soon they were walking down the hall. Roy told Edward to wait with him while he signed him out and without a word Edward obeyed once more.

Once they were out to the car, Roy opened the door for the blond and Edward climbed in. He closed the passenger's side and circled the car around to his side and got in. Edward stared out the window in silence… a very uncomfortable silence to the raven-haired driver. He tried to start up a conversation.

"So… how does it feel to be awake again, Fullmetal?" Roy asked in a light tone. _Like the world just crashed down and I'm the only one under it… _Edward thought, but didn't answer. He just shrugged and continued to stare out the window. Roy grew even more concerned. He actually missed the fire in the blond's eyes and the way his gaze made you feel he was looking into your very soul. Roy needed to know what extinguished that fire… to fine out what happened the Fullmetal that he'd grown to know.

They made it to Roy's house and Edward had a flashback and noticed the house was just like he'd… dreamt it was. That made him cringe as a fresh wave of tears began to sting behind his eyes. His throat became tight and he almost choked on another sob, but he forced it down as Roy came around the car to let him out. He croaked out a quiet, "Wh-Why are we here…?" and the older male looked down at him. "They said I should keep you in my care for a week or two to make sure you heal well." Roy responded, but didn't miss the pain laced in those words.

Edward went silent once more and they headed up to the door. Roy unlocked it and Edward stepped inside. The familiar scent of rain and firewood hit him with full force and Edward's stomach churned. His memories broke free and knocked the wind out of him. He felt sick to his stomach and clutched it, running for the bathroom and instinctively found it, throwing himself in. Not taking the time to close the door behind him, he collapsed in front of the toilet, clinging onto it for dear life as he wretched loudly, bile rising from his stomach and burning his throat. He emptied his stomach into the bowl and his body tensed as he wretched again. Roy ran into the room and found Edward. He dropped to his knees right next to him and held his subordinate's hair back with one hand. The other made soothing circles on Edward's back, telling him that it would be ok, but Edward knew it would never be ok, for the one man he loved, the one man who he would ever let have all of him was never his to begin with.

When the sickness subsided, Roy got Edward onto his feet. With shaking knees, he allowed Roy to lead him to the sick, wash out his mouth and take him down the hall. They got to Roy's room and the Colonel brought him to his bed and laid him down. Roy covered him with the sheet and comforter and brought a chair over. He sat it next to the bed, sat on it, and looked down at the mess that the Fullmetal Alchemist had become.

The blond's usually tan complexion was now only a shade or two away from Roy's. His eyes, once vibrant and full of fire and life, now dull and dead as if he'd lost everything. He was quite a bit on the near-deathly skinny side and had dark circles under his eyes. It was as if Edward Elric's soul had died, leaving an empty shell. He couldn't imagine what had happened to make him like this.

Edward felt nothing as the man's gaze swept over him, no doubt wondering what happened to him and Edward closed his eyes. He didn't want to live like this if he knew that his lover was nothing more than his commanding officer now.

All he knew was that it was all a sweet dream…

* * *

Alright, guys..... Please don't kill me!!!! I know it's sad, but I know they can get through this!! It's just a little bump in the road!! Anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter in a coupledays, soplease trust me when I say it'll be ok!!! Alright, well, Ja Ne!!

-xXxLovelessxXx (hopefully isn't gonna die.)-


	13. Bruised, Battered, But Fully Not Broken

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Wow, I love the positive feedback, guys! I'm starting this about a day after I typed the last one cause I actually dreamt about the rest of the story! Kinda odd, huh? And now I have to type it all out otherwise I'll forget it Anyways, I hope you Enjoy! –munches on an apple slice-**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I own this story!! Hah! But not FMA…-sighs again-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_**Chapter 13 – Bruised, Battered, But Not Fully Broken**_

The new Ed was starting to seriously concern Roy. It was like he wasn't even there, the way Edward had been for the past week. All he did was eat; which was barely anything, stare out the window next to his bed, and sleep. He hadn't gotten up for anything except to wash himself or go to the bathroom. Pus, every time Roy walked into the room, it was like Edward knew and cringed when he talked. When Ed looked at him, all he could see was pain, as if he was heartbroken to the point where he'd never recover.

Roy never realized just how much he cared about Edward… It actually hurt to see him like this and he didn't even know what to do about it. He felt helpless. Edward was never this dead inside, not even when he and his brother made that awful mistake all those years back. It seemed he just couldn't function normally anymore. He'd even took the entire automail operation, which only Winry came down for, like it was nothing. Not even a wince. Winry was horrified at his condition and it took Roy at least two hours to convince her that he'd be ok and to go home. Ed didn't even notice.

The funny thing is though, that every time Roy left to go to work, when he came home, Edward was downstairs, as if waiting. This he found extremely odd, but it was a comforting thing to know that Edward acknowledged his presence and absences. _I guess the poor guy just needs some time to adjust to normalcy again…_ Roy thought to himself as he walked upstairs.

Roy commenced his nightly check up on Edward and opened his door to see the blond fast asleep under the covers. Making a small half-smile at how peaceful the boy looked, he was about to walk out the door but was stopped short when Edward spoke out in his sleep . "No." He murmured. It seemed Edward talked when he dreamt. The man paused, not taking any steps, waiting to see of the boy said more.

" Don't go! No… Please… I need you…" Edward whimpered, tears pouring down his tan cheeks. He twisted and turned, as if he were having a nightmare. He briefly wondered who he was talking about, and wanted to continue listening, but soon the sound of the boy's pain pulled at Roy's heartstrings for a reason he didn't understand. He figured he should at least wake the poor kid up. He walked over and tapped on Edward's shoulder. "Ed… Wake up, you're just having a bad dream…" he whispered. Ed's eyes opened slightly and he looked up at Roy. He then flushed slightly and mumbled, "Sorry." Roy raised an eyebrow, "For what? Everyone had bad dreams, Ed." Edward nodded and turned over, muttering a 'goodnight, Roy'.

Taking that as a dismissal, Roy got up and headed towards the door. He walked down the stairs and into the living room. Since his temporary bed was his couch, he lazily plopped himself down and laid there for a bit, just staring at the ceiling. Already drowsy, he was soon asleep and barely heard the mismatched footsteps coming down the stairs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu and remembered his 'coma world' as he liked to refer to it. It was the first time he'd almost kissed Roy… after Roy had snuck into his room in the middle of the night. He sighed, the memory painful, but he felt that there was no more need to cry over something that never happened. He clenched his fist and gazed down at the man. He sincerely wished that he 'd just stayed in that goddamn coma. He would've been happy there…

Edward mentally slapped himself. _Stupid. Don't say that… think about Al. _He already remembered what happened before the accident, it certainly didn't take long. He knew that Al really was at Winry's in Risembool; That was something that wasn't made up in the dream. He knew the hospital already called Al and Winry the night it happened to let him know, Roy had assured him that, and the fact that the man told Al to stay there until Edward got well enough to start work again.

He felt his hand start to reach for Roy's face, unconsciously needing to feel his lover's sk- Edward slapped himself again and pulled his hand back as if the very presence of raven-haired alchemist had burned it. He turned away from Roy quickly and stormed into the kitchen. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Surprised, he noticed that the cups were placed in the same place as his coma world. Feeling uneasy, he snatched a random cup out of it and closed the cabinet.

After getting himself some water, he left the kitchen and took one last glance at Roy. He looked away and let his head hang as he walked up the stairs back up to the room. He walked across the famliar room and climbed into bed, placing his cup of water on the nightstand. He curled into a ball and forced himself to block out all his traitorous thoughts, just barely able to keep from crying himself to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roy woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

He groggily rubbed his eyes and grunted, lifting himself off the couch. Roy trudged over to his phone and picked it up off the receiver.

"Mustang." He grunted.

"Colonel?" Asked a boyish voice. Roy immediately woke up.

"Hello Al…" Roy said, softening his voice for the young sibling of the broken boy upstairs.

"Colonel, sir… Is my brother okay now? Can I come home to see him?" He asked with hope in his voice. Roy was about to tell him to wait a bit longer, but then though about it for a second. _It could be good for Ed to see his brother… It might liven him up a little bit._

"Yeah, Al, you can come home to see your brother… How long do you think it'll take you to get here?" He asked. He heard a small pause, then, "The next train leaves in an hour, so I can be there by at least tomorrow, if not the next morning." He heard the childish glee in the boy-turned-armor's metallic voice.

"Alright, see you then, Alphonse." _–click-­_

The Colonel decided he should tell Ed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward woke up to a gentle nudge. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Roy over him with a gentle smile on his face. His heart gave a small thump and he attempted a small smile I return, trying to bring himself up out of his depressed state, but found the thought didn't register to actual action. He got a small corner of his mouth to life, but that was about it. He sat up and looked at Roy curiously. What on earh was he smiling about?

"Ed, Alphonse is coming back from Risembool to see you…" Roy said softly.

Edward felt a little uplifted. He DID miss Al… and he bet that Al missed him too. He nodded and said, " I'm glad…" This seemed to please Roy, as he actually smiled a little wider. He looked good when he smiled. A pang of pain shot through him, but he ignored it. "When'll he be here?" Edward asked quietly.

"He'll be here either Tomorrow afternoon or the next morning is what he said. Edward nodded. Roy seemed thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "What are you gonna do for a day or two, kid?" Edward almost visibly flinched at the familiar nickname that Roy used to use when the blond was twelve.

Edward shrugged and said, "I'll figure it out." Roy nodded and, as if unsure about what to do next, he said, "Well, I'll… leave you to your thoughts…" Edward nodded and Roy left.

Edward truly hated how awkward it was now. It was almost too much to bear… He shook his head violently. He needed to be strong now, especially now that his little brother was coming home. He couldn't let Al see him like this. He breathed in deep and let in out. He got up and walked downstairs and would've been amused at the look the occupant downstairs gave him, if only it wasn't Roy.

"Well, I was certain it wouldn't have taken you that short of a time to get your thoughts together" Roy attempted a joke. Edward didn't react and it set off alarms in Roy's head. Edward attempted his best determined look and said something that caught Roy off guard.

"I want to go back to work."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Edward found himself amidst complete and total darkness. He got up and walked in a straight line. Quirking an eyebrow, he saw that he was completely surrounded in black. He sighed, then his eyes widened as Roy appeared in front of him. His breath hitched and he whispered, "Roy…"_

_After that, the man began to turn away. Edward took a step, then tripped, still watching as Roy began to walk away. Edward reached out and called out, "Roy!" but it was like the man wasn't listening. Panicked, Edward tried to get back up, but a chain held his ankle. He pulled at it, but it wouldn't buge. He looked back at Roy and screamed, "ROY!" once again reaching out to him, wishing he would help._

_The man disappeared from view and his chain finally came unhitched from the ground. He looked around and found that he was now in… Central?_

_He began running in the direction his Colonel left in. He called out for him, trying to find him. He ran to the central building and noticed it was all empty. With a small lingering shred of hope left, he ran all the way up to the office in which the Colonel's staff was supposed to be, but when he got there, he saw nothing. His eyes landed on Roy's dor and he dashed over to it… No one was there when he opened it._

_For a reason unbeknownst to Edward himself, he began to run up to the roof of the Headquarters. He then saw Roy at the Edge of the building. He ran over, but then when he got within feet of the Colonel, the man looked back and him… and jumped._

_Edward screamed again, "ROY, NO!!!!!!!!" He ran over and without even thinking, he jumped off the edge, only to notice that Roy wasn't falling in front of him anymore… It was like he never even jumped. Edward looked up and saw that Roy was hanging onto the edge of the building, smirking down at the falling blond._

_Edward screamed again, the only word he seemes to know here, "ROY!!! WHY?!" and was inches from hitting the ground-_

Edward woke up jolting into a sitting position and screaming. He could hear Roy, already rushing up the stairs. He bet that the Colonel would be used to this by now, because every night since his awakening, it had been the same dream, and each night, the dream went a little further.

The door burst open, but Roy saw that Edward was already awake. Sighing, he walked over and sat on the bed next to Edward. "Another nightmare?" Roy asked, but already knew the answer. Edward just nodded and made his nightly mumbled apology before dismissing the Colonel by turning over in his bed and grunting a "goodnight".

Once he heard the Colonel leave, he was free to cry, giving up on his strength.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, the Colonel walked downstairs and saw Edward was already ready to go back to work. Roy motioned without words for the boy to follow him and Edward did so.

They made it to Central Headquarters and walked inside. Immediately, the staff was in an uproar. Everyone was coming up to Edward, happy that he was all right. They asked him millions of questions, and the boy just gave small smiles to them and assured them that he wasin top physical condition. After a few minutes, the Colonel stepped in and dismissed the crowd, telling them that the Fullmetal Alchemist came to work for a reason.

They got to the office and this time, Roy's staff was crowding around Fullmetal. Riza surprised everyone by walking up and hugging Edward, telling him she was glad that he was alright. Edward blushed and said, "Y-Yeah…thanks Riza…"

Havoc patted the boy on the back, "It's good to have ya back, chief. We were all pretty damned worried about you." Edward nodded with a small smile.

Breda came up next and practically broke Edward's back, exclaiming how he was afraid Edward wouldn't make it, but that he was really happy he did. Fuery was the one who not only hugged Edward enthusiastically, but made a comment about how when he was in his come, the Colonel was all moody. Roy took this opportunity to slap Fuery in the back of the head. He was about to retort but Edward beat him to it.

"The Bastard was probably pissed he had to sign for all my medical bills." Edward joked as best he could. Everyone bought it. Everyone except the Colonel who saw the boy's smile not reach his eyes and heard the falseness in the boy's joking tone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later on that day, Roy got a call from the train station from Alphonse. He said he'd made it to Central and was going to be up at Headquarters in a little bit. Roy hung up the phone after saying goodbye and walked over to his door. He opened it and called to Edward, who was currently summarizing a report about a riot in local pub. Roy was slightly hoping that the boy would complain or something…

"Edward, your brother called, he's finally in the city and he'll be here in a bit…"

Edward looked up and nodded, " Anything else, sir?" he asked evenly, with little feeling behind it. Roy couldn't take much more, so he blurted out, "Yes, can I see you in my office, there's something I wish to discuss with you in private." The whole office looked at the exchange strangely. They found it hard to believe that they were actually having a civil higher up-to-subordinate discussion without any insults.

Edward nodded and got up, walking into the Colonel's office, the door closing behind them and locking.

--(Inside)—

Edward sat down on the black couch and Roy sat next to him. Edward looked up at him and waited. Roy decided it was time to just come out and say it.

"Edward… What's wrong? You've been acting strangely ever since you got out of that coma. What happened that made you so empty inside? All I can see in you is pain."

Edward visibly flinched. He couldn't answer that knowing that the Roy he knew wasn't here anymore and probably wasn't as understanding. The Roy he knew from his coma was much different than this one, he realized, yet he was the same as well. This Roy would never be so affectionate, and yet it was this Roy that he fell for in the first place. This Roy WOULD freak out if he told him his feelings… the dream Roy wasn't real… and never would be… Edward felt the sting in the back of his eyes return again and felt his throat burn and turn dry.

"It's nothing…" he choked out, knowing that he'd made a mistake in talking. He was right, because then Roy sounded alarmed.

"Edward… you can tell me anything. I'm your superior first, yes, but I do care for you and your brother." Roy said, hoping to comfort the blond. It had the opposite affect though, because Ed knew exactly what that sentence meant. It meant that Roy had nothing but parental feelings for he and his brother. He lost all hope, little that he had, and tears ran down his cheeks beyond his control. He shook and Roy was immediately regretting what he said, whatever he said to make the boy cry. He'd never seen Fullmetal like this, ever.

"Why…" He hears the boy sob out quietly. Roy's eyebrows creased in pity.

"Why what, Edward?" Roy asked. The broken boy replied with a loud cry. "Why did I have to dream all of it up?!"

Roy didn't understand, but he reached a hand out and rubbed the boy's back in a comforting gesture. He hadn't expected the boy to reach out and wrap his arms around the man's waist, burying his face in his stomach and crying into it, but he went with it and held the Edward for comfort. The blond must've cried for a good hour, because when he nudged Edward, he found that he had wept himself to sleep. Sighing, Roy picked the boy up off his lap into his arms and carried him out the door.

His staff looked up at him in wonder. He payed no mind and carried Edward down the hallways, the dorms, and to his room. The door was unlocked, so he let himself in and placed the teenager gently onto his bed and covered him with his sheets. He smiled sadly down t him, then left the room back to his office.

_Al will be here soon, he could comfort Edward more than I ever could._ Oh how wrong Roy was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al arrived at headquarters about twenty minutes later and rushed into the office. He was told his brother was in his dorm room and Al bowed, said thanks, and rushed down the hall.

When he opened the door, he saw Ed sleeping on his bed. It looked as if he was crying, his cheeks had wet trails leading down to his chin and his face was red. Alphonse walked over to his brother and lightly shook his shoulder. Edward opened his eyes slightly, and looked up at him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. He smiled and said, "Hey, Al… Welcome home."

"Why were you crying, brother?" Al asked in worry. Edward snorted. "Way to say hi to you older brother Al… I love you too." Edward said grumpily. Alphonse didn't laugh. "Brother, your face is all red and you have tear stains on your cheeks… what happened?"

The older Elric sighed and said, "It's nothing Al, don't worry about it… It's just been a long, strange month…" Alphonse knew his brother was hiding something.

"Brother… what happened, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what it is that's bothering you. I thought we told each other everything…" Alphonse persisted, and Edward took the bait.

The blond sighed and thought for a second. How the hell was he going to explain all that happened to his little brother? He thought for a second, knowing full well that he was going to have to tell him just about everything, Alphonse had a talent for guilting him into everything… and he wasn't gonna stop now.

So, Edward explained every little detail… minus the personal sexual experiences and his little brother listened intently, completely ready to comfort his older brother in any way he needed to.

Once it was all out in the open, Edward was crying into the cold metal chest of his younger brother and Alphonse was in a minor state of shock, not quite sure if there was anything he could say. All he could do was hold Edward and allow him to let it all out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alright guys, I'm done with this chapter now! I think I'm gonna update a lot more frequently now that ideas keep flooding into my head hehe. Until next time!

-xXxLovelesxXx-


	14. Understanding

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Ok, back again, I have a bit of writer's block, but I'm sure it'll pass once I start writing!**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: … Don't own FMA. Period.**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_**Chapter 14 - Understanding**_

Alphonse watched as his brother slept. Not a word had passed between the two throughout the entire week after Edward's emotional breakdown. Now that they had taken temporary residence in the Colonel's house, he watched his brother struggle with his emotions, trying to act as if it didn't kill him to be so close to him. He sighed; it really killed him to watch his brother suffer like this, especially when it involved his heart. He had always noticed how he never had any sort of romantic relationship with anyone… And now that he'd finally thought he'd got one, his brother's lover was torn away from him in a sad, strange twist of fate…

Edward turned slightly, mumbling groggily under his breath and pushed his torso up off the bed with his arms. He looked around and saw that it was basically morning and rubbed his eyes.

"Brother…?" Alphonse whispered cautiously, hoping to get an answer. He nearly sighed in relief as his brother looked at him with a small smile. "Hey Al…" He got up and climbed off the bed, walking over to his small wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black, leather pants and a black button up shirt. Alphonse looked at his brother curiously. "Since when did you wear anything besides what you always wear?" Edward scowled at him, "Since I wanted to… what? Your older brother can't dress nice?"

Alphonse sweat-dropped and waved his hands in front of himself defensively, "N-no, that's not what I meant… it… it'll look nice on you…"

Edward smirked, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. The bastard wanted to see me downstairs before we went to Headquarters, so I'll see ya later, alright Al?"

Alphonse nodded and watched as his brother left the room and head the bathroom door across the hall open and close.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roy awoke with a start, having just had another one of the dreams about Fullmetal that he'd recently been experiencing. It left him speechless at what he would dream… and how it left him needing a cold shower. He had absolutely no idea why they were so… vivid… It made him wonder what exactly he felt for the kid_… Maybe it's just parental instincts and I'm taking it the wrong way… Yeah, that's got to be it, parental instincts._

He kept drilling that into his brain and stepped out of his bed, his feet firmly placed on the floor. He lifted himself off the floor and walked over to the door, keeping the daily routine of checking on the other two occupants of his house.

Walking down the hall, he stopped short when he heard the shower running. He passed the door and peeked into the guest bedroom. Alphonse looked up at him and waved, "Good Morning, Colonel" Roy nodded and then asked, "Hey… did your brother get in the shower yet?" The metal suit nodded and said, "I'd imagine so, he's been in there for seven minutes already."

Roy sighed under his breath. "Your brother can be really oblivious sometimes… there are no towels… Guess I'll have to get the little ditz one before he sits in there freezing with no towel…"

Roy left the room and walked down the hall to hit a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a towel then closed it and turned back around. He went to the bathroom door and planned to just leave the towel there, but out of curiosity, he jiggled the handle. Unlocked. Figuring that it would be much easier just to walk in and dump it on the toilet seat, he opened the door. And what met his eyes next shocked him… because he actually liked seeing it.

The blond alchemist was showering… and he could see everything of the younger male through the sheer shower curtain. The beads of water trickled down the young males back tracing every single muscle from head down. Roy's eyes traveled across the blond's shoulders, down his back, tracing his hips, his strong, and amazingly firm… could he use the word ass? Yes. Yes he could. He then set his sighs lower, seeing Edward's strong legs, built for just about anything… He felt a certain stiffening between his legs. Edward then turned and Roy just about lunged at him before realizing what the hell he was doing there in the first place and dropped the towel, running outside of the door, closing it and slamming his forehead into it, leaning on it for support.

'Okay… DEFINITELY NOT fatherly instincts!!!' He exclaimed in his own mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward jumped when he heard the door slam. He peeked out the shower curtain and looked down. One eyebrow raised, he briefly wondered who left it there for him. The blond shrugged to himself and turned to shut off the water. Edward stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel off the floor.

After drying off and getting dressed, the small alchemist combed his hair while opening the door…. And was surprised with a raven-haired man falling on top of him. Edward let out a yelp of surprise and his superior landed on him, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to the back of his head on the floor. The man above him grunted and, with his hands at either side of the younger male's shoulders and his legs straddling his hips, he looked straight into the golden eyes… then his eyes trailed down each and every inch of the surprisingly well-built body underneath him. His eyes reached the towel on the floor, the one that was once on the boy and now wasn't… and then his face turned an ungodly shade of red as he leapt off of Edward and shouted, "SORRY!" before running out of the room.

Edward blinked and flushed slightly. He then was reminded of the first time that'd ever happened in his dream… When Roy sleepwalked into his room and climbed on top of him… That almost kiss… A pain found it's way into his heart at the happy memory and he could contain himself as he curled up into a ball and cried, agony tearing at his heart reminding him of love lost.

Only this love was not as lost as he believed…

Roy stood in the hallway feeling confused and guilty about his actions. As he stood in the hallway, he could hear Edward's sobs emanating from the bathroom. He wasn't sure why, but his feet had found minds of their own and began shuffling over to the bathroom. He opened the door cautiously to find Edward hugging his knees to his chest and his head buried in his knees. Roy walked over and dropped to his knees, then wrapped his arms around the blond gently. Edward visibly flinched, but made no motion to move away. Roy took this opportunity to ease Edward out of his position to get a towel around his waist.

Roy stood and grabbed the boy's clothes off the counter. Then, he carried the semi-broken young man out of the bathroom and down the hallway into his own room. Edward sat on Roy's bed obediently as the man dressed him. They sat in silence for a little while before Edward finally said something.

"…Thank you… Roy…" He whispered.

Roy smiled gently and said, " It's no big deal, Ed… Though I have to say, I've never seen you like this before…"

The boy snorted and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that shorty?" He teased quietly.

Ed twitched and glared up at him, "Who are you calling so short that he can't handle a giant depression, bastard?"

Roy thought about that one for a second, "Ed… that one really sucked… Ok, now I _know_ something's wrong…"

Ed sighed, "Yeah… I know…"

"Well, tell me what's wrong… and tell me what you mumbled…" Roy pressed. He really was worried about the kid. Even more so than he could understand, and that's what scared him.

"…" Edward became quiet before finally sighing and looking up at Roy.

"I said… It's because of that dream world I had to live in during the month of my coma…"

"Care to tell me what happened in this dream word that you can't adjust to here?"

This question really made the blond quiet. Roy looked down and realized the alchemist was scared. Downright terrified to place it exactly. Roy placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile and murmured, "It's alright to tell me…" This must've given the encouragement that Edward needed, because he breathed deep and sighed before finally speaking.

"Alright… I'll tell you… but please… promise not to overreact… ok?" Edward pled.

Roy nodded, "I promise, I swear on my life…" He couldn't help but reach out and embrace the very vulnerable side of Fullmetal and comfort him. Edward relaxed in the man's hold and started explaining.

" Ok… You see, in this 'coma world' I fell in love…" Edward paused and took another nervous deep breath. Roy's breath hitched and he felt sort of brought down… He mentally slapped himself and told himself it was pity for the kid. "… But I didn't think they were in love with me so I kept it to myself for a really long time… even from before the coma. Well, needless to say I was wrong… in that world we became lovers and… They always took care of me, even if they were a little irritating sometimes, we would always love each other unconditionally…"

Roy sat there, feeling his heartache for Edward… also aching for a reason Roy couldn't understand… He continued to listen to his tale.

" We were both in the military… and one day we were summoned to go on a mission together. We needed to find and incarcerate a rebel extremist that was killing soldiers and sending a body part from every victim to the Furher in an attempt to keep the military away. We got there and everything seemed fine… up until the second day there."

Roy sat in silence and the boy tried to keep talking without his voice breaking.

"… They disappeared from my side and I ran all around the city looking for them but they were no where to be found… I ran back to the hotel we were staying at and the… The poor wife and daughter… They were slaughtered in cold blood, the daughter all sliced in different places, the mother hung and disemboweled… I couldn't take it… I ran upstairs after losing just about everything in my stomach to find a note on the bed and found a note, but before I even got to turn around, I was knocked out."

Roy was having a hard time listening to the story, as he could actually imagine it… It must've been worse to actually have seen it first hand, even if it was a dream.

"I woke up in a cold, darkened room… They were right across from me. I called out, but they were unconscious and soon after, the man who'd kidnapped us had come in and it turns out he knew about our relationship because he'd seen what we had done… the previous night…" Edward paused for a second, slightly blushing, and then continued, "… so he decided to use it to his advantage and abused us physically and mentally for… Well, I'm not quite sure how long. After a while, though, I realized his condition wasn't getting any better since the idiot decided to jump in front of a lead pipe for me. I thought up a plan… and it worked. I got them out and made sure that they knew I was staying to finish off the maniac. So, they ran to find the Eastern Military Headquarters and I stayed and defeated him."

"Typical Military protocol was issued after that and I was once again with my lover. We were placed in their home to recover… April Third. It was about a month since we were together and I had acknowledged it then. About a couple "months" later… I arrived from a mission and was picked up by Havoc and Armstrong. We were on our way to headquarters and I was so excited to see my lover again and… that's when the car struck my side of the car…"

Roy's eyes widened and he froze. "That's when I woke up in the hospital and found out that all of it… was fake…" Edward finished, his voice breaking and his hands clutching the sheets for dear life. The older male wrapped a comforting arm around the blond and asked, "If it's not too hard… who was your lover?"

Edward looked up at him with a sad smile, "I'm sure one day you'll find out… I can't tell you… I'm not strong enough" Roy nodded and rubbed Ed's shoulder before getting up and letting his arm drop, "I understand, Edward… I'm so sorry that something like that had to happen to you…" The young man nodded, "Thank you, Roy… I hope that this may bring us closer as… friends…" The corner of the boy's lips lifted slightly in a small, but meaningful, smile.

Roy smiled back, "Yes… Of course… I'd like that…" He then left the room so Edward could collect his thoughts and looked towards the door. _'If I have to start out as being his friend… Then I will… But I'm going to get him back, no matter what… and that's a promise…'_ He thought before lying down on Roy's bed to stare back up at the ceiling. He smiled a real smile for the first time in a while.

'_The Fullmetal Alchemist is just that goddamn stubborn…'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright, guys. Here it is! Sorry it took forever, I had to rewrite it since the first thing I wrote sucked. It went waaaaay too fast; I'm trying to make this go at a believable pace so it's not stupid hehe... Anywho, Happy belated New Year and Merry Belated Christmas!!

-xXxLovelessxXx


	15. Slowly Falling

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, it seems that every time I update, I get stuck hehe.**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I may not own FMA…. But I own this story –grins-**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_**Chapter 15 –Slowly Falling  
**_

_**  
**_Edward had been in Roy's room for quite a while and hadn't moved since their little talk when he finally got up and left the room. He walked out into the hallway and noticed his brother wasn't in the next room over. Quirking an eyebrow, he walked into the room and saw a note on the bed.

_Brother,_

_Went ahead to Central HQ, I'll see you there. I figured you needed some time alone with the Colonel._

_~Al_

Edward let a small sigh slip from his lips as a smile replaced the worried frown. The note slipped from his fingers onto the bed and he left the room to go out and look for Roy. He silently walked downstairs and peeked into the living room. Sure enough, the raven-haired man was sitting there on the couch reading. He snuck behind him into the kitchen and as quietly as possible, took out two pans, and placed them on the stove. He lit the burners and went into the fridge to get out eggs and bacon.

He got straight to work.

xXxxXXxxXXxxXx

Roy was in the living room for… hell, he didn't even know how long. Figured Edward needed some time alone with his thoughts. Then again, Roy felt he himself should be alone with his own thoughts. He had spent at least the majority of the time in his chair staring at the book he was attempting to read and trying to figure out who Edward was in love with. Not knowing why, it bothered the hell outta him and he wanted to know!

He let out an exasperated sigh and took a shot at actually concentrating on the book in front of him. He needed to get it together, he and Edward had to be at work in an hour and he needed his concentration. He'd be damned if Edward was the cause of a bullet through his skull…

After a few minutes, Roy was very proud of himself. He'd managed to concentrate on his book and got his mind off of the small, blonde boy upstairs… That is, until his stomach decided to tell him that it was trying to eat itself. Then just as he was about to get up, a delicious aroma hit Roy's nose full force. His stomach roared. He made a move to get up, but before he could, something warm and slightly greasy slapped him in the face.

Roy made a face that clearly read, 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' and looked up to see Edward holding the sausage that hit him. He couldn't say anything since once Roy looked up, Edward popped the sausage into the man's mouth without protest. Roy chewed and soon found himself wanting more once he swallowed it. Edward smirked and cocked his head in the direction of the dining room saying, "There's an entire table off breakfast foods on the table, Colonel Bastard, better eat before it gets cold. Roy didn't need to hear anything else as he got up and rushed into the dining room, a smirking Edward's eyes on his back the entire time.

While he heard Roy practically orgasm to a home cooked breakfast in the dining room, Edward went to clean the living room up. Looking around, there really wasn't that much to clean. Once he was done tidying, he sat on the chair Roy was recently occupying and tilted his head to look at the book the man was reading. He read the cover and quirked an eyebrow as he read the title aloud. "'Forbidden Fruit'?" Curiously, he turned the book around and looked at the summary on the back. His face turned red and he threw the book onto the couch and glared at it as if it had just tried to make him drink milk.

Thankfully, Roy had just finished his breakfast and they made their way to headquarters.

xXxxXXxxXXxxXx

When they got there, both alchemists ignored the stares that were thrown their way. Even when hey got to Roy's subordinates, Roy had to try and not bark at all of them for staring. They couldn't blame them, though. No one expected the Flame and Fullmetal alchemists to get alone civilly…let alone come to work together. Even Riza was slightly surprised that they were getting along.

Roy looked down at Edward. It seemed he wasn't really paying attention… he was kind of lost in his own little world. They walked into Roy's office and closed the door. Edward walked over to his couch and paused. Roy could've sworn that the boy cringed a little bit and walked over to see if he was ok. Before he got over to him, he was already sitting down, looking up at him and awaiting instructions. Roy did a little mental sigh and redirected his path to his leather chair and oak desk. He sat down and folded his hands under his chin, looking at the blonde teenager across the room.

"Well, Ed… since you seem to be in no emotional or mental condition to be able to go on missions anytime soon, I've assigned you to be working directly with me as a type of secretary. You'll basically stay with me in this room, help me with various paperwork, and attend any appointments or meetings I have…. Understand?" After Roy's explanation, he was fully expecting Edward to yell about how he didn't want to work as a morally bankrupt Colonel with a God Complex's secretary and certainly didn't want to be with him every second of the day, even if their relationship was somewhat friendly. So when The boy smiled and looked up at him… He thought Edward might've slightly lost his mind.

"Alright, Colonel, Understood… So… What do I do first?"

It took the Colonel a while to calm down and make his mouth less of a gaping orifice, but he managed to get his usually calm mask back on his face. "Well, I have this stack of paperwork, so I figure you can help me with it…"

Edward got up and walked over. He figured if he wanted to get close to the Colonel, he'd have to start somewhere. He dragged a chair from over by the wall and sat it next to Roy's chair. Once he sat down, they got to work. Roy handed him half the stack and took to finishing the other.

xXxxXXxxXXxxXx

The subordinates in the other room, however, were still talking about how the Colonel and Major were getting along so well.

"Well, this is actually a pleasant change… At least now things will be a little quieter around here…" Riza commented as she polished her gun at her desk.

Havoc retorted, "Unless someone calls Ed short again… though I think it's been a while since that's happened…" Breda looked up from some papers he'd been filing and smirked. "Who wants to bet that it won't last a week?" The air of the room became competitive and people began shouting out random bets and amounts of money.

xXxxXXxxXXxxXx

It had been a couple hours and the light of day faded into dusk. Roy had nearly all of his papers done when he looked over at Edwards resting his head on his desk, his papers completely finished. He smiled slightly and took his coat from the back of his chair and draped it over the boy's form. Then, he carefully lifted the boy into his arms, surprised that he was so light and carried him over to the couch. He laid him down and was about to turn away when he caught a glimpse of Edward's sleeping face.

He stepped a little closer and felt his face warm up. He sighed in fake annoyance.

"Dammit… Edward Elric, I think I might be falling for you… Or maybe I always have been…"

Roy nearly slapped himself for saying something like that out loud…

He heard a knock at his door and let out a 'come in' and in popped the suit of metal known as Alphonse. "Colonel… is brother here?" The man nodded and pointed to his desk. "He fell asleep helping me with papers, do you need him, Alphonse?" The boy shook his head, "I was just gonna tell him that I'd be home really late, I'm going to the Library to see if there's any information on some thing I wanna know… Could you tell him so he doesn't worry?"

Roy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, don't worry, I was gonna take him home anyway, we both need food. When he wakes up I'll tell him where you went." Alphonse thanked him, and then left for the Library.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at his watch. _'Eight fifteen… I should probably start heading home… Ed and I both need some food in our stomachs..'_ Just then, Edward's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and cause Roy to chuckle. _'The little guy can read thoughts…'_ Roy looked at Edward and stood up. He made his way around the room, picking up papers and scattered things to pack up in his suitcase. He walked back over to the couch and picked the young man up off the couch.

Naturally, he was stared at while he walked down the hallway and out the door carrying the small state alchemist out of the building.

He hadn't even noticed a whiteboard back up in his office with various amounts of money and events written on it that were all about him and his subordinate.

xXxxXXxxXXxxXx

Edward's eyes fluttered.

"Nnnnngh…" Was about the only intelligible thing he could make out as his eyes slowly opened. _'Did I fall asleep..?'_ He thought, then jolted into a sitting position when he noticed he was in a bed and was no longer at headquarters. Shaking his head as a method to wake himself up, he looked around. "Oh... I'm back at Mustang's… I guess the bastard carried me home…" He allowed his last sentence to drift off as he smelt something delicious and bolted downstairs.

His eyes caught sight of Roy sitting at the dining room table, facing him and smiling. Edward cocked his head to the side and Roy caught the verbal question. "Since you did such a good job today with helping me, I decided to make one of your favorite foods for dinner…" Edward looked at the table and grinned broadly. "Spaghetti and meat sauce?" The older male nodded, "Oh… Wait, where's Al?" Roy replied, "He came in when you fell asleep and told me to tell you he's going to be late, he went to the Library." Edward chuckled and said, "He's always the little bookworm… Probably looking for fiction books…" He then grabbed a seat nest to the man at the rather small table and served himself. "Anyway… You Mustang, are my favorite person in the world right now…"

Roy found himself grinning happily at that comment and didn't really care to wonder why. He laughed as Edward stuffed his face and kept reaching for seconds, thirds, fourths, and possibly a fifth if he finished his current plate. Roy ate slowly and only made it to his second helping, but didn't really mind. He was having too good of a time with Edward, glad they were on such better terms than they used to be, and finding himself wanting to get to know this young man even more than he already did.

Once dinner was done, the two relaxed in the living room and talked. In fact, they talked so much that they actually hadn't realized what time it was until the clock by the stairs chimed midnight. They smiled to each other and walked up to the stairs, exchanging 'goodnight' and retiring to their rooms.

That night, Roy and Edward had each other on their minds and drifted off to sleep, both wishing they were in the other's arms.

xXxxXXxxXXxxXx

Later in that night, a small creak erupted from downstairs. Alphonse walked in and shut the door behind him. He assumed that they both went to bed already and tiptoed, as much as he could in a suit of armor, up the stairs and into his brother's room.

He mentally smiled looking at the bed and seeing his older brother smiling and hugging a pillow. He knew exactly who that pillow represented too… Something good must have happened tonight.

Out of pure curiosity, the younger Elric quietly stepped down the hall and peeked into the Colonel's room. Sure enough, Roy was in the same state as Edward and Alphonse knew things were about to get much more interesting in the Mustang household ­_and_ Central HQ.

He walked back to the room and waited for morning to approach.

xXxxXXxxXXxxXx

Alrighty guys, that's another chapter for ya, sorry it took so long, and sorry it's a little shorter than the others… I couldn't thing of ANYTHING! Thankfully my boyfriend gave me some ideas unintentionally and well… now you have a chapter! Hope you liked it, see ya next chapter! Hopefully it won't be a two month wait this time. Also, if it's progressing too slow, or if it's getting a little boring, please tell me hehe

-xXxLovelessxXx-


	16. what?

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**-cough cough, sniffle sniffle- Here ya go –pathetic looking smile as she sneezes- Since I haven't updated in quite a while, I've decided to give you guys a little…. Ok, a LOT of fanservice…. Nice Ed and Roy moment coming up in this chapter!**_

_**Oh…. And you guys… It's so FREAKIN hard trying not to make them just get together already, I'm going to try not to get them together so fast, but if it happens… it was my hands' faults… This may quite possibly be my longest chapter yet…**_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa… I wonder what she would say if she saw all the yaoi fanfics on … hmm…. She's probably already seen them… Hehe.**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_**Chapter 16 – "…what?"**_

Roy murmured something under his breath as he lazily picked himself up off his torso and tossed aside the pillow he'd been hugging. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched in a long extended motion before sniffling once and stepping out of bed. His dream had been nothing short of extremely relaxing and he felt oddly light. He strolled lazily out the door and down the hallway when he stopped short at Ed's door and looked inside.

His face broke out into a soft smile when he saw Ed snuggling into a pillow and smiling like an idiot. His feet somehow suddenly acquired a mind of their own, and he tip-toed into the room. Once he made it to the side of Ed's bed, his body decided to follow his feet's example and Roy bent over, hovering above Edward's sleeping form. His mind was reeling with all the bad consequences that could result from doing this but his body was a whole different story. Before he could even comprehend his body's actions, he felt soft lips gently on his own and Roy felt like time had stopped and the room felt silent.

He felt a slight shock shoot throughout his body and he gasped lightly. His heart was racing and his face had a hint of pink staining his cheeks. He shot up after what felt like an eternity… which was only about thirty seconds… and stared at the boy laying innocently on the bed sleeping. Roy blinked a couple times and shook his head trying to clear his head. Before he could, though, a voice from the corner made his turn white.

"…Colonel… what was that…?" Came the innocently stern, boyish voice of a young boy inside a suit if armor. Was he awake though that entire display…? Roy mentally slapped himself.

Armor doesn't sleep.

Roy spun around with an extremely nervous smile on his face and replied, "Oh! Al! I didn't see you there! I was just…uh… I just came in here to…"

"Kiss my brother?" He asked somewhat flatly.

That statement caused the Colonel's thought-up numerous excuses to stop abruptly in his mind and made his stomach churn in anxiousness. Roy looked at the floor in front of the suit of armor in guilt and embarrassment. Al, on the other hand, found this absolutely hilarious. He felt a little guilty that he was toying with the man who'd helped them so much, but he found it suitable to tease him a little bit about not telling his brother outright what he felt for him, even though he always made it so painfully obvious to Alphonse already.

"Now… Colonel Mustang… I just have one thing to say to you about this whole situation and you're lucky my brother really is asleep for this…" The horrified and ashamed look on Roy's face from the "warning" tone of Al's voice was almost enough to make the boy give the older male mercy…. Good thing he was done acting.

"You're an idiot…" The boy said in exasperation. Roy's head shot up and he looked at the younger Elric in shock.

"….wha…?"

"Colonel, you should just tell brother how you feel! Keeping it from him is really stupid!"

"Alphonse, do you realize just what would happen if I ever admitted anything like that to-"

Alphonse sighed at how oblivious this man was to his brother's feelings and put a hand up to halt any further words to come from the man's mouth. He smiled and said, "You won't need to worry about that, Sir… I'm not at liberty to tell you straight out, but my brother has something to tell you… You might need to wait a little while, it concerns his lover in the, as he calls it, 'coma world', if he's told you anything about it" Hoping the man would catch the hint, he looked down at the man and his eyeholes tried to portray what was left unsaid.

The clueless look in the man's eyes told him that the Colonel, in fact, did not get it.

The boy slapped his armored forehead and sighed again. If he could roll his eyes, he surely would have. "You figure it out for yourself. You and my brother are so dense!" He trudged away and left the colonel to wonder what on earth he did.

"nnnnn…" Roy cocked an eyebrow as he slowly turned his head towards the producer of the distracting noise, not quite catching what came after that… Edward was sprawled across his sheets, slightly panting and a strange look on his face…

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Roy was hovering over Ed as he stared up into the Flame's deep onyx eyes. He was flushed and he asked, "C-colonel….. what… are you doing…?" The Colonel in question didn't say a word and soon, his lips were ravaging Edward's, causing the blond to groan with appreciation. His back arched as the man above him lightly dragged his nails over the boy's flesh underneath his tank top._

"_Nnnnn… Roy…" The boy moaned softly as the man kissed down his neck and softly bit down._

_Edward panted and suddenly felt too hot to wear sheets and quickly disposed of them and held Roy's shoulders as the man had pulled off his shirt and was now kissing down his collarbone and down to the middle of his chest._

"_Ahhhnnn…"_

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Roy watched as the boy panted a little harder, a small sheet of sweat forming on his brow and chest. The boy made another delicious noise and Roy soon found himself right nest to the boy's bed. His was heart pounding inside his chest and in his ears. He couldn't control himself… not with the blonde looking the way he did and making those noises… Oh how he wished he knew who that boy was dreaming about…

He cupped the boy's cheek with his left hand and was now hovering over him, the other hand holding up his weight. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he didn't seem to be worrying about whether or not he was going to get caught if Edward woke up.

"Ohhh!"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Edward gasped as Roy slipped his hand down the front of his boxers and brushed against his length slightly. Edward gripped the man's shoulders a little tighter and let out small pants, resulting from the man's hand wrapping around his arousal and pumping it slowly, making the younger male want it even more._

"… _Please… I- ah! I c-can't… take it… mmmnn!"_

_The boy's face flushed as he groaned again, arching even more to the man's touch…_

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

One part of Roy tried to stop himself, knowing this was wrong. Another part of him… a certain area below the waist… reacted and stood attention. Roy's face flushed as the boy's words and the way he said them replayed in his head.

Roy didn't think he'd be able to wipe the shock off his face, nor could he lift himself from the boy's bed. He was so in shock, that his body had gone on autopilot and he was about to kiss the boy again if he didn't wake himself up. Then, he got a wicked idea. A truly perverse and wicked idea.

Roy leaned up to the boy's ear and whispered huskily, "Edward… does it feel good…?" The boy, in turn, whimpered and, obviously still dreaming, replied airily, "Y-Yes…"

Roy was slightly astounded that it worked and continued, seeing how far he could go, "Good... tell me how much you like it…" Edward panted out a groaned, " I… I l-love it…" Roy grinned from ear to ear, "You're too quiet, Edward… Let me hear your moans…" Edward then moaned a little louder, a sound that shot straight to Roy's groin, causing Roy to have to suppress a groan of his own. "That's it… good boy… now…" Roy couldn't control himself as his claimed Edward's lips softly with his own. The boy beneath him groaned softly into the kiss and responded.

As he broke the kiss, he looked down at the boy and saw that he was somehow still asleep. He raised his eyebrows. '_Damn, this boy could lie in this bed throughout the entire destruction of Amestris and still be asleep…'_ Then… Roy could swear his heart stopped for a whole five seconds as Edward's golden orbs looked up at him in disbelief and his face flushed a deep red.

"… R-Roy… what're you doing…?"

-(With Al)-

Al sat downstairs, making breakfast for the two alchemists upstairs. '_If those guys don't hurry up there, they're gonna be late to work!"_ As soon as Al was about to go upstairs to tell them to get ready, he heard a 'thud' from upstairs and decided against it. Anything going on up there would probably either make him laugh his butt-plate off or cause him to be scarred for life.

He just continued making breakfast, pretending to have heard nothing at all…

-(With Roy and Ed)-

Roy was blushing and on his ass after falling over from shock. Edward looked at Roy with wide, curious eyes and a flushed face. They were just staring at each other, not saying a word. Roy didn't quite know how to respond to Edward's question, he had a lot of really stupid excuses, but his lips wouldn't move. Roy then cleared his throat awkwardly and stated, "You were… making noises in your sleep and I was… leaning over you to… see what was wrong…" This time it was Edward's turn to blush furiously and grow speechless, causing Roy to inwardly smirk, having gained control of the situation once again.

"It was very… strange… you were making all these small whimpering noises, I was afraid you were having another nightmare…" The boy looked down in embarrassment and asked, "How… much did you hear…?" Roy, seeing this as a way out said, " Not very much, I just came in a couple minutes before you woke up, don't worry, if it was something embarrassing, I didn't hear it." He saw the young blond sigh in relief and then, gaining some of his composure back, he leapt off his bed and smiled slightly.

"We should go downstairs, I smell food… and we're probably gonna be late for work if we just sit here today" _'As much as I'd love to do that…'_ Edward pushed that thought out of his head and gestured towards the door. Roy nodded and followed Edward down the hallway to the dining room.

Alphonse already had all the food set out on the table, a sight that had the two alchemist's mouths watering. Edward rushed over to the table, claimed a seat and filled his plate urgently. Roy calmly walked over, sat down, and just watched as Ed devoured his food like he'd been starving for years. He put pancakes, eggs, some bacon, and a couple slices of toast and ate them at a nice, normal pace. He looked over to Ed… who was busy stuffing his face full… of more food than his cheeks could hold. Roy bit back the urge to start laughing at the fact that right now, Edward reminded him of a chipmunk. Edward somehow managed to swallow everything in his mouth and looked at Roy. "What?"

Roy looked away for a second and then looked back, "Nothing at all…. Chipmunk…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A CHIPMUNK?" Edward roared, which caused Roy to start laughing his ass off after holding it in for so long.

"What's so funny?" Edward demanded, slightly blushing and pouting at the same time. The Colonel was still laughing, but managed to calm him self down a little bit, at least enough to talk. "For the first time… I wasn't making a short joke about you… It's just… -laugh- It's really good to hear… –chuckle- …You're back to your old self, Edward…"

Ed blushed, "Since when do you call me by my first name, Roy?"

Roy grinned, "Does it bother you?" Edward looked to the side and pouted slightly, "No…"

Alphonse wanted to roll his eyes. They couldn't have possible been more oblivious to how obvious their attraction for each other was growing. He really just wanted to set it straight for both alchemists that they loved each other. Instead, he looked at both of them and said, "Alright, Brother, stop fooling around, you guys have to get to work." Edward looked up and nodded, "Right… I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready." Al looked over to Roy, "You too, Colonel."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The ride to headquarters was relatively quiet, as both males were lost in their own minds, thinking about various things plaguing their minds, half the thoughts not even about each other. They arrived a couple minutes late, but everyone was already caught up in something, so they hardly noticed the two come in. Mostly, because usually the two came in fighting, but today it was rather quiet.

Both got into Roy's office and sat down in their respective spots. Roy skimmed through some papers at his desk and Edward sat on the leather couch in front of Roy's desk. "So… what exactly do I do when you don't have work to give me…?" Roy looked up from his papers and shrugged, "Well… if you get bored, you could help me look through-" Roy stopped in mid sentence and stared down at a slip of paper. Sighing, he looked over at Edward. "How behaved can you be during meetings, Edward? And are you any good at debating without freaking out"

Edward tilted his head, "Depends… What's it about?" Roy looked down at the paper again, "Apparently, they're having the State Alchemists and some higher ups meet and discuss the possibility of an Alchemy based school for young children… and whether or not it should be strictly used for military recruiting purposes…" Edward's eyebrows raised and he grinned. "This should be interesting, I'm in…"

"Now Ed, you are going as not only an Alchemist, but now you're a sort of secretary… So, I need you to behave and conduct yourself in a somewhat polite manner…" Roy grinned and teased, "I hope that's not _too_ hard for ya." Edward's eye twitched and he grinned right back, "Now, _Colonel_" He said in a smooth voice, making Roy stare right at him in bewilderment, " If you want me to be a good boy, all you have to do is _ask…_" Roy nearly fainted right there and felt something poking the front of his pants and jumped, hitting his knee on his desk.

Edward jumped slightly and looked at his Colonel oddly. He walked over and looked at his knee. "You alright? I heard that, you hit it pretty damn hard…" Roy was slightly nervous. '_Don't look at my crotch, don't look at my crotch!'_ Roy chanted in his head.

Both alchemists looked up as the door opened to reveal Riza. "Sir. That meeting with the state alchemists and higher ups is starting in a few minutes…" Roy jumped from his chair, ignoring a slight pain in his knee. "Come, Fullmetal, we should get to that meeting!" He stated rather loudly and Ed just started following him, not asking any questions.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

As they entered the meeting room, they examined their surroundings. All the State Alchemists were debating amongst themselves while a handful of the higher ups were acting as, what seemed like, spectators and supervisors. The debate didn't last long, though. After the two sat down, the room quieted down in respect as the Fuhrer walked in and sat down behind his large, podium looking desk.

"Welcome, State Alchemists, and thank you for attending today's meeting."

Everyone proceeded to salute and the man at the podium simply waved them off and continued on "Now, it has become a possibility to have a school, with the age range of fourteen to around eighteen years, established for the purpose of training young men and women the basics of alchemy. As you know, there are many debates about it, and definitely pro's and con's. It has been decided that the decision should fall into the most capable hands of the state alchemists."

"Now, this could have quite a catastrophic effect. Alchemy in the wrong hands can lead to terrorism, serious injury, and death. With the right amount of power, an entire state or even country could be wiped out. We have to take the seriousness of this into consideration and if we teach the wrong person, or even group of people, to use such a dangerous skill, it will clearly lead to disaster."

Edward couldn't help but agree with that statement fully, this man understood what could happen. Edward, himself, had been against it since he'd heard it in the Colonel's office. There was no way that a mass population of teenagers could be trusted with something as dangerous and possibly powerful thing as alchemy. Edward clenched his automail arm with his flesh hand absentmindedly. Hell, he was a prime example, and he was only eleven when he'd made the mistake that drastically changed the lives of he and his brother.

Roy looked over to Edward in concern, wearing a small frown as he saw Edward's hand's motions. He knew exactly what the boy was thinking, and it wasn't far from what he, himself, was also thinking. He'd seen the horrors of alchemy and didn't believe in something as careless as teach so many this deadly art. He glanced around, disgusted with how many state alchemists around him looked as if they fully disagreed with the thought of an alchemy school being a bad thing.

"On the other side, this could help out the military tremendously…" Many heads nodded. "We would have many more talented alchemists to fight for our country," '_Or alchemists to destroy this country from the inside'_ Edward thought, "We'd be much safer with more protection as it is. There would be many too scared to even attempt to attack us if our military power consisted of hundreds of powerful alchemists armed and ready, '_That's just what we need, more fear of the military… More hatred… Another Ishbal Rebellion_…' Roy mused darkly in disgust and despair.

"In any case, things could go wrong or right. It's your decision, you've heard pro's and con's. I'd like to hear opinions…"

For what felt like hours, people gave their opinions, most of them were all for the school being established. Edward sat, looking completely frustrated, one word repeating in his head: Idiots. He was not just going to sit there and let these people write this country a death wish.

The Fuhrer spoke up, "There is one person who hasn't spoken yet. One person that is within the certain age group and one person I'd like to hear out… Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, I'd like to hear your view on this."

The entire room turned their heads to look at said teenaged alchemist, who took no time at all to stand and stare the room down. '_Edward… Please behave…'_ "Well, Fuhrer sir… I think that is one of the most foolish things that could be thought of. There's no way that every student in that school is completely benevolent and all for the military. If a group of anti-military teenagers decided to band together and go up against the military and 'fight fire with fire' We're looking at a possible second Ishbal if the group is big enough, or if they gather more that just a handful and involve hordes of normal military rebels. Why take the chance of inter-country feud? It's completely careless. Fuhrer you'd be a fool to allow this to happen."

One other State Alchemist stood and glared at the blond. "Respect the ruler of this country you stupid brat! Besides, what would a little runt like you know about war? You're just a paranoid kid who hasn't even seen the battle field yet. You should just keep yer damned mouth shut and let the grown ups here talk."

Edward fumed and was about to put the bastard in his place, but just then, Roy stood up and took a defensive posture, glaring at the man. "Excuse me, but this boy has been through more that you could ever imagine. You have no room to talk when you know absolutely nothing and have absolutely no experience. If I'm not mistaken, you were just let in a couple weeks ago, Major Ridgefield? I don't think a job as a repairman is the same as an all out war where you can be killed. You wouldn't know anything about war other than what you've heard from veterans or costumers. Ignorance is not flattering, especially of a State Alchemist. Let's hope you don't give us a bad name, because I feel sorry for the commanding officer that has to deal with a simple fool for a subordinate." The room went dead silent and the man sat down, a look of humiliation on his face.

"Fuhrer Sir, I am completely against this… I've seen what power, even a little, can do to a person. I think it would be a wise decision not to establish it. I agree with Major Elric, why take the chance when it could get innocent people hurt or killed?"

Edward looked at his Colonel in awe. '_Mustang… just stood up for me…Hell has officially frozen over…"_

The Fuhrer stared at the Flame Alchemist for a good few minutes, sinking in everything. Then, he closed his eye and smiled slightly. "I see… Well, I apologize to all of you, but because of this display, I'll have to think this through thoroughly and make my own decision about this… Those two made excellent points and have greatly swayed my views on this… I will announce my decision in no later than a week, thank you all for the input."

Everyone in the room saluted and began to filter gradually out of the room. As Edward and Roy made their way from the back of the room to the door, the Fuhrer called out to Edward. Edward raised his eyebrows in small surprise. He walked over, with Roy following close behind without Edward noticing. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're a very sharp and wise young man, Fullmetal…" He said with a small smile. Edward scratched the back of his head. "Well… My Superior officer gave me some insight in his experiences… Those mixed with my own have given me my views and opinions… I'm not wise, I'm just observant." The Fuhrer smiled and said, "Is that so? Well, I suppose it was a very wise thing for me to allow Colonel Mustang to have you work as his subordinate, 'ey Fullmetal?" Edward nodded quietly and scratched his head awkwardly again.

"Well, go run along, I have work to do and so do you. Keep it up… You too Colonel." Edward made an 'Eeep'-ing sound and looked behind him, seeing Roy smirking. As the Fuhrer exited the room, Edward yelped, "How long were you standing behind me? I thought you left!"

"Ah… and you thought you were observant. Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad I inspire you so much, Fullmetal." Edward blushed and yelled, "You're such a bastard!"

"And you're cute, but I don't voice it so loud, shorty."

And both of them froze.

"…what?"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Ok! FINALLY brought myself out of writer's block and I think this was indeed my longest chapter… my back hurts xD. Alrighty, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a bitch to figure out =] Read and Review guys ^w^ See you all next chapter!

-xXxLove_lessxXx-


	17. I Love You

_**Sweet Dreams**_

Wow… holy crap… How long has it been since my last update? I kinda worked myself into a corner last chapter and got myself in the longest writer's block I think I've ever had… Well, I still have it, but I'm gonna try to work myself back into a good chapter XD Sorry about the ridiculously long wait, guys… School graduation, life, a band, a job, a boyfriend… things have been a bit hectic. I'm gonna reward you guys with what you've been waiting for =]

OH and FMA – Brotherhood is FUCKING AMAZING!

_A Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi_

_**Disclaimer: Do NOT own… never will… Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**_

_Pairing: RoyxEd_

_Rating: M_

_**Chapter 17 – I love you…**_

"…what?"

'_Fuck.'_

Roy's entire frame froze in place as 'Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…" reeled through his mind as the blonde stared up at him in surprise and embarrassment. The man tried to come up with an excuse worthy enough for his humungous slip of the tongue… '_WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS!" _Roy instantly regretted his wording as his face went aflame with lewd and extremely arousing images of him and his subordinate, who was still staring up at him incredulously.

Fortunately for the two, the awkward atmosphere was interrupted by a call over the intercom:

"_Colonel Roy Mustang, report back to your office, you have a call on hold… I repeat, Colonel Roy Mustang, report back to your office, you have a call on hold"_

Before the repeat even started, Roy was already out the door and rushing back to his office, leaving a confused and flustered blonde in his wake. The man hadn't even taken a breath until after he was safe inside his office with Hawkeye holding the phone and raising a questioning brow at his condition. Paying no heed to the inquisitive stare, he graciously accepted the phone call with an amount of gratitude that far passed the simple favor of holding a phone call.

'_You flaming idiotic twit, Mustang, you've really done it this time…' _Roy thought to himself.

He really felt he lived up to his Ed-given nickname…

He really was a bastard.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Edward stared after his superior… Who fled like a coward after not explaining just what it is that he meant by what he had said. He stared at the empty doorway for a couple moments before sighing and taking his leave of the conference room to take a walk elsewhere.

Strolling down the halls, he shortly reached the Central Headquarters' main exit and took a couple steps outside into the fresh air. Inhaling deeply and realizing it was well into the afternoon, he took it upon himself to take a brief walk around the premises. Besides, he needed some time to think, reflect, and get his feelings together, as his past couple days have been mentally and emotionally exhausting. He was definitely going to have to get used to his old routine before the accident and live the way he used to… just admiring from afar. Ed sighed in dejection, wondering if such a feat was even possible for him. After all, he'd just spent about a month in a beautiful, tragic dream.

Edward mentally slapped himself, _'C'mon Ed! Snap out of it, stop acting like some stupid woman in a dime store romance novel and start acting like a man!'_ Unfortunately, Edward was thick headed, and just like everyone else, he couldn't seem to ignore the voice in his head trying to throw logic in his face that if he survived this long without the Colonel, he could return to that. But his heart told him otherwise, making a good point that once he'd had a taste of what it could have been like, he'd never be the same. Ed was the mediator in this little battle within himself… until he started realizing that neither his brain nor his heart actually could get into a verbal argument and began to think that he was insane.

He made another defeated sigh and continued arguing with himself about his own sanity, walking along the pathways of the Central HQ courtyard, not noticing the pair dark obsidian following his lone figure.

Roy made it to his office in record time (55 seconds to be exact) which… well seemed quite impossible considering he climbed three flights of stairs and his office was nearly at the other end of the building. He panted, ignoring the stares of his colleagues, and shut himself up in his office. He chastised himself to the point of loathing, in his mind yelling about how much of an idiot he was and he was jeopardizing the blonde's ability to fix his mistakes and risking the boy's position in the military.

'_Stupid selfish bastard!'_

In the midst of mentally beating himself with a heavy concrete pillar, his eyes locked onto a lonely figure walking around outside in the courtyard. The little blonde antenna gave away its owner… who looked puzzled and seemed to be in some kind of mental dilemma… _'Heh… Join the club, kid, we have t-shirts'_

Roy thought cynically. He observed the younger alchemist… however well he could, considering the man was on the third floor (thank whatever gods out there for good vision). He felt his heart do a little dance and felt his stomach flutter. Roy blinked and face-planted into the window, _'Jesus, Mustang… You sound like a fifteen year old girl with a schoolyard crush' _Roy came back with a _'At least if I was a fifteen year old girl, I'd feel a lot less like a pedophile and I'd have a lot more of a chance with him."_

The voice in Roy's head became nonexistent and Roy gave up, sitting at his desk and laying his head on one arm, resting his eyes and finding himself extremely lucky that Lt. Hawkeye had decided to take that day off.

Ed backtracked into HQ after about an hour of pacing in circles around the courtyard arguing with himself about whether or not he was sane. He came to the conclusion that he'd never find out cause there was no way in hell he was going to a shrink. As he pondered the inner workings of his mind, he walked past a slightly open door and his eyes fixated onto a black head of hair resting between a pair of folded, blue clad arms. He stopped in his tracks and poked his head through the door see his Colonel fast asleep.

Ed cocked his head to the side and his feet made a slow stride, on their own accord, over to the sleeping Colonel's side, removing his coat and draping it over the couch in the process. Ed seemed to lack control of his own bodily functions as they took his body for a joy ride when Edward's hand brushed aside Roy's bangs to see the peaceful bliss which was the man's sleeping face. The blonde's eyes softened and the corners of his mouth upturned slightly to allow a warm smile to spread across his features. He sucked in a breath as the Colonel slightly stirred.

"Ed…"

The boy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his face turned a lovely shade of pink. Edward sputtered, thinking the man was awake and started trying to think of excuses as to why he was standing so close and touching the man's face… but could think of nothing when the man really did come to. Roy looked up at Ed with hazy eyes, still unfocused and dazed. The man made a little mumble with a small grin and lifted himself to sit as upright as he could, in his state current state anyways, in his chair. He gazed up at Ed with a softness that the young alchemist had never seen on the man's face before… never that he ever imagined that look on his colonel quite that well.

As the boy stared down at him, Roy sighed in his head _"It only makes sense that I would have a dream about him… Well, guess I can at least enjoy it"_ The older alchemist let slip a small grin and reached for Ed, whose eyes had turned into the size of dinner plates, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, burying his face in the blonde's stomach. Ed blushed to the point in which his face could be mistaken as a part of his coat, which didn't stop Roy from speaking in his groggy, but slightly alluring voice. "Edward… You're here… I need you to know how much…" The man trailed off and Edward, his curiosity extremely peaked, couldn't help but ask in a timidly shy voice, "H-How much… What, Roy?" The man stood and his arms slid up Ed's sides, causing him to shiver and let out a pant of breath. The Colonel was now looking down at him, fully standing tall and leaning towards Ed's own face at an alarming rate. His face turned even more red, if possible.

Thinking for a second, _'This dream is almost to realistic…' _Roy leaned in close, almost enough to touch lips with the flushed blonde and whispered, "I love you… Edward Elric…" then closed the distance and soon felt possibly the softest lips he'd ever been privileged for his own to come into contact with. The pair's hearts both did violent pounding and stomachs fluttered in intense emotion with the contact.

Edward could see stars.

He didn't know how or why he was in the situation that he was currently in, but he couldn't complain. Though a voice in the back of his mind was telling him to wait, stop, and assess the situation… His heart was far too much in control at the moment. He responded to the kiss eagerly and passionately, gripping onto his superior's sleeve and felt himself get pulled deeper into the embrace and falling deeper into the kiss. His knees began to feel weak and he began to tremble. Soon enough he found that he could not even hold himself up and his weak knees buckled. Roy, in an attempt to catch Ed ended up toppling over with the blond, sure enough landing on top of him. This, however, did not disconnect their kiss… Instead it gave more freedom for Roy's hands to explore.

The Colonel trailed his fingertips lightly up his subordinate's sides, taking his time to draw out moans and pants out of the blond. He bent his head down to his neck and made an experimental lick, causing Edward to gasp. Edward whimpered, causing Roy to smirk, "What is it, Edward…? Can't handle it?" He breathed into Ed's hear. The boy's face flushed scarlet and he turned his eyes away, "N-no… bastard… don't tease me.." His signature annoyed pout showed on his face and made Roy laugh. "You're so cute…" Edward blushed more, "Sh-shut up… Dammit I said stop teasing me…" Roy reached down and brushed his hand gently across Edward's erection, and the boy instantly squeaked and shut up.

As Roy reached for the zipper, his finger jabbed into it and he hissed in slight pain.

His eyes opened in realization.

Instantly, Roy jumped off Edward with a look of horror, realizing it really wasn't a dream. Edward looked up at him in curiosity, tinged with bucket loads of confusion. Roy backed away and mumbled, "I-it… wasn't a dream…" Right at that moment, a look of pain showed on Ed's face. His face darkened and he looked to the floor. "Oh… I see now… So you don't really feel that way huh? Do you have fantasies of all your subordinates, Colonel?" Edward spat 'colonel' as if it were poisonous, "Am I just one more notch on your bedpost? Fuck it, I'm leaving…" Edward got up to leave.

Roy's heart dropped. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute but his body was stiff. His voice was stuck and no matter what he wanted to say, it would get caught in his throat. He ached as he watched Ed fix himself before running out of the room in a pained fury.

Ed ran as fast as his mismatched legs could take him. He held in the tears that stung behind his eyes threatening to spill over. '_How could I have possibly believed I meant anything to that damned asshole… I'm such a fucking idiot!'_ Ed didn't even know where he was running to anymore, he just wanted to get as far away from that bastard as humanly possible.

Roy stood in his office for a long moment… He couldn't feel… Couldn't think. He was in so much shock that he was numb… '_Great job Mustang… Way to defend yourself. Bet this wasn't the way you wanted to find out Ed's feelings for you… HELLO! He responded, he clutched on to you, kissed you, let you touch him and what do you do? Jump off of him like he was diseased and don't even explain yourself. Way to go.' _Roy didn't even try to shut out the voice in his head. But soon another one interrupted his self-pity. One that sounded kind of familiar. '_Hey. IDIOT. Go after him! Don't just stand there like a clothing store mannequin, GO! MOVE!'_ Roy found this to be a new development… but… strangely enough he found his feet moving…. Running…

Ed ended up tripping and stumbling into the men's room. He arched over with both hands on either side of the porcelain sink, whole body shaking in mental and emotional agony. Dry sobs occasionally broke free from his throat, but he stubbornly refused to cry despite the painful tightening in the back of his throat. He couldn't think of anything but the person he least wanted to think about. The man who haunted his dreams, his coma, and now… his life. He shook his head and punched a nearby wall with his automail fist, cracking the bordering tile. He desperately tried cling on to his dignity as tears clouded his vision. _'Don't cry, dammit….'_

In his pained, tear clouded haze, he looked up into the mirror…

'_Roy…'_

Edward's eyes widened from surprise… Then narrowed into dangerous slits. "What the fuck are you doing here? Go away, Roy, I don't give a fuck what you have to say…" Roy's eyes softened into sorrow. He reached out his hand and tried to rest it on the fiery blond's shoulder. "Ed…" He flared up. The boy swung around and fiercely slapped Roy's hand away, "Keep your fucking hands OFF me!" Ed bolted out the door and unintentionally ran in the direction he came from. Only this time, he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He took a quick glance back to see his raven-haired superior tailing not too far behind. "Leave me ALONE, Roy!"

After a few moments, and a few hallways, Ed lost trace of the man. Slowing down, he let out a puff of breath. When he looked around, his face sank with dread as he found himself in front of Roy's office again. Knowing full well that he had left his coat inside, and that the man could be back any second, he doubted whether or not he should retrieve it. He figured now would be a better time than any since Roy was no where to be found at the moment. He slipped inside and hurriedly searched around for his coat. Almost instantly he spotted it on the back of the couch and nearly dived for it. He spun around to sprint his way our when he collided with something solid. He stumbled for a second, but caught his balance. Looking up, he saw the face he did NOT want to see. "Ed…" a familiar and unwanted voice breathed, almost in surprise. Ed spun and attempted another escape.

"**WAIT!"**

Without thinking Roy reached out and grabbed Ed by the arm, not even missing a beat. His eyes were wide and pleading, even though he was without words, he was trying to convey his words with his eyes. Edward looked back, ready to swing if that was what it took to make this man leave him alone. However, instead of swinging, he just glared at him. "Let me go, Roy…" Roy shook his head. Finally, after a few seconds, Roy spoke. "Edward… You are dead wrong about me." Edward paused, but said nothing and let the man continue. "There are no words to describe my feelings for you… I would kill myself before I ever tainted you. I stay away from you because I don't want to take the chance of your life be ruined by my selfish desires… I don't want to take away that chance for you to get Al's body and your limbs back."

Edward was having a hard time not believing Roy… He could see it in his eyes. But still, Ed tried to fight his way out of the man's hold. His eyes shut tight as he said, "Let me go Roy!" But Roy held on. He managed to catch Edward in an embrace, the blond's small back against the Flame's strong chest. Roy's arms held the boy tight, his body bent over to rest his forehead on Ed's shoulder. Edward's face was flushed, but he was still fighting. "Edward… please stop trying to get away from me… You're not just another fuck… another easy lay… I would never degrade you like that. Please believe me… I'm…," Roy hesitated, then he whispered brokenly, almost in silent realization, "I'm in love with you…"

Edward froze, his heart pounded so hard that he felt like it would burst from his chest. "H-how… do I know you're not lying?" Edward tried fighting again, but he felt himself spin around and soon, his lips were captured by a pair of soft, warm ones. Edward struggled, still in denial about Roy's feelings… He flinched for a second when something wet splashed on his cheek. '_Is that a…. tear…?' _ Roy licked at Ed's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Edward made a quiet moan and felt himself get pushed onto the soft black sofa. Rod never let go as he climbed on top of his captive, kissing from Edward's cheek all alongside his neck to his collarbone. Edward panted lightly, whimpering every so often when Roy nipped his skin. Roy looked up at him. "Edward… I love you" He kissed his stomach, "I love you" He kissed his hip, "I… -kiss- …Love… -kiss-… You." By then he had gotten down to Edward's zipper. He gently unzipped the tight leather pants and released Ed's length. Edward breathed in sharply as the man on top of him took his head into his mouth. Letting out an airy moan, Ed arched as Roy licked the underside of his shaft gently.

Ed tasted like… Roy couldn't quite place it. There was something very different about how Ed tasted. He was smaller than Roy… but still a reasonable size for a growing young man. Roy could easily slip him into his mouth. He tenderly rubbed his tongue against the blond's head, drawing out whines and whimpers from his younger subordinate. Roy wasn't sure he could ever think of Ed in those words after tonight, he had a feeling things were going to be a bit different around the office. He took all of his small blond… he could call him his lover now, right?... into his mouth and sucked softly.

Ed gasped and let out a breathy, slightly high pitched cry. Being so inexperienced, he was extremely sensitive. He was grateful that Roy was being so easy on him, otherwise he didn't know if he would have been able to handle it. He wasn't even quite sure what was going on… His head was so clouded with pleasure, he couldn't focus on anything besides Roy's tongue and mouth. It didn't take long before he found himself sputtering and arching almost in half, coming right into his Colonel's mouth.

It took him a couple seconds to recover… He heard a voice and looked up. Roy's face came into focus, then he ended up closing his eyes again as the Colonel's lips captured his own once more. Edward's face flushed again, he didn't know how he was gonna be able to get used to that… Roy's left arm wrapped tightly around Ed's waist while his right hand gently caressed his face. Just as soon as that pair of soft lips had been there, they were gone. Ed looked up to see Roy staring at him with that same look on his face that he had earlier. "I… really do love you… Ed… I really do…" Ed's heart began to race. "I…" Ed paused for a second. He looked up at Roy, "…I…" and there was a deafening silence, "I'm really tired…" Ed visibly sighed and Roy mentally sighed. The Colonel supposed it would be way too early for the boy to actually have enough courage to tell him something so serious so soon, he was lucky enough for him to actually have feelings for the man. He should count his blessings.

"Well, I have a blanket and pillow we could use, since sometimes I end up staying the night… I'll go get them and we can get some shut eye…" Ed nodded and Roy got up, making his way over to a cabinet under one of his bookcases. He pulled out his emergency sleeping supplies, then walked over to the door to make sure it was locked as not to be disturbed. Soon enough, both were lying on the couch, spooned against each other, enjoying one another's warmth.

"Goodnight, Ed… We'll talk more about this tomorrow, alright? I know it's a lot to take in… We'll just take this one step at a time…"

Ed nodded and let small smile slip out as he let his golden orbs drift closed. "…Roy…?"

"Hm…?"

"… I… love you…"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Alrighty guys, no that is not the end, there's still TONS more going on. Let's not forget about the alchemy school, the Furher, everyone in the office… other higher ups that could possibly get in the way… the possibilities are ENDLESS! I think I've gotten my writing streak back after like… a year! So I'm gonna try to get more chapters up in less time so you guys don't have to wait so long, hehe. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took be FOREVER to figure out what I was gonna do! Thanks for not getting too mad ^^

Anyways, it's about 3 AM so I need sleep, hehe! See ya!

xXxLovelessxXx


End file.
